The New Hope Begins
by Vila Restal
Summary: Very AU. In this story, both Padme and Ahsoka live, and Padme gives birth to triplets. I know it's been done before, but figure give it a shot. They raise the third child and it takes off during the movies. Please R & R. No flames please. It's been a while since I did multi-chapters, so please be patient. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

_Alderaan_

Prince Bail Organa was sitting at his desk when he received word from one of the agents about the Empire's secret weapon code named the Death Star. This was not good news for both Rebel Alliance and the entire galaxy. The agent informed him that the plans for the Death Star were ready to be picked up, and it had to be now!

He didn't know of any other person to do this, but he had to send his daughter Leia to retrieve the plans and bring them here to Alderaan. Hopefully a weakness can be found, and then the Rebel Alliance can destroy it before it was too late. He called Leia into his office, and told her to sit down.

"Leia sweetheart, I have something that needs to be done and you are the only one that can do this since you will be using the _Tantive IV_ to accomplish this." Bail told her with sadness in his voice.

"What do you need me to do? I'm more than willing to help you out anyway possible that needs to be done." Leia said to him without saying what needed to be said without someone listening on them.

"I need you to travel to these coordinates and you will receive a transmission that is very important to our _friends_. They will be very grateful for this." He told her with the code word that meant the Alliance.

"Is there anything else that needs to be done before I return?" She asked knowing that there was more to the mission.

"In fact there is. I need you to go to Tattoonie to pick up someone that will need to be here as well. He's an old friend of mine, and make sure that he brings his nephew with him as well. He's very important to this as well." Bail said while stroking his beard.

"His nephew? Why does he need to bring him as well? I thought that your old friend would be enough." Leia wanted to know.

"He is very important as well. There's something that he can do to help as well. Also, I have to contact someone that needs to be here as well who is very important to the task and her son and friend as well. They can arrange their own transport since where they are, it's too far out of the way. You better leave now Leia, and get back here as soon as you can." Bail said with a sad smile on his face.

Leia got up and gave her father a hug before heading to the docking bay where the _Tantive IV _was kept. She greeted Capt. Antilles as she boarded the ship along with C3PO and Artoo-Detoo. She is hoping that this mission will go smoothly, but for some reason, she doubted it very much. They launched a short time later, and then things went downhill from there.

_Manaan_

Ami and Soka were watching the Swoop Track, and they were not happy that Brian had entered the race against their wishes, but since he was 20, he didn't need their permission to enter. Both Ami and Soka saw a lot of his father in him, especially when it came to fixing and building things, racing, and pulling pranks when he was younger. If fact, there was times when he still did. But his first love was racing. He enjoyed it very much, and it worried them since the track was dangerous.

They waited for the race to begin and to see if he would qualify for the next round. The buzzer sounded off as the light went from Red to Green. They watched his Swoop Bike take off, and hoped that he would not qualify so they could return home. Even though the planet was under Imperial control, it was the only planet where they could hide without drawing attention to themselves.

They watched as his Bike made it to the finish line. It came in second place, and Brian was not too happy about that. He got off his Bike and started to curse in several languages that he picked up since living on Manaan.

"_**Brian! What did I tell you about using swear words?!"**_ Ami yelled at him.

"Sorry Mom, but I should have won and not came in second. It was a fixed race and I know it was." Brian told his mother.

"And how many times have I told you to be patient and be calm?" Soka reminded him for the hundredth time.

Brian just rolled his eyes everytime Soka told him that. He moved his Bike to the garage where he kept it. He then locked it up and headed home with his mother and aunt. He loved them a lot, but wished they would give him some breathing space so he could race some more. He then remembered that he had some _'practicing'_ to do when they got home. He had to spar some with first a Seeker, and then with his aunt. He was just about done with building his Lightsaber, but still had to choose a crystal for it. He was still not sure whether if it should be Blue or the Purple crystal he found the other day in the shop.

They entered the apartment, and Ami saw that there was a message waiting for them. She turned on the holo-recording, and the image of Bail Organa shown itself.

"_Hello Ami and Soka. I know that we were not supposed to talk to each other again, but it's very important that the three of you come to Alderaan. I have valuable information that will be of great importance to everyone of our 'friends'. Let me know the earliest the three of you can get here. You will be welcomed with open arms from everyone here. Looking forward to seeing everyone again."_ Bail said before the image faded.

Ami looked at Soka, and called for Brian to come into the living room so he would know what was going on.

"Alright then. Brian and Ahsoka, I need you both to pack what you can. We're leaving for Alderaan as soon as possible." Padme told them.

All three went into their rooms and packed what they could. They then headed to the docking bay where Padme's ship was kept. They boarded the ship, and Brian and Padme went into the cockpit while Ahsoka secured their belongings. She along with Brian and Padme strapped themselves in as Brian launched the ship into space. Padme entered the coordinates for Alderaan, and saw it would take a couple of days to reach it.

This would be the perfect time for Brian to finish his Lightsaber and continue with his training. Padme is still amazed that her baby was grown, and still wondered how Luke and Leia were doing. Hopefully they were alright and would be on Alderaan as well. Once they were in hyperspace, Brian set the autopilot on and went into the hold area of the ship to finish his Lightsaber and continue on his training to be a Jedi like his father before him.

Padme smiled as he was training with Ahsoka. He was like Anakin in many aspects, but when he got angry, for some reason his eyes turned grey instead of yellow like Anakin's did that fateful day on Mustafar. Neither Padme nor Ahsoka knew why this would happen, but would ask Obi-Wan when they saw him soon. None of them knew of the danger that would await them when they would reach the Alderaan system.


	2. Chapter 2

_Enroute to Alderaan_

Brian was concentrating with the Force to put his Lightsaber together. Ahsoka had reminded him to be patient when building it, for if the crystal were not aligned correctly, it would blow up in his hand. He managed to get everything aligned and everything fit perfectly. Now all he had to do was activate it. He held his saber away from his face as instructed by his aunt, and with his thumb, hit the stud that would emit his blade. The purple blade worked fine for him, and he had a big smile on his face!

He then deactivated the blade and Ahsoka hugged him on his accomplishment. He then went up to the cockpit and checked their arrival time to Alderaan.

"So, did you get your Lightsaber to work?" His mother asked as she came into the cockpit.

"It sure did mom. It feels wonderful not having to use aunt Ahsoka's for practice for now on. Say, what's for dinner? I'm starved." Brian said with a big smile on his face.

"I'm afraid that since we left in a hurry, all we have is what is in the replicator right now." She told him.

He just rolled his eyes at the thought of having to eat food from there again. He checked the readout for their arrival time, and saw that he had a bit of time before they reached Alderaan. He then went into the galley and made a quick meal and then headed towards the hold of the ship to practice with his new saber.

As he was practicing, both his mother and aunt watched as he went through the different Lightsaber forms that Ahsoka had taught him. He then used the Force to have a helmet come to him and put it on and lowered the blast shield to cover his eyes. The Seeker then went into attack mode again. He had managed to block then deflect the blaster bolts back to the Seeker before deactivating his saber. He removed the helmet and the sweat was coming off of his face.

"Kriff, that was hard." Brian said before he realized that he had swore in front of his mother again.

She gave him a look about the swearing, for it reminded her of Anakin when things either good or bad would happen. He sheepishly smiled at her before putting everything away. Suddenly, both he and Ahsoka felt a strong disturbance in the Force, and looked at each other. Padme didn't know what was going on between the two of them, but from the looks on their faces that it was very serious.

"Ahsoka I felt that. What was it?" Brian asked her.

"I don't know, but it was like there was a lot of screaming, and then nothing." Ahsoka said with a scared look on her face.

Padme still didn't know a lot about the Force, but knew enough to know that there was trouble brewing now.

"What happened?" She asked them.

"I don't know mom. One moment everything was fine, then the next; there was a lot of screaming like aunt Ahsoka said, and then nothing, like it had stopped. I had never felt anything like this before. Have you Ahsoka?" Brian wanted to know.

"Never in my life kid. I hope that whatever it was, it won't be anywhere near Alderaan. You better check our ETA again." Ahsoka told him.

He left the hold and headed to the cockpit. When he left, both Padme and Ahsoka looked at each other hoping that whatever that was, that it won't be a danger to them. Suddenly, the ship started to shake, and both thought that Brian was up to giving them a rough ride to get them scared again. They ran up to the cockpit to see that he was doing his best to avoid the asteroids that were flying by them.

"What's going on son?" Padme asked him.

"I don't know mom, but as soon as we came out of hyperspace we flew straight into this." He told her while avoiding another asteroid.

"How soon can you get us to Alderaan?" Ahsoka asked.

"That's just it; we should be seeing Alderaan right now." He told her.

'_**WHAT?!"**_ Both Padme and Ahsoka said at the same time.

"Alderaan should be in our view right now. It's just not there." He told them.

Just then, they saw another ship come into their view for they must have be going to Alderaan as well. They then saw a Tie Fighter fly by them, and heading towards what appeared to be a small moon. Both Brian and Ahsoka knew that it could not be a moon because of the size of it. It then dawned on everyone in the ship that it was some sort of space station. Brian was going to get to the weapons system, but both his mother and Ahsoka told him not too for they were caught in a tractor beam.

They decided to wait for the boarding party to make their move by stunning them and taking their uniforms and try to find a way to deactivate the tractor beam. Little did the three of them realized that there would be more of them when it would come to the escaping the space station, for they would find more friends and family on board it.


	3. Chapter 3

_On board the Death Star_

Darth Vader was not very happy, then again he didn't remember the last time he was very happy. For the last time he was happy was when Padme told him that she was pregnant with his child. He regretted that day since she had died at his hand. Sidious was merciless in reminding him of that day every chance he got. He vowed that one day he would get his own revenge on Sidious, and take over and stop the Rebel Alliance once and for all!

He was leaving the docking bay where the battered freighter was, and was informed by an officer that another ship landed much the same time as the freighter. He went to where the ship was docked, and was shocked by the appearance of the ship! He thought he would never see this again! It looked like Padme's ship, but it couldn't be since she had died on Mustafar 20 years ago!

He went on board to see if she was indeed on the ship. She wasn't, but he felt another presence on board like he thought he felt his old master's presence through the Force. It felt familiar, but for some reason he could not place it. But he felt the presence of another Force signature as well, for it seems that there were two people who could use the Force on this ship. He was determined to find out who these people were, and hopefully turn them to the Dark Side of the Force and help him overthrow Sidious and rule the galaxy as he saw fit.

He then saw two members of the boarding party stripped down to their civvies and knew that whoever did this now was walking around in the uniforms of the boarding party. He had to give it to them to think of this. He smiled underneath his mask for it would have been something that he would have thought of a long time ago to get out of this situation.

He then disembark from the ship to report to that oily weasel Tarkin. He hated the man, and wished that he could kill him for just being Tarkin. For some reason, the Emperor wanted Tarkin in command of this space station and had gained favoritism from the Emperor. This made Vader even angrier at Sidious, for Tarkin should not be in charge and having this station was a waste of money to build! He had made the mistake of voicing this back when he had first seen the station being built. Sidious had used Force Lighting on him on the bridge of the still Republic cruiser and it nearly killed him.

He hoped that Tarkin would make him angry and he would have a reason to kill him. He kept thinking of ways to do this as he was heading to the board room where the _sleemo_ was, and be done with him once and for all!


	4. Chapter 4

Padme, Brian, and Ahsoka were heading to the control room overlooking the docking bays to see if they could deactivate the tractor beam and escape from the station. As they were getting close, they saw what looked like an odd assortment heading towards the control room. They decided to follow from a safe distance to see what would happen next.

Sure enough, they heard a howl and a couple of blaster shots coming from there. They managed to get inside before the blast door closed. They then saw a couple of blaster rifles and a bowcaster being pointed at them. The oldest one amongst them calmed them down.

"It's alright boys, I know at least two of them." Obi-Wan told them with a smile.

"Master Kenobi?" Both Padme and Ahsoka said.

"Yes, it's me. And who's the young man with you two?" Obi-Wan said, but had a feeling he knew who he was.

"Obi-Wan, this is Brian. The last time you saw him, he was just a baby." Padme reminded him.

Obi-Wan then saw that he did looked more like Padme than Anakin. For he had the dark brown hair and brown eyes like his mother, and was at least an inch taller than Luke. He held out his hand and Brian accepted it.

"Master Kenobi, what are we going to do now?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'm going to see if Artoo here can find the location for the tractor beam and deactivate it. I need you to stay here with everyone and watch over them." He told her.

While they were talking, Brian happened to spot something on Luke's utility belt. It looked like a Lightsaber, and he wanted to see how well it was made.

"Say, can I see the saber? I just want to see how well it handles to mine." Brian wanted to know.

"I don't see why not. After all, it belonged to my father." Luke told him with a smile while being proud of mentioning that the saber belonged to his father.

"You know, my father was a Jedi as well. Maybe they knew each other." Brian said to him.

Before Obi-Wan, Padme, and Ahsoka could stop them, Brian had taken the saber and was looking it over. He then hit the stud to see a blue blade come out of it. He then saw something that frighten him very much!

_He entered the Council Chambers to see a youngling come out from behind a chair. The boy was scared very much as well as the other younglings there. The youngling looked up at the person and asked him a question._

"_Master Skywalker, there are too many of them. What are we going to do?" The youngling asked._

_All he saw next was the saber being activated, and began to swing towards the youngling…_

Brian then dropped the saber on the floor and nearly fainted. Brian looked up at Luke with a look that would kill on the spot!

"_**Who. Was. Your. Father?"**_ Brian demanded to know while his eyes turned grey!

"Anakin Skywalker." Luke told Brian.

"Can't be! Because Anakin Skywalker would not have killed younglings! He was a Jedi Knight! And I wished that I had known him! Because he was my father!" Brian told him while keeping his voice leveled.

"Wait, you're saying that you're a Skywalker too? Kid this is too much to take in." Han said to Luke.

Brian heard what was said to Luke and could not believe that! This was some sort of trick that was being played on him, and he wanted to know the truth right now!

"Mom, what the kriff is going on?" Brian asked, and received the "Look" again from his mother for swearing again.

"I'm afraid it's true. Both you and Luke are related. You're brothers. The two of you, along with your sister were born triplets. I don't know where Leia is, for if she was on Alderaan, then she is gone. I just hope that she wasn't there when it was destroyed." Padme said with tears building up in her eyes.

Han and Chewie were at a loss for words at this point. Ahsoka put an arm around Padme to comfort her.

"Sir, Artoo has found the tractor beam controls." C-3PO said to Obi-Wan.

He walked over to where Artoo was, and looked at the monitor to see where the nearest one was located. He then told them this was something that he had to do alone. Ahsoka, Brian, and Luke started to protest, but Obi-Wan assured them that everything would be alright. He also reminded them that the Force would be with them, always. He then left, and the door closed behind him.

Both Brian and Luke still could not believe that they were brothers, and had a sister somewhere. Artoo started to inform 3PO about what he had discovered.

"What's the matter with him C-3PO?" Luke asked as he walked over to the droid.

"He keeps repeating that she's here."

"Who? Who's here?" Luke asked.

3PO went into detail that the Princess was on the station waiting to be terminated. Both Padme and Ahsoka wanted to do something. Brian reminded them, along with Luke what Obi-Wan had told them, but no one listened for they felt that the Princess had to be saved.

Luke had finally convinced Han about rescuing her because of the reward that would be given to him for saving her life. They went over the details of pretending to take both Chewie and Ahsoka as prisoners to Detention Block AA-23, and then hopefully not too many guards would be there to put up much of a fight and get out of there with the Princess before trouble came at them.

But being that you had two Skywalker boys, the wife of Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano who was still a Padawan, and two smugglers, things were not going to be easy for them once they reached the Detention Level!


	5. Chapter 5

_Detention Block AA-23_

After walking through a small portion of the Death Star, they found their way to the lifts that would take them to where the Princess was. They didn't know what type of resistance they would find, but they were determine to free her. Han said that this wasn't going to work, and Luke told him that he should have said something before. Everyone else had either rolled their eyes or shook their heads in disbelief.

They were greeted by an officer and some sentries. The officer had a disgusted look on his face as he looked at both Chewbacca and Ahsoka.

"What are you doing here with these _things_?" He said while emphasizing on the word things.

"Prisoner transfers from cell block 1138." Luke said before either Padme or Brian could say anything.

"I wasn't notified. I have to check on that." He said while the sentries took up defensive positions.

Han had quietly slipped Chewie the blaster rifle that he was carrying.

"_**Look out! He broke lose!"**_ Han yelled at the top of his voice.

Ahsoka and Brian activated their Lightsabers and were deflecting blaster bolts to where they came from. Padme, Luke, Han and Chewie were blaster everything else in sight including the sentries. After a few minutes and the smoke had cleared a bit, Han and Luke went over to the console to see what cell the Princess was in. Han had removed the trooper helmet because he couldn't stand wearing it anymore.

"Let's see what cell this Princess of your's is in." He said while looking for her.

"Here she is. She's in cell number 2187." Han told Luke.

Han was then having a conversation with someone on the other end of the comm. station, which of course ended with him blasting the unit.

"Hurry up Luke, we're going to have company!" Han yelled to him.

_Elsewhere on the Death Star_

Obi-Wan had found the terminal to deactivate the tractor beams for both ships. He slowly made his way around the core, and started to turn a switch and a lever. He worked some more on it before raising the lever back up again.

He saw two troopers at one end of the walkway, and used the Force to distract them while he made his way out the other end. He kept tossing his saber from one hand to the other like he was expecting someone to show up. He stayed to the shadows until he felt he was safe again until he saw someone that he thought he would never see again!

_Detention Block AA-23_

Luke found the cell he was looking for, and opened the door. He saw the Princess laying on the bunk before she raised her head looking at him.

"Aren't you a little short to be a Stormtrooper?" She asked him sarcastically.

"Wha…oh the helmet. I'm Luke Skywalker, and I'm here to rescue you." He told her while removing the helmet.

"You're who?"

"I'm here to rescue you. I've got your droids and Ben Kenobi." He told her.

"Ben Kenobi!" She said.

"Yeah, let's go." He said before grabbing her hand and running out of her cell.

They were greeted by blaster bolts coming at them while everyone else was shooting and deflecting. The Princess made a comment about getting them out of here, and Han snapped that Luke was the brains behind this. Luke was on the commlink with 3PO about another way out. 3PO told him that the main entrance was the only way in or out of the detention block. Luke informed everyone about this, and the Princess grabbed Luke's blaster and shot a hole into the grating before tossing him the blaster back.

Han had made a comment about either he was beginning to like her, or he was going to kill her himself. Luke had shot Han a look. Padme jumped in next, along then Ahsoka, Brian, Chewie after getting a kick in the butt, and then followed by Han. The smell from the compactor was the first thing that Han noticed once he got his bearings.

Han and the Princess started arguing about the mess they were in now, and everyone just ignored them. Han then raised his blaster and fired before anyone could stop him. Once the bolt finally stopped above their heads, Luke told him that he tried that, and it was magnetically sealed.

Both Padme and Ahsoka finally had a good look at the Princess, and realized who she was! It was Leia that they had came to rescue!

"Leia!" Padme said to her.

"I'm Princess Leia. How do you know me, and my name?" She asked Padme.

"It's a long story, and once we're out of here, I'll tell you everything." Padme said to her.

"Well before we start swapping stories, I think we better find a way out of here first." Brian said.

Both he and Ahsoka went over to the door to see if they could open it with the Force. It took some time to do so since one had to shut off the magnetic seal while the other opened the door. They got out of there before the compactor started to close in on itself. The guys went to a room to change out of their disguises while Padme did the same. They then headed for where the ships were while Han and Leia exchanged remarks.

Brian was wondering if it was a good idea now to have a large family liked he had hoped for when he was little. Now it seemed like a bad idea. Now he wished he never asked his mother for a brother or sister, for this was going to be a headache for him to deal with all of this.


	6. Chapter 6

By the Hangers

Obi-Wan looked at the mask of his one time friend and brother. He wished that he had ended Anakin's life all those years ago, but could not bring himself to do it. He had nightmares that had haunted him since then. Now the nightmare was standing in front of him.

Vader was all too happy to rid himself of Kenobi now. For he thought of him as a betrayer instead of joining him and Sidious in rebuilding the Republic into the Galactic Empire. The two of them exchanged some words before they activated their Lightsabers. Obi-Wan had a flashback to when the two of them fought like this was on Mustafar, which of course ended with Obi-Wan nearly killing his onetime Padawan. They continued while the Stormtroopers that were guarding the ships came to watch for they had never seen a Lightsaber duel before.

_Entrance to the Hanger Bay_

After separating for a bit, and then accidently meeting again, the group saw that the Stormtroopers had left for some reason. They agreed that they should leave on the Falcon for if they tried to reach both ships would be impossible. They made their way to the ramp to board the Falcon when Luke spotted Obi-Wan and someone else fighting.

Both Brian and Ahsoka ran towards them. Brian saw that the blade saber blade was going towards Obi-Wan, and used the Force to knock the other combatant off his feet. They managed to reach Obi-Wan before the other person got up.

"Why did you do that? You were supposed to get on the ship. Now go." He told them.

"Brian, get Master Obi-Wan on the ship. I'll stay here and hold off Vader." She told him.

"I can stay and…" He started to tell her.

"Just do it!" She yelled at him.

He didn't want to, but he had no choice. As he led Obi-Wan away, Luke had shot out the controls to the door which shut off Ahsoka from leaving with them. He got Obi-Wan on to the Falcon before the hatch closed.

Vader looked at the person that was holding a Lightsaber, and thought back to his days as a Jedi Knight. It couldn't be her, for he thought she had died during the Jedi purges all those years ago.

"Snips?" Was all he said to her.

"You gave up that right to call me that when you joined that monster Palpatine instead of being with Padme all those years ago." She told him before bringing her saber towards his throat.

He easily used the Force to snatch her saber from her, and grabbed her by the arm.

"Who were those people that had escape on that ship?" He wanted to know.

"None of your business! Now let go of me!" She told him.

Vader then went through her mind to see what she was hiding! He went through her memories to the day that he had killed Padme, or so he thought. He saw her being lead into the delivery room to give birth to the baby. But he saw that it was triplets! He couldn't believe what he had seen! He then watched as the babies were split up to prevent both he and Sidious from discovering them.

Luke was taken to be raised by Owen and Beru on Tattoonie. Leia, his Leia that he had tortured not too long ago now which he could never forgive himself with, and the young man that had taken Obi-Wan onto the ship that just left. He then watched as she and Padme, he then realized that Sidious lied to him about her dying by his hand, raised the third child on Manaan, and his name was Brian Skywalker.

Vader let her go, and was beside himself with grief over what he had done now! He believed Sidious that he had killed Padme 20 years ago, and regretted ever since. He now knew that Sidious lied, and would do everything in his power to set things right again!


	7. Chapter 7

_On the Falcon_

Padme and Brian still could not believe that Ahsoka had scarified herself to make sure that they had escaped. He should have been the one to stay while Ahsoka helped Obi-Wan to the ship. Obi-Wan stood not too far from them with Luke and Leia with him. Han came into the room telling them that he needs two people to man the guns. Both Brian and Luke went into the Falcon's turrets and settled into the chairs and controls.

6 Tie fighters came into view and both Luke and Brian began to fire on them. They had managed to shoot down two of the fighters, and Han told them not to get too cocky. Leia commented about the ship being shot at, and Han told her that the ship will hold together. He then muttered to himself to hold together.

As two more fighters were destroyed, the last two were destroyed from the turrets on Padme's ship. They then made their escape, and jumped to lightspeed. Everyone went into the hold to see if Ahsoka would contact them on either Padme or Brian's commlinks. It didn't take long for her to contact them, and everyone was happy to see her image.

"Thank the Maker your alive Aunt Ahsoka! It's good to see you even if it's your image for now." Brian said with a smile on his face.

"Don't be too happy kid. I had some help in getting off of that thing." She told them while Vader's image appeared next to her.

"_**KRIFF!"**_ Was what Brian had said before realizing it.

"Watch your mouth in front of your mother young one. I'm sure she doesn't approve of you using that type of language." Vader said to him.

"You have no right to tell me what to do! If it wasn't for the fact that hyperspace separates us, I…" Brian started to say.

"You'll what? Try to kill me. You can try, but ask Obi-Wan what happened the last time we fought." Vader reminded Obi-Wan.

"You're not getting anywhere near us Vader! We have you outnumbered. Let Ahsoka go, and we'll be on our way." Leia said to him.

Vader smiled behind his mask at what Leia had said to him.

"Ahsoka is not my prisoner. I've come to give information on the Death Star, and it's weakness that idiot Tarkin didn't listen to me about. I want to see that thing destroyed. And Princess, you reminded me very much of your mother when she was your age." Vader said before cutting off the transmission.

Everyone looked at both Obi-Wan and Padme for an explanation. The two of them explained the details of whom and what Darth Vader was once. As they told the story, Padme asked Artoo if he still had the holo's from the time they met until that fateful day on Mustafar. Artoo complied, but when it came to Mustafar, he was reluctant to do so.

Padme told him that it was alright. He played it and everyone was silent. The final image that Artoo had was Anakin's eye's being yellow. Everyone was shocked and surprised by this. Brian on the other hand, was very angry with his father, and his eye's had shown it for they had turned grey again! Obi-Wan saw this for the first time for he had not watched this happened while in the control room for the hanger bays. He had never heard of someone's eye's turning grey before. But it could be a sign that he either could turn to the Jedi way, or way of the Sith. He was going to see if he could visit Yoda soon to see if he had ever heard of this before.

Everyone barely spoke as the ships came out of hyperspace and headed towards the 4th moon of the Yavin system. Leia gave the clearance codes for both ships to land. They hope that the information that Vader has proves to be true, for they needed it very much.


	8. Chapter 8

_Fourth Planet in the Yavin System_

Both ships landed at the coordinates provided by the Rebel Base that was there. Once they landed, everyone from both ships disembarked. Everyone from the Falcon was greeted with open arms, and as it was with Ahsoka, but then everyone froze once they saw Vader!

"What is the meaning of this?!" Commander Willard asked with a raised voice.

"He's here with information about the Death Star, and he wants to see it destroyed." Leia told him.

"If the Empire captures us because of him, we're all doomed." Willard told her.

"I want to see that monstrosity destroyed because the Emperor would not listen that it should not have been built in the first place. And I do not want to see another planet like Alderaan destroyed because of it." Vader told them.

"Then why didn't you stop it from destroying Alderaan in the first place?" General Dodonna asked.

"Because the Emperor had trained several men and women in the ways of the Dark Side of the Force to prevent anyone from tampering with the firing mechanizing and stopping it from firing." Vader told them as a matter of fact.

Both men looked at him to see if they could believe him or not, and decided to take a chance that Vader was telling the truth to them. They then escorted everyone to the control room where they could look for a weakness in the Death Star. Artoo uploaded the info that he had, and Vader went over the schematics with the technical personnel to show them where the weak spot was. It was a small thermal exhaust port below the main port of the main dish.

As everyone was going over the plans, Brian decided to get his commlink out, and started to play 'Angry Mynocks'. Luke saw what his brother was doing, and wanted to know if he could try it.

"Hey sure thing. Let me set it to level one for you first since it's your first time playing it." Brian told him with a smile on his face.

Brian then went over the details of playing the game. He explained that the Mynocks had to destroy the structures that the Gundarks were in to progress further in the level before going to the next one. He told Luke about the different color Mynocks, and what they can do. Luke then proceeds to play.

Leia saw what her brothers were doing, and decided to join in.

"Can I try it once Luke is done?" Leia asked Brian.

"Hmm, let me think on that. No." He told her with a wicked smile on his face.

"Why not?!" She asked before she started to raise her voice.

"Let's see, Luke grew up on a farm where most likely his family didn't have any money to buy things for him that everyone else had. Mom and aunt Ahsoka had to work to get me my things until I was old enough to get a job and buy what I wanted on the limited amount of money I had earned between working and racing on the Swoop tracks. And you probably got everything since you grew up as a princess without a care in the world." He told her with smug look on his face.

This made Leia start to not like her brother, even though he was right, he still should have shared what was his with his siblings even if he didn't agree with them. The two of them went back and forth, while Luke, Han, and Chewie looked on to see who was going to win this battle of words.

Vader, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and Padme heard the arguing between brother and sister over a stupid game, and Vader decided to settle this once and for all! He went over and used the Force to take Brian's commlink from Luke. Luke was about to protest but stopped once he figured out what was going to happen next.

"_**ENOUGH OF THIS FIGHTING BETWEEN THE TWO OF YOU RIGHT NOW!"**_ Vader yelled at them.

They stopped long enough to see that their father had the commlink, and was very angry with them. He was angry, but it was the Light Side of the Force that was coming from him, and not the Dark. They looked at each other, and then him. They were in trouble with him now, and hated to see what he was going to do!

"I am going to hold on to this commlink, and before you say another thing young one, it's within my rights as your father to do so." Vader told Brian.

Brian just rolled his eyes once his father look at his sister.

"And you Leia, you should have respected your brother's wishes for not letting you play with his game. After all, Bail Organa most likely bought you everything that he could to make you happy. Both Luke and Brian didn't have it easy like you did." Vader reminded Leia.

They both looked at each other, and then their father.

"Now then, until the two of you can get along, I'm holding on to this commlink. And don't you protest about it. Once the two of you apologize to each other, then Brian will get his commlink back." Vader told them before joining the other adults.

They started to argue again, but the look from their mother told them otherwise. Everyone was surprised at the way that Vader handled the situation, for they thought he was going to somehow use the Dark Side to stop them. Padme, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan were proud of him. This might be the way for him to return to the Light Side of the Force by having his family with him now.

Vader wondered how much trouble his children gave everyone that had raised them. He knew that he never gave his mother any trouble, but he did with Obi-Wan as a teenager, and as a young adult. He smiled under his mask thinking of the trouble they were going to get into. Padme went over to him, and told him that she was very proud of him. He told her that he did what he thought was right, and stopped them before things got out of control. He then asked if Brian was just as he was as a teenager, and Padme told him just about. He wondered what it would have been like now to have raised the three of them together, and then shuddered at the thought of them getting into trouble and blaming each other for it.

They then went to the conference room to go over the attack plans for the Death Star, and hopefully destroy it before another planet was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

_The Death Star_

Grand Moff Tarkin had a crooked smile on his face. For he was going to do what Vader could not, and that was put an end to the Rebellion once and for all! He had dreamt of this moment once the station came on line, and was looking forward to it! He had silently agreed with Motti that this was the Ultimate power in the universe. His musings were interrupted by said man.

"Sir, what will happen if Lord Vader should be at the Rebel base when we fire upon it?" Motti asked, but already knew the answer.

"I'm afraid that Lord Vader will be killed by this station Motti." Tarkin said while hoping that Vader would still be on the planet when the Death Star fired upon it.

"You know something Governor. You could become the second highest person next to the Emperor once that happens." Motti told him matter of fact.

"And your point Motti?" Tarkin asked, but had an idea where this was going.

"Well sir, if _something_ were to _happen_ to the Emperor, then you would have to assume command of the Empire and declare yourself Emperor then." Motti said to him while smiling.

"Conan, you seem to forget about both Vader and the Emperor have their unique abilities. How could _something_ happen to the Emperor if he should detect an assassin attempt on his life?" Tarkin asked.

"It could be just that either the Force Field should shut down as he's coming off his shuttle. Or a bomb could go off in the docking bay, killing him and his guards." Motti told him.

"I see. Let's hope that someone can pull it off then. Once the Rebel base is destroyed, we should invite the Emperor on board the station for a celebration, and then celebrate my becoming Emperor, and you becoming my second in command." Tarkin said with an oily smile on his face.

"Shall I get things going, your _Highness_?" Motti asked him.

"Yes. Start making preparations for both the deaths of Vader and the Emperor and my becoming Emperor."

"As you wish your Majesty." Motti said before leaving Tarkin.

Tarkin loved what Motti had said and was doing. But once he became Emperor, he was going to implicate Motti in the deaths of both Vader and the Emperor. He was going to make sure that his hands were clean and Motti would either be sent to the Spice Mines of Kessel, or sentence to death. It didn't matter to Tarkin as long as there was no other officer that craved the power that Motti had shown he had.

Tarkin was counting down the time before the Death Star would fire upon the Rebel base, and be done with the Rebellion once and for all. And both Vader and the Emperor would soon be gone as well, for he hated both men as well, but hid it very well! He then went to very section in the control room to make sure that preparations were being made. Little did he realize that it was his time that was very short!


	10. Chapter 10

_Rebel Base on the 4th Moon of the Yavin System_

Gen. Dodonna had briefed the fighter pilots of what Lord Vader and the Rebel Technicians had discovered the weak point the in the Death Star. A few pilots were skeptical about this, but Luke assured one pilot, named Wedge Antilles that the shot can be made because Luke use to hunt down Womprats in his T-16 back on Tattoonie. Gen. Dodonna then said if there were no more questions, then they were to man their fighters and said to them 'May the Force be with them.'

Brian had decided to stay out of this because he felt it was his brother's chance to shine with the other Rebel pilots and fit in with them. Granted he could have joined them, but their mother would be devastated if she should lose one, if not both son's to the upcoming battle. Plus, he wanted to make sure that his _Father_ didn't try anything while the pilots were fighting for their lives. He still could not believe that Vader was their _Father_, and was not happy about it! Both he and Luke wanted a Father in their lives, but _him_!

For some reason both Luke and Leia had accepted _him_ as their _Father, but he could not!_ He had always wanted a Father in his life, for he wanted to learn things from him and make him proud of what he could do. Granted, his mother and aunt Ahsoka were there, but it wasn't the same. He needed someone that he could talk to about things that were bothering him, or to ask for advice about what the changes that his body was going through once he had hit puberty. He had some teachers in school that he would talk to, but still wished it was his Father.

Brian snapped out of his musings when his mother came up to him with a smile on her face. She embraced him in a hug knowing that he was still with her no matter what. She released him, and started to talk to him.

"Why aren't you going up there in a fighter?" She asked him.

"I figured that Luke would be better at this than me. Besides, if they all should not make the shot, then I wanted to be here with you when the Death Star fired on here. Also, wanted to make sure that dear old _Dad_ didn't try anything before that station destroyed this planet." He told his mother with the emphasis on _Dad_.

"How could you say that about your father? After all, he risked his life by coming here and showing everyone where the weak point in the station is at. He took a chance in coming here and instead of staying where he was suppose to be." Padme said to Brian.

"Oh sure he took a risk in coming here. After all, he did the same thing back 20 years ago when he lead the clone troopers to the Jedi Temple and slaughter the Jedi, including the younglings and babies while they were in their cribs! And I remember aunt Ahsoka telling me it was Vader, not Anakin Skywalker that nearly choked us to death! If he hadn't done those things, then we would have been still be together growing up and being a family! But instead, he decided to be with that monster that he calls _Master_ and terrorizes the galaxy!" Brian told her, reminding her of what Vader, not Anakin had done.

Brian then stormed out of her way before finding some place to sulk and calm down a bit. Padme knew what he was going through for at first had the same doubts, but could not help but remember how her husband had been before his fall from the Light side to the Dark side. Both Obi-Wan and Ahsoka saw what was happening, and figured that it was best to approach her once she son had left. Vader overheard everything, and knew his son was correct. For if he hadn't accepted Sidious's offer to join the Dark side of the Force, then he would of still have his family. He thought he could have saved Padme from dying if he had became Darth Vader, but now knew that Sidious lied to him, and that Padme still lived now because she had gone into hiding once the triplet's were born.

Both Obi-Wan and Ahsoka saw him coming over to Padme, and left the two of them alone for a bit. Padme smiled at her husband hoping that Anakin Skywalker was returning to her, and Vader would be gone forever. Padme knew that he was upset, and reassured him that things will be alright and soon. He told her that he wished he had not done the things he had done, and that he didn't deserve her forgiveness. She told him that she had forgave him, but would not forget that terrible night for it gave her the strength to fight on and with the help of Ahsoka, raise Brian the best that she could.

Just then, an announcement came over the loudspeakers that the fighter pilots had taken off, and were on their way to face the Death Star. Everyone in the control room said a silent prayer to the Maker that this would work, and begin the steps on ridding the galaxy of the Empire and restoring the Republic to its rightful place in the galaxy.


	11. Chapter 11

_Outside the Grand Hall on Yavin 4_

Everyone was excited that the Death Star was destroyed! But they knew that they would have to find another place to continue their fight against the Empire. But for now, it was a time of celebration. Luke, Han, and Chewie were preparing for their walk down the aisle to where Leia, Padme, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Brian, and even their father were as well including General Dodonna.

After they made their way down, they Leia had put a medal around first Luke's neck, and then Han's. Chewie would have to be done later, but for now, they were happy. The three of them turned around, and Chewie howled and the audience started clapping very loudly.

Everyone then started to leave the Grand Hall and started to prepare to find the location for their new base. Brian had gone to his mother's ship to make sure that nothing was done to it since it was his _Father_ and Ahsoka that had brought the ship here. He had put too much work into it, including some modifications of his own into her.

As he was checking the landing struts for he thought he heard something wrong with them when the ship landed. Everything seemed alright, but decided to check the engines next. As he was doing so, he heard the unmistakable sound of his _Father's_ breathing.

"_Great, I wonder what he wants now?! I really don't need him breathing down my neck! Oh great, just made a joke about him! Now that's funny!"_ Brian thought to himself while chuckling a bit.

"Can I help you?" Brian said to Vader.

"I was wondering if you need any help with the engines." Vader wanted to know.

"No." Was all that Brian said to him.

"I know the engines inside and out. I can help you with them."

"I said no. Now leave me alone." Brian said as he picked up a spanner.

"Look, I know we haven't got off on the right foot here, but let me try to get to know you."

"_**KRIFF! YOU HAD 20 YEARS TO TRY TO KNOW THE THREE OF US! BUT INSTEAD, YOU DECIDED TO SERVE THE EMPEROR INSTEAD OF BEING THERE FOR MOM AND US! BUT I GUESS THE EMPEROR MEANT MORE TO YOU THAN WE DID! SO DO US ALL A FAVOR, AND STAY AWAY FROM US!" **_Brian yelled at his father.

Padme had heard the yelling coming from the ship, and went inside to find out what was going on. She heard the last part, and was angry at her son for speaking to his father this way! Granted he had every right to be angry at his father's decision, but it was time for him to forgive him and get on with what was happening now!

"Listen here Brian Skywalker! Your father risked his life to come here and give the Alliance the information in regards to the Death Star. If he hadn't, I hate the thought of what would have happened now. You need to apologize to him, and help with the finding a new base for the Rebellion." She told Brian.

"And you seem to forget what it was like for me when I was younger with some of the kids teasing me that I didn't have a father. Nor what some of the parents were thinking of that you and Ahsoka were a couple! And they way they would talk behind your backs at what they were saying about the two of you!" Brian reminded her.

"And I had stopped those rumors once they found out that I was married and that I had told them that your father had been a casualty of the Clone Wars. In fact he was! Did you forget about that as well? He's still the brave man that I had married 23 years ago, and I still love him very much." Padme told Brian with sadness in her voice.

"Yeah, that's why he threw it all away for the Emperor then. Just for your love and nearly killed us because of that love." Brian said to her.

Vader saw what happened next, and could not stop it even if he wanted to, for Padme moved too fast that would make a Jedi proud! She took her right hand and slapped Brian on his left cheek that left a burning mark on his face! She had never hit him before, but he was crossing the line for he didn't know what it was like 20 years ago on that day. Brian stormed off the ship, and decided to find some place to be by himself and cool off for a bit.

Vader went over to Padme, and put a hand on her shoulder to let her know that he was there for her. She turned around and hugged him, for she had tears running down her face. Vader wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. After a few minutes, Padme finally looked up at her husband.

"Ani, you'll have to forgive Brian. He has a tendency to fly off the handle sometimes. But this was the first time that I have ever hit him. I don't know what came over me to do that to him. I feel so helpless right now." Padme said to him.

"At least you didn't do what the Emperor would do to me if I have failed on a mission for him. Padme, I've decided to give up being a servant to the Emperor and help the Rebellion in fighting the Empire." He said to her.

"You have! That's great Ani! That will be great news for the Alliance! They will be happy to have you on their side now." She said with a cheerful voice.

"There's more. I need to get my injuries healed, otherwise the Emperor will know where I've been at. After all, who would not know what Darth Vader looks like."

"But where are you going to go? You can't just up and leave without some sort of plan."

"But I do. I've been secretly giving Taun We the means to begin the process of collecting some cell samples to start when the time was right." Anakin told her.

"Does that mean that you'll be Anakin Skywalker again?" Padme asked him.

"That's just it, I'm not sure who I am anymore since you, the children, and Ahsoka came into my life now. Part of me is Anakin Skywalker, while the other part is still Darth Vader." He told her.

"How does Obi-Wan fit into this then? After all, the two of you were like brothers before Mustafar." She reminded him.

"There was a time when I wanted to kill him for what happened then. The two of us have a lot to work out now, and hopefully we can be brothers again." Anakin told her.

"I believe that you will return and you and Obi-Wan will be brothers again, and help our children become Jedi and stop the Emperor once and for all." She told him.

"We'll have to leave soon for Kamino so they can start the process of healing my injuries then. When do you want to leave?"

"We'll have to let the Alliance know, plus you know Obi-Wan and Ahsoka will want to go with us and be there once you're healed." She told him with a smile on her face.

"What about the children? Do you think they will come with us?"

"I know Luke and Leia will. I don't know about Brian. He's too much like you, and so is Leia. They both seem to have your temper at times."

"That's what I'm afraid of. It might be best if we went in separate ships then to Kamino. This way there won't be any fighting between the two of them."

"That sounds good. Let's go and find them and tell them the news."

They then walked off the ship to find their children, and hopefully they will accept the idea of accompany their parents to Kamino so their father can be finally free of the suit and mask and live a normal life again. Or at least as normal as a Skywalker can especially with three children that maybe as bad as their father at times!


	12. Chapter 12

_Imperial Center_

Sidious was not too happy with the reports on the Death Star's destruction! He had thought the Separatist's had taken care of any weaknesses that the Death Star had. Apparently that wasn't the case! He knew that Vader had told him some time ago that there was a flaw in the design, but Sidious didn't listen to Vader and used Force Lighting on Vader for speaking his mind about the station. Now he wished he had listened to the young Sith Lord at the time instead of gloating over his precious toy.

And speaking of Vader, in the last report from Tarkin was that Vader had come across his old Padawan from his other life as Anakin Skywalker and left the Death Star! How did someone like her get him to leave his post? That was the curious thing for him; he didn't know why Vader would do such a thing. After all, he was a Sith and should have killed her instead of leaving with her. Then again, maybe Vader was making her take him to the Rebel base for the Death Star to find and destroy a lot faster than what Tarkin would have done.

Sidious then felt a strong disturbance in the Force, and it was strong! For it felt like Vader's, but it was a lot stronger than Vader's and more lethal! He would have to try to find this person and do his best to turn him or her into a Sith Lord in case Vader had either started to become Skywalker again, or he was dead. Either way, he was going to have a new apprentice and then the Rebellion was going to be doom very soon!

_Enroute to Kamino_

After convincing both the Alliance and Han that they needed to go to Kamino, both ships were in hyperspace on their way to get Anakin healed. While Padme, Luke, Leia, Anakin, and Obi-Wan were in Padme's ship, Brian and Ahsoka were with Han and Chewie. Brian was also glad that the droids that were with Leia were on his mother's ship. He liked Artoo, but 3PO was getting on his nerves with all the talking he was doing!

Ahsoka was going over more saber moves with Brian while Han and Chewie watched. Han had told Brian that just a few days ago he had seen the old man, as he liked to call Obi-Wan, teaching Luke about the Force and that he didn't believe in it. But that had all changed once he met the rest of the Skywalker family!

Ahsoka was using two Seekers on Brian to see if he could deflect the bolts that they would shoot at him. He managed to get all but two of the bolts, but he was glad that he was able to do so. He took off the blast helmet and used the Force to grab the towel that Ahsoka had for him. He wiped his face off and smiled at her.

"That was very good. Very soon you'll be as good as your father with a Lightsaber." Ahsoka told him with a smile on her face.

That comment wiped the smile off of Brian's face, and his eyes turned grey at that remark! Ahsoka knew that both he and his father had to come to terms of what happened, but as long as Brian was angry with his father, that was not going to happen very soon.

"Listen kid, I know you're mad at your father for what he's done, but give him a break. I remember him and the old man from the Wars, and I wanted to be like them. I don't have the Force, but I'm one hell of a pilot. Take it from me, I really didn't know my parents, and at times, I'm glad that I don't. You only get a once in a life time chance to make amends. So don't waste this opportunity." Han told Brian.

Brian listened to Han, and decided to give the smugglers advice something to think about. But for now, he was going to continue with his saber practice with Ahsoka now. Maybe soon he will do his best to get along with his father, but for now, he was going to keep his distance the only way he can and that was with his anger towards him, and his saber.


	13. Chapter 13

_Kamino_

With both ships finally able to land after flying through a storm that always seemed to be going on all the time, everyone disembarked and were greeted by Taun We. Taun We did not know everyone except for Obi-Wan Kenobi from meeting him so long ago. As they were walking down the corridor, Taun We began speaking to Anakin.

"Lord Vader, what is the reason for your visit? We were not expecting you so soon since your last visit." Taun We wanted to know.

"I'm here to begin the project that we had discussed the last time I was here Taun We. It must begin immediately." Anakin told Taun We.

"Are you sure Lord Vader? After all, we had only just begun growing the cells to be at the needed growth before we can begin." Taun We told him.

"It must begin Taun We. My family and friends need me to be the way I was before I had to wear this suit. Also another thing Taun We."

"Yes Lord Vader." Taun We wanted to know.

"Do not call me Lord Vader anymore. I am Anakin Skywalker. That is the name I was born with, and that is the name I will go by again." Anakin told Taun We.

"As you wish Lo-Anakin Skywalker." Taun We said to him.

Everyone but one in the Skywalker family smiled as Anakin told Taun We to call him by his real name. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka also smiled at what Anakin had said, but Han, Chewie, and especially Brian wanted to make sure that he didn't betray them and revert back to his Sith ways now.

They toured the facility and saw more clones being created, raised, and trained into becoming Imperial Stormtroopers for the Emperor. They reached the medical section, and Taun We instructed Anakin to take a seat while they would prepare for his operations. Taun We then told the Skywalker triplets that they would need some blood samples from them in case they needed to do a transfusion if anything were to happen on the operating table.

Luke and Leia had no problem since they had accepted their father, but Brian wasn't too sure about this since he still did not trust his father to do the right thing. He did after everyone told him it was the only way to make sure that if anything were to happen, one of them would be able to give him the transfusion.

Taun We made sure to take enough samples to make sure that there was more than enough for analysis. He took the extra samples to another part of the facility and contacted the Emperor.

"Yes Taun We." Sidious said to Taun We.

"I have some blood samples of the Skywalker children here my lord."

"Good. Now begin with Order Dark Ones Taun We. And make sure you do not fail me on this. Do I make myself clear on this?!" Sidious threatened.

"I won't my lord. But what of Anakin Skywalker? He will be healed and then he won't be stopped." Taun We asked.

"Heal him. I want him to see what his children would be like if they had became Sith Lords if we had trained them instead of the cloning process. Begin immediately Taun We. Keep me updated on their progress." Sidious said before closing the communications between the two of them.

Taun We then took the samples to a technician that worked for the Emperor and started the cloning process. It would take some time, but once the clones were grown, it would take no time for them to join the Emperor in keeping the Galaxy in control of the Sith for a very long time.


	14. Chapter 14

_12 Hours Later_

Padme was on pins and needles awaiting the news on her husband's operation. A droid would come out every so often to update her, and it still was making her nervous as to the fact that her Anakin could come out of there, or possibly die on the operating table.

Granted that everyone was there for her, she just wished that Brian was more supportive of what was happening now. Instead, he decided to get something to eat and then practice more with his saber. It was frustrating for her knowing that her son was doing something else instead of being here to hear whether or not his father was going to be alright or not. The same droid that kept her updated had come out again, and Padme dreaded to hear what it was going to say now.

"Mrs. Skywalker, I have news on your husband's condition." It told her in a flat voice.

"Yes, what is it? I can't bear to wait any longer." She told the droid with fear in her tone.

"It appears that your husband has…"

_In another part of the Facility_

Brian was meditating for a while after practicing with his saber. He wanted to be with his mother, but with everyone else there, he figured that there was no need for him to be there. Granted that Luke and Leia, whom he was not crazy about her, where there to be there in case anything should happen to their _father._

He still could not get use to the fact that Darth Vader, aka Anakin Skywalker, was going to be healed soon. He wished that there was a father figure in his life. Leia had Bail Organa while Luke had Owen Lars, his step-uncle since their Grandmother had married Cliegg Lars many years ago. He wondered what she was like before hearing how she had died. If she had lived, she would have most likely been spoiling them very much when they would have visited her on Tattoonie.

He then felt a great rush of relief in the Force for the operation must have been successful now! He felt his mother's joy flowing through the Force along with everyone that was there. He then heard a knock on the door, and saw Han come in. He smiled at Brian as he came in.

"Hey kid, heard your old man made it through. He's going to be fine now." Han said to him.

"Yeah, well don't mind me if you don't see me jumping up and down for joy right now. I'm not in the 'Happy Zone' as you can see." Brian said to Han in a sarcastic voice.

"Listen kid, just because you don't like your father, that doesn't mean you have to be a downer for your mother. She was hoping that you would have been there for her. Granted that she had everyone there supporting her, but she wanted you there as well." Han fired back at Brian.

Brian knew that Han was right, and conceded to him. Brian left with Han to go to his mother, and to hear that his father was going to be fine. Brian then thought he felt a disturbance in the Force that was familiar to him, but could not place. He shook his head and went along with Han to be with his mother.

_Cloning Rooms_

Taun We was checking on the progress on the clones that the Emperor wanted. He saw that they were growing in the accelerated rate that the Emperor had told Taun We later on. They were near maturing, and would then be sent to the Emperor for his personal training.

Taun We knew that if things didn't work with the clones, then they would have to start over and that would not please the Emperor at all! For he was not the one that you would report on your failure to, for he would punish you in the most horrific ways that he could think of. One would rather die and get it over with before facing your disappointments to him!

Taun We saw that the eyes of the clones were opening, and the color was yellow like the Emperor's. This would please him very much for the time being. Once they were taught how to walk and talk, they would then be sent to Imperial Center to meet with the Emperor and begin their training in the ways of the Sith and continue keeping the Sith in power forever!


	15. Chapter 15

"So how long will he have to stay in stasis for?" Padme asked the Doctor that came out not too long after the droid gave her the news about Anakin.

"He'll have to stay there for at least a minimum of 48 hours. It also depends on how his body accepts the new organs and limbs. If they don't, then he would have to either try again, or wear the suit for the rest of his life. But for now, let's wait and see what happens now." The Doctor told her with a small smile on his face before leaving her.

At least now she had some hope for her and Anakin now. And hopefully things will turn out for the better once he's healed. But if he wasn't, she didn't know what he would do then. She wished that Anakin had listened to both her and Obi-Wan that day back o Mustafar now, but he chose Palpatine over everything else. She brought her mind back when she saw her son and Han come in.

"I'm glad you're finally here. Your father will have to remain in stasis for at least 48 hours. I wished you were here when both the medical droid and the Doctor brought us the news." Padme told Brian with sadness in her voice.

"Sorry mom, but I still can't believe that Vader is my father no matter what you've told me before he turned to the Dark Side. I'll believe that he turned back to the Light Side when I see it happen. After all, you've got Aunt Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and I that can sense the Force more clearing than either Luke or stuck-up, I mean Leia can." Brian said before getting a dirty look from his sister and mother.

"Hey, why don't I take the kids for some saber practice? I know that they could most likely use a break here. Obi-Wan, do you want to come with me or stay with Padme?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'll come with you. Padme, why don't you get some rest in one of the rooms that were provided for us. Captain Solo, would you and Chewbacca like to see some Lightsaber practice? You most likely would like to see them, especially since Brian could best them since he has the most skill to do so." Obi-Wan said to Han.

Han got the hint to let Padme be by herself, and besides, it would give him some time with Leia. He didn't know why, but felt that the two of them belonged together. They left Padme and headed for the area where Han found Brian and left with them.

Padme then sat down in the chair that was provided for her and relaxed a bit before the big sleep monster finally claimed her. She dreamt that everything would be fine and Anakin and the children would finally put an end to Palpatine and his rule over the galaxy.

When they reached the room that Brian had used earlier, they were deciding who would practice with whom.

"Look, why don't I practice with Luke, and spoiled princess here can practice with Aunt Ahsoka." Brian said before getting a punch in the arm by his sister.

"I am not a spoiled princess. I'm your sister, and don't you forget that!" Leia said with some anger in her voice.

"Hey, if the money and privileges fit, then you are a spoiled princess." Brian told her.

Luke and Han had to keep the two of them from getting into a fight! Chewie growled that Wookiee younglings knew better than to argue with each other. Han wished he could have put some credits down now who could win the fight between them, but thought better of it.

Once they were separated, Luke and Brian got out their sabers, while Obi-Wan handed Leia his so she could practice with Ahsoka. As they started, Obi-Wan noticed that Brian was using different saber moves each time. It was like he had mastered them and was using them that were never seen before. He then called out to Leia to join Luke to see what Brian could do.

Leia joined Luke in practicing against their brother, and hopefully she would be the to defeat him. Ahsoka tossed her saber to Brian so he could show them what level he was on. He ignited her saber and held it in his left hand, and his saber in his right. Both Luke and Leia had no idea what to make of this, but were determined to best their brother in practice.

Brian was up to the challenge since he had done this before with Ahsoka while she had used a long sword similar to her saber. Brian was working up a good sweat, but Luke and Leia had it worse since neither of them had done this type of practice before with one opponent having a weapon in both hands.

He defeated Leia with no problem, but Luke had a little bit of practice before meeting him, and was impressed by the little training he had received to keep up with him. But before Leia could rejoin, Brian had defeated Luke and called it quits for now. He told Luke that he was able to hold his own, and would like to help him with his skills some more. Ahsoka told Leia that she and Obi-Wan could train her some more and were glad to do so. Leia took that as a compliment and was happy to get some more training from them.

Han and Chewie clapped at what they had saw, and went over to the triplets and then they headed to their rooms to get cleaned up and find out if there was any more news about their father.


	16. Chapter 16

**I want to thank those who have read and reviewed my story so far, and hopefully will keep updating when I can. Work and Family life here. I know, story first then the rest of that! LOL! Hope everyone has a good day now!**

_Imperial Center_

Sidious was impressed by the clones that Taun We had sent him, and he was not easily impressed. He saw that they had the same characteristics as the original Skywalker triplets, and was going to use that to his advantage. He had begun their training in the Dark Side of the Force, and they had remarkable powers that he did not think they had.

He then decided that he would put them in strategic positions in the Empire. First though, he had to come up with Sith names for them, for he could not take the chance of someone reporting to Skywalker that there were clones of his children. He thought of coming up with new names, but then he thought of using names from the past that would strike more terror to everyone that dared look up the names! The first name that came into mind was Darth Traya for she betrayed those that were both close and worked for her. She would be perfect for 'negotiating' with people around her. Next was Darth Malek, and he would be in charge of the fighter squadrons throughout the Empire. Next was a name that would definitely bring terror to the galaxy for it was still spoken to this very day, and it was Darth Revan! Even though Revan had returned to the Light Side of the Force because of the love he had for one Jedi Padawan named Bastilla Shan, and his friends that accompany him on his quest to discover the Star Forge, he was a leader of many while he was a Dark Lord of the Sith!

Yes, Darth Revan would command the Imperial Star Fleet and spread his reign even further than before! Sidious was looking forward to seeing Skywalker's face if and when he would come to challenge him and seeing the clones of his children by his side to defeat him! He would be finally rid the galaxy of the accursed Jedi once the children of Skywalker along with whomever else is with them!

He then felt several disturbance in the Force as his Force Adepts began to die! He didn't know who could do this? He then realized where the disturbance was coming from, the clones! He went to see what they were doing, and they were using the Force to bring about the destruction of his Force Adepts and possibly taking over the galaxy! He brought out his Lightsaber and advanced towards them! But they had brought out their sabers, and smiled wickedly at their Master! Sidious was doomed before the three of them attacked him at the same time!

He had defeated four Jedi Masters when he seized control of the galaxy twenty years ago, but this was different! He was facing three young Sith Lords, and they were going to destroy him and seize control now! He died as the first saber cut through him and the other sabers finished the job!

The three of them looked at the remains of their former Master and smiled! They knew what he wanted for them, and they took control of where they were supposed to be! They were going to rule the galaxy and destroy the last of the Jedi Knights since Sidious was too weak to do so! They made sure to start to go after the other Dark Side Adepts before anyone found out what had happened. Once that was done, then they would go after the Jedi next and then rule for all eternity!


	17. Chapter 17

_Dagobah_

Yoda had felt a shift in the Force for the last couple of days, and knew that Vader was becoming Anakin Skywalker again! He was glad, but it was too little too late to have stopped Sidious because he wished that Anakin had done so long ago.

He then felt another disturbance, and felt the death of Sidious from three new Sith Lords! This was troubling to Yoda for no one knew of this before! He decided that he had to leave Dagobah and hopefully join the Rebels in their quest to stop the Empire, and more importantly, the new Sith threat!

He got into the ship that he used long ago to go into exile, and headed towards where Anakin maybe at. He laid in a course for Kamino and hopefully get there before anything else happened.

_Kamino_

Padme waited with everyone else on Anakin's revival from stasis. It had been twenty years since she had last seen his face and hopefully everything would be fine. So far his vitals had been stable, but hopefully nothing will prevent him from ever having to wear that dreaded suit again!

Anakin had the strangest dream that he was still wearing that suit still, and wanted out of it! He slowly opened his eye and saw that he was not looking through red filters! He raised his right arm and saw that it was whole once again! He slowly placed his hands on his face for fearing that his face was still scarred from the fires of Mustafar!

He felt a smooth, unscarred face! He then saw the face of his wife for the first time without the aid of the mask! He started to smile at her and touched her face then! She slowly touched his face and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He then saw the faces of his children, and smiled at them! Luke and Leia were happy to finally see the face of their father, but the youngest of the triplets was not happy! He was going to have to do his best to win over Brian, and hopefully they would become friends in the future.

He then saw the face of both Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, and knew that he had a lot to atone for with them. It was going to be a long and painful recovery for them, but it was going to be worth it! Suddenly, there was a strong disturbance in the Force for everyone that was Force sensitive had felt it! It was painful and yet they knew that there was a new growing threat not only to the Jedi, but to the Rebel Alliance!

Han told them that there was a ship coming in, and wanted clearance to land. Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka knew that it was Master Yoda, and told Han to let the ship come in for a landing since they were not in any danger yet. He is hoping that Yoda will forgive him for the pain and suffering that he had caused as Darth Vader, and will help rebuild the Jedi Order once the new threat was dealt with. He then saw the diminutive Master come in and waited for what the once Grand Master of the now once and Great Jedi Order had to say.


	18. Chapter 18

**Please forgive me if I don't get Yoda's speak the way that he talks, for it will be interesting to try. "Do or do not, there is no Try."**

**And thanks again for reading and reviewing, it is very much appreciated! ;-)**

The diminutive Jedi Master came into the recovery room to see everyone there. He went over to Anakin with his ears starting to perk up a bit at seeing how the injuries were healed.

"Healed you are now Anakin. Good that back you are to the Light Side now." Yoda said to Anakin with a small smile on his face.

"It is good to see you as well Master. I wished I had listened to everyone that day when Palpatine decided to take over the galaxy." Anakin said with regret in his voice.

"Too late now to change the past, but the future is still in motion. I sense that Sidious is dead, but now new Sith Lords have taken his place. Stop now we must."

"Who's tiny here mom?" Brian asked before the introductions were made.

Brian then felt a sharp pain in his leg for Yoda had hit him with his Gimer stick. Yoda then turned his attention back to Anakin. Leia tried to not to laugh because of what had happened now, but the giggles would not stop. Brian just glared at her, wishing that there were times that they were not related!

"He my children is the Grand Master of the Jedi Order, Master Yoda." Anakin said with a smile on his face.

"Once I was Grand Master, but not now. But now is not time to regret, for a new Sith Order has arrived. No not how this became, but stop it must! Jedi we are, and destroy the Sith is what do we will. Training for two of your younglings need while the other will continue." Yoda told them.

"I can continue to train Brian. He's a very good student so far and nothing to complain about. He still has more to learn, but he'll be fine." Ahsoka said to Yoda.

"Luke train I will. But who will train Leia?" Yoda wanted to know.

"I will once I'm out of here Master." Anakin said.

"So dear old dad get's to train daddy's little girl. Guess it's only right since she'll most likely be spoiled some more." Brian said before getting a jab in the ribs from Ahsoka.

"Fighting among you stop it must for the Sith are ones to fight now." Yoda reminded them.

Everyone else was ready to separate Brian and Leia again if things got out of hand. Anakin then mentioned that he wanted to speak to Ahsoka alone for now. Everyone left leaving Anakin alone with Ahsoka not knowing what he was going to say or do. Anakin motioned for her to approach him.

"Snips, I know I have done things that I should not have done once I became Vader, but there is something that I have to do now. It is something that should have been done twenty years ago." Anakin told her.

"What's that master?" Ahsoka asked.

"For having not falling to the Dark Side like I have and for helping Padme raise a Skywalker, which I'm sure was not easy, you are no longer Padawan Tano, but now Knight Tano." Anakin said to her with a smile on his face.

"A Kn-Knight master! Are you sure about this? Don't you have to have permission to do this?" She wanted to know.

"I'm sure both Obi-Wan and Yoda would approve of this. And Brian needs a full Knight to finish his training Ahsoka. Who better than the one that began his training."

"Thank you master! This is great now! I'm finally a Jedi Knight!" She said with happiness in her voice.

"There's something else Ahsoka."

"What's that?"

"I hope you can forgive what I have done, for I'm going to have get Obi-Wan and Yoda to forgive me as well."

"I think first you need to forgive yourself master. We'll help you when you need it, and I'm sure Padme and the kids will help you as well."

"I know Luke and Leia will be there, but what about Brian? He hates me with every fiber of his being, and I can't blame him for that, but I wish he would start to forgive what I had done and work together in stopping the new Sith threat." Anakin said with regret in his voice.

Ahsoka went over to him, and hugged him. She told him that things will work out and soon. He told Ahsoka to tell everyone of what he had done for her, and to have a good time for now. But tomorrow they will have to begin their training and come up with a plan with the Rebel Alliance and bring democracy back to the galaxy.


	19. Chapter 19

_Imperial Center_

The three Dark Lords contemplated their next move since they rid themselves of that weak Sith Lord Sidious. They decided to wear masks for the time being so not to let anyone see their face's until it was too late to stop them! They made the few Dark Adepts that they kept alive swear their loyalty to them unless they were willing to die like their brothers and sisters did! The Adepts swore their lives to the new Dark Lords and then went to their ships to try to find the Skywalker family and report back to their new Masters.

They next continued their training for when the day that they faced the Chosen One and his family, they would be ready to finally destroy them and rule the galaxy forever!

_Rebel Flagship Home One_

The leaders of the Rebel Alliance had received word that Darth Vader, now known as Anakin Skywalker again, had recovered from his surgery and his injuries were healed! They also learned that Jedi Master Yoda was with them, and would be joining the fight to restore order to the galaxy. This was going to bring about the turn around that the galaxy needed to restore order and democracy.

Yoda was going to come to the Rebel Flagship before the others returned for Anakin needed time to heal properly before joining them. They weren't too happy, but they knew that once he was fully healed, he along with his children would be unstoppable against the new Sith Lords that had taken over after the 'sudden death' of Palpatine.

They have heard that the Sith Lords had powers greater than Palpatine, and hopefully Anakin Skywalker and the children would be able to stop them once and for all! Padme then informed them that they would take Anakin to Manaan to heal since there was a Kolto facility still there in case something should happen to him. Once Anakin was fully healed, then they would join up with the Alliance leaders and come up with a plan to finally bring peace to the galaxy.


	20. Chapter 20

_Manaan_

Both ships landed not too far from Padme living quarters. The group made their way to the quarters without being spotted by the Imperials there. When Padme unlocked her door, everyone went inside to see a huge living room and plenty of sleeping quarters.

"So where does everyone sleep at?" Han asked.

"Luke can share my room, while she who snores can sleep in Ahsoka's room." Brian told him.

Leia glared at her brother for saying that.

"I do not snore." She told him.

Brian and Han both went over to the security system, and brought up the recordings from Padme's ship.

"I had trouble sleeping, and had to find out where the noise was coming from. It was the middle of the night, and I contacted Han to see if the Falcon was having any troubles." Brian told everyone.

"I told the kid that I wasn't, and that he should turn on the camera's to see where the noise was coming from." Han said to them.

An image came up on the security system of the quarters that Leia had used on the ship. All of a sudden, everyone heard a noise that was never heard before! It was Leia snoring very loudly, and luckily the noise didn't travel through the entire ship. Leia's face turned beet red from the embarrassment that her brother had put her through! She went over to him and before anyone could do anything, gave him a punch in the stomach and stormed towards the room that she would be sharing with their Aunt Ahsoka!

Han just laughed at what happened to Brian. Anakin was going to have to talk to his son to stop harassing his sister like this for it was getting out of hand. He loved his children, even if one didn't love him back. Leia was his baby girl even if he wasn't there to be there for them, but now he wished he had listened to everyone about Sidious, and defeated him like he was suppose to and bring balance back to the Force.

He shook his head as Padme told everyone where they would be sleeping and for them to get settled in and get some rest. He knew for some reason that tomorrow was going to be a long day for all of them.


	21. Chapter 21

_The next day on Manaan_

Both Luke and Brian had got up early the next morning, got into the showers and dressed. They headed into the kitchen and made themselves a huge breakfast. After eating breakfast, they headed out without a plan on what to do next.

"So what's there to do here?" Luke wanted to know.

"There's a lot to do. There's the cantina where you can drink, gamble, listen to the bands, and there is a swoop track that I would race my swoop bike on." He told his brother.

"Swoop track! That sounds great! When can we do that?!" Luke asked with an excited voice.

"I have to check later to see if there's any time available to race my bike. Right now there's most likely some races going on right now. Also, there's swimming here as well from what you most likely seen when we landed last night." Brian told Luke.

"Swimming? I hate to tell you this, but…" Luke started to say.

"Let me guess, you can't swim." Brian said matter of factly.

"Yeah. You have to remember that I come from a desert planet where water wasn't taken for granted."

"Sorry about that. Say, mom could probably teach you to swim. She taught me when I was like two years old. It was fun splashing around in the water like that." Brian told Luke remembering those days.

"I hope so. I hate to be the only one that can't swim in the family." Luke said with some remorse in his voice.

"Hey big brother, don't worry about it. If you can't, don't worry. I'm sure that there's another things that you're good at. Come on, let's head over to the garage where I have my bike and you can look at it and help me tune her up." Brian said with a smile on his face.

Both brothers headed out to enjoy themselves. Leia heard the conversation and wished that her younger brother would include her as well. But at least Han was willing to be with her. Maybe there was something about the smuggler and maybe more from there. Only time will tell with what will happen there.


	22. Chapter 22

_**To those that have been reading, reviewing, and adding, thanks for the support, it is appreciated very much! Will try to update again after this chapter. Keep reading and 'May the Force be with You!'**_

_Orbit above Manaan_

An Imperial Star Destroyer, the largest in the Imperial Fleet had made its way into orbit above Manaan. It is the flagship of the Imperial Fleet, the Super Star Destroyer Executor. It was under the command of the three Force Adepts under the command of the new Sith Lords, and they did not want to fail their masters, for failure would mean their deaths. They told the new Admiral, Piett that they were going down to the surface to check the rumors of the Skywalker family being here.

Admiral Piett assured them that things will be as it was when they return, for he did not want to be the next victim like the previous Admiral, Ozzell had voiced his opinions about the Skywalker family being on Manaan. Once they left the bridge, Admiral Piett breathed a sigh of relief once they left. He wished that he had served under Lord Vader, but he had heard rumors that the Dark Lord had defected to the Rebel Alliance, and may tip the balance to the Rebels favor which may not be too bad of an idea if this is true.

He had secret meetings with General Veers and a few other top officers on the ship to see if they would help him take the ship over and possibly defect themselves with the crew to join the Rebels and stop the madness that is the Empire now! They would have to screen the crew if they could be trusted, and so far the few they did seem to support the officers since they did not want to be the next victim of the Sith Lords both on the ship, and back on Imperial Center.

Admiral Piett is hoping in a way that the Skywalker family is here on Manaan, and hopefully convince them to let them join the Rebels and then take on the Empire with the mighty ship that was the most advance ship in both fleets. He decided to set into motion a plan with the others to find the Skywalker family and offer them safe passage to the Rebel base wherever it may be.


	23. Chapter 23

_Manaan_

After convincing Han to let him store his bike on the Falcon considering that it might be a long time before returning to Manaan, Brian and everyone else went to the local cantina for some enjoyment before heading back to the new Rebel base. Anakin reminded the triplets about no underage drinking. Brian just rolled his eyes for he had heard all this before from his mother.

"Yeah, whatever old man." Brian said before he and Luke headed over to the bar.

"Where does he get off talking to me that way? And where did he get the attitude from?" Anakin asked.

Padme, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka looked at him with amused looks on their faces. It dawned on him where his youngest son got the attitude from.

"I guess this is payback for the way I talk to you Obi-Wan. Now I know how it feels." Anakin said with a little laughter in his voice.

Everyone there at the table laughed with him. He then spotted his daughter with Solo. He was starting to like the young man, for his Leia could have done worse. Like the prince from Hapes for one, or some of the other sniveling idiots that he had to deal with while as Vader in the presence of the Emperor. For some reason, the Force was showing him that they belonged together and would have a family of their own someday.

He then saw his two sons over by the bar, and shook his head. For Luke was a lot like Padme, while both Brian and Leia took after him. It was amazing that the two younger ones would have his attitude. But Brian was handy with fixing things, and now using a lightsaber and blasters as well. While Leia could handle a blaster from the training that she had received while growing up on Alderaan, she also had a knack for getting her way like Padme does. A barmaid came over and took their drink order, and talked some more about meeting up with the Rebels in a couple of days.

Brian and Luke were at the bar enjoying their Juma Juice, and talking about growing up in different environments. They laughed at the things that they had done, and some of the trouble they both got into. Brian then spotted someone that he thought he would never see again since that 'incident' two years ago.

It was his one-time girlfriend Jillian Piett and her cousin, Mara Jade. Brian saw the look on Luke's face when he saw Mara! It was like Luke was in love for the first time, and it showed! Brian nudged his brother in the ribs to see if he was alright.

"Hey Luke. Wake up. It's me and stop staring at her." Brian said to him.

"I have never seen anyone like her before." Luke said to his brother.

"Let me guess, the girls weren't interested in you or weren't your type." Brian said to him.

"That's how it was. Also, Uncle Owen didn't want me to go into either Mos Eisley or Mos Espa for he feared that I would meet the wrong type of girl, or decide to leave the farm. I miss him and Aunt Beru right now."

"Hey, look. I'll introduce you to Mara before I ask Jillian if she wants to pick up where we left off before. How does that sound?"

"Okay, but I may want to talk to her alone if things start to work out." Luke told Brian.

"Hey, no problem there Luke. Besides, I'm hoping that her father isn't here now. Because let's just say that things were starting to get serious with us before he decided to transfer to a new assignment." Brian said while remembering the good times he had with Jillian.

The two of them headed over to the girls, and before they left, Jillian saw him in over two years! She was surprised to see Brian still here. She thought that he would have left the planet by now and was either a co-pilot or something. She then noticed the person next to him that was staring at her cousin. He was cute, but not her type, whereas Brian was. There was something about him that it was like she should know him from somewhere, but could not place it. She was then brought back to the person in front of her.

"Hey Jillian." Was all that he said to her while her heart melted from looking at him.


	24. Chapter 24

**Just want to thank everyone for the reviews and the adds/favors lists. Will try to update often when I can. Please be patient for it is taking time to write this and get everything sorted before I start each chapter. Again, thanks and 'May the Force be with You!'**

"Hey to you to." Jillian said to Brian.

"It's been a while Jillian. I hope that your father isn't still mad at me for what nearly happened."

"No, but you know dad. If he had found us in my room during what we were going to do, he would have killed you and claimed that it was something else like you were going to…"

"Yeah, good thing that he didn't." Brian said before getting a nudge from Luke.

"Who's blondie here?" Mara said to Brian.

"Sorry. Jillian, Mara, this is my brother Luke." Brian told them.

"Brother? I thought you were an only child." Mara said to Brian.

"Yeah well, we've just found out not too long ago and we've also have a sister. We're triplets." Brian told them.

Luke decided to try to talk to Mara now and see if she would like to go out with him.

"Say Mara, I was wondering if you would like to go onto the dance floor for a bit." Luke wanted to know.

"Alright. But remember, if you step on my toes I will punch your lights out." Mara told him with a straight face.

"You wouldn't do that now, will you?" Luke asked.

"Trust me, I will." She told him.

The two of them headed to the dance floor while leaving Jillian and Brian alone.

"Jillian, I was wondering if you wanted to pick up where things left off. If not, then I understand." Brian wanted to know.

"I don't see why not. After all, it's not like my father is around here now. He's on some Star Destroyer and he's enjoying that now since he transferred from here." She told him with a smile on her face.

He smiled back at her. They then saw that Luke was having a hard time with dancing with Mara for he kept stepping on her toes! They laughed a bit at the situation. Brian then saw his sister and Han at a table not too far from them, and an evil smile came on his face. Jillian saw the look on his face, and knew he was up to something!

"Brian, what are you thinking of doing now? I know that look, and it can only mean trouble for what you plan to do." She told him while crossing her arms over her chest.

Brian told her to look at the table where Leia and Han was and planned to do something to his sister. Jillian just shook her head at him, and remembered why she still loved him even for his faults. What everyone didn't plan on was the three Dark Side Adepts that happened to come into the cantina looking for them! They are hoping to please their masters in destroying the Skywalker family and hoping to achieve high praise and more training from them. They waited patiently for the right moment to make their move and kill anyone that stood in their way in ridding the galaxy of the stinking Jedi once and for all!


	25. Chapter 25

**Just want to thank everyone again for the reviews and the adds that everyone has done! Hopefully I can pull off Mara's character since the only time I've read anything with her was with the "Heir to the Empire' series, plus a little of the Vong wars which I could not get into. Sorry, but it wasn't for me. Hope everyone will enjoy the story still and hopefully will be good for us! Thanks!**

Brian happened to see a service droid pass by Leia and Han, and used the Force to make the drinks from the tray fall on Leia! Han started to yell at the droid for the mess while Leia tried to clean herself up a bit. Brian started laughing while Jillian just shook her head and wondered why she still loved him. Then she remembered he was caring and gentle with her while he did things like this to those he didn't like that much. But to do this to his own sister, that was pushing it now.

Leia heard the laughter, and saw it was coming from her brother! He was the one that had the droid spill the drinks on her, and she was going to get even with him!

"Han, it wasn't the droid's fault." She told him.

"What?! What do you mean it wasn't the droid's fault?" He asked while still giving the droid a dirty look.

"Look who's laughing." She told Han.

Han saw what Leia was talking about. It was her brother that caused the trouble. He was going to give him a piece of his mind for this, but Leia stopped him. She started to go towards him with the intent of getting back at him.

"**Brian Skywalker! You wait till I get my hands on you! You will wish that you weren't my brother!"** Leia yelled at him.

Brian got up from his chair and told Jillian to find his mother here in the cantina and tell her what happened. He started backing up and bumped into a trio of people behind him. He turned around to apologize to them, only to see that they pulled out Lightsabers that had red blades!

"_**Everyone get out! There's trouble here! Leia, tell everyone that we have trouble here and I need help!"**_ Brian yelled.

Brian then pulled out his own saber and wait for one of them to make the first move. He remembered what his aunt had taught him about not fighting with the hate or anger for they would lead to the Dark Side which he didn't want to do! He was then joined by Ahsoka and his father to take on the Dark Side Adepts which he was grateful for.

As they started the battle, everyone else was working on a way to get out of the cantina and to head towards the ships. But to leave in two ships this time may prove to be difficult since the Falcon was the closer of the ships and everyone knew that Brian didn't get along with his father, but they had to escape and head to where the Rebels were now!

Padme watched as the three of them took on the Dark Adepts, and saw that both Anakin and Ahsoka had killed their enemies while Brian was having a bit of trouble since he had never fought another person before for his life! She then saw that both Anakin and Ahsoka joined him to finally dispatch the last one and the left together!

Everyone including Jillian and Mara went to get to the Falcon and escape! Brian was grateful for the help even if it was his father that helped him. He went over to Jillian and hugged her, making sure that she was alright while Luke did the same with Mara who decided to hug him as well.

As the Falcon started to leave Manaan, it came across the largest Star Destroyer that they had seen! Anakin knew this was the Executor since he was the one to design the ship and told everyone this. They came across the ship's bow and were caught in the tractor beam of the ship. There was no way that they could fight out of this one, but would try.

A message was then broadcast over the Falcon's comm. unit, and it was the voice of Admiral Piett! Both Jillian and Mara were shocked to hear Jillian's father's voice for they knew that he was on a Destroyer, but not this one! Jillian told everyone that things will be alright now because she would talk to her father on their behalf. Not everyone was pleased, especially Brian since the last time he saw her father, but put his fate in her hands, and hopefully things will work out.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Again, thanks for the reviews and the adds and the followings. Hope everyone will enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, especially the funny part between father and daughter, and I'm not talking about Anakin and Leia! LOL! Have a great day now.**_

"Admiral, we have a comm. signal coming from a comm. link coming through." A comm. officer told Adm. Piett.

"Patch it through." He told the officer.

A small holo had appeared at Piett's station. It was his daughter Jillian, and smiled a bit at her.

"Hey Daddy." She said while having a smile on her face.

"Hello Jillian. I hope you are alright. And what are you doing on that ship?" He wanted to know.

"I was saved along with Mara from the fight that broke out in the cantina. And before you ask, we didn't have any drinks. The people here saved our lives from some freaks with red Lightsabers." She told him.

"I hope they didn't harm either of you girls now." He wanted to know.

"No. In fact, they were killed by some of the people on this ship here." She told him with a bigger smile now.

He didn't know what to make of this, but was grateful that his daughter and niece were safe. This was the opportunity he needed now along with the crew to join the Rebel Alliance now.

"I'll have you brought aboard the ship and will meet you there. I want to thank the ones that saved you both and there are things we have to talk about. I'll see you shortly." He said to her with a smile on his face.

"I love you daddy." She said to him.

"I know."

"Come on daddy, you can say it. After all, I am your baby girl here." She said sweetly to him.

Some of the bridge personnel started to laugh a bit before Adm. Piett shot them a look.

"I love you as well sweetheart. I can't wait to see both you and your cousin shortly along with the people that saved your lives." He said before cutting off the link.

The bridge crew started to laugh once he turned off the transmission. He then told them that was enough and to get back to their duties. He then headed to the nearest landing bay where the Falcon was being pulled into. He could not wait to see his daughter and niece, and to thank the people on the ship that saved them both. Little did he realize that one of the people was last person he expected to see again, and it was going to be a very rocky reunion for all.


	27. Chapter 27

_On the Falcon_

Everyone was not too sure what to do about being pulled into a Star Destroyer now. Granted they were going to be thanked for saving both Jillian and Mara, but for Brian, it was different.

"Great, I get to see 'Furface' again after two years." He said to no one in particular.

"'Furface'?" Anakin asked.

Both Padme and Ahsoka laughed a bit of the name that Brian used to call him when he was only a child.

"Yes, Brian use to call him that because he couldn't say Firmus." Padme told him.

"And why would he be on a first name basis with an Adm. for?" Anakin asked.

"Because Sky guy, these three" Ahsoka pointing to Brian, Jillian, and Mara "would play together when they were younger. Padme would invite the Piett family over for dinner at times and vice-versa." Ahsoka told Anakin.

"How is it that you weren't then taken to the Emperor then?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Because Firmus knew who Ahsoka and I were, and thought it best to keep our identities a secret. He knew that the Emperor would be on the lookout for anyone that could use the Force, and he made a promise not to reveal who we were. He's been very kind to us during his stay here as governor. But if it hadn't been for Firmus catching Brian and Jillian doing something that they weren't supposed to be doing, he would never have left his post to be here in the Star Destroyer now." Padme told Anakin.

"And what was it that made him leave here now son?" Anakin asked Brian.

"None of your business. It's not like you cared about us except for the Emperor and the Empire anyway." Brian said before heading towards the hold with Jillian.

Everyone could start to feel the temperature drop a few degrees as they both left. Chewie growled that he should mind his manners when it came to his parents.

"I know Chewie. Listen sir, maybe you need to have a talk with him in private once we get on board the Destroyer, that's if they don't decide to execute us first, and see if you can reason with him. I tried a couple of days ago while you were in stasis on Kamino, and thought I had gotten through to him. Guess I didn't." Han said to Anakin.

Anakin considered the man's words, and found them to be right. He would have to have a talk with his youngest child and hopefully things will work out for them. Brian and Jillian were in the hold of the Falcon, and Brian decided to just sit there awaiting what 'Furface' was going to do once he saw him again.

"Hey, what's the deal between you and your father? I thought you always wanted to meet him. What gives?" Jillian wanted to know.

"You heard me. All he wanted was to serve the Emperor and the Empire. He didn't care about anyone else but that." Brian told her.

"So your parents had political differences. That doesn't mean you have to treat him like that. I know that if that was the case with my folks, they would never have been together for so long." She told him while smiling at him.

"Yeah, well, my father, like yours, served the Emperor directly. He was the second in command of everything." He told her.

"There was no one else except for…" She said before it dawned on her. "He was Darth Vader?"

"Afraid so. I'm the son of the Dark Lord of the Sith. I don't know if you still want to be with me now knowing this. If you don't, I'll understand. I could always ask your cousin if she's interested though." He said before laughing a bit at that.

Jillian giggled a bit as well. Brian then leaned in to kiss her and she returned the kiss with full passion. Threepio came in to let them know that the ship was ready to land in the landing bay of the Executor. Brian groaned at the interruption and told her that they would continue later when they had the chance. They felt the ship land and met the others at the ramp, and he dreaded the thought of seeing Jillian's father again after two years.


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks again for the reviews and everything else, it's a boost here and will continue updating as often as I can. Hope everyone has a great day now. Enjoy!**

_Landing bay of the Executor_

Adm. Piett along with a squad of Stormtroopers waited for the occupants of the ship to disembark. He didn't want to take any chances that the pilot, along with anyone else may harm his daughter and niece even though they had saved them both from the chaos on Manaan. He then saw the ramp lower, and waited to see his daughter and niece. The occupants came down slowly down the ramp, and some were wearing cloaks that had hoods to them. This puzzled him since they had saved his family. He saw the captain and copilot, and thought there was something familiar about them, but could not place it. He then spotted his daughter, and disregarding military protocols, went to hug her.

"I'm glad that you're alright Jillian. I was afraid that something had happened to you and your cousin." He told her while beaming at seeing her again.

"We're fine daddy. And if it wasn't for these people, I hate the thought of what could have happened to us." She told him.

"Hey, I know how to take care of myself. I keep telling you to take lessons in self-defense. But you don't want to listen to me." Mara shot back.

"Your cousin is right. You need to take lessons to defend yourself now." He told her before looking at the people behind her.

He then spotted both Padme and Ahsoka, and knew that her _son_ could not be too far behind. He then addressed Padme.

"Padme, I'm surprised that you're here. What happened and who are all of these people?" Piett asked.

"I think it would be best if we went somewhere to talk about this more in private Firmus. It is important that we talk to you." She told him.

"I agree. There are things that we have to talk about as well. You men can go back to your stations now." He told the Troopers.

He escorted the party to a nearby conference room, and motion for everyone to take a seat. He then watched as some of the hoods were lowered, and saw the famous Jedi team of Skywalker and Kenobi! This was brilliant for this would definitely motivate the crew to join the Rebels now! He then saw some more hoods lowered and recognized Princess Leia Organa and the pilot Luke Skywalker that destroyed the Death Star. Wait! Luke Skywalker?! Could he and Jedi Knight Skywalker be related? They looked so much alike, that they had to be related somehow.

He acknowledged and thanked the captain and copilot of the ship. He then saw the last hood come down, and it was the last person he expected to see! It was Brian Skywalker, and he still held a grudge that the boy would take advantage of his daughter! He would have sent the boy to some sort of detention if it hadn't been the intervention of both his mother and aunt. If looks could kill, the boy would be dead on the spot! He then looked at Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia, and Brian, and saw that there were similarities between them, but could not place it. Finally Padme spoke up.

"Their triplets Firmus. There is a lot that we have to talk about, and only you can help us." She told him.

"I agree. Let's sit down and get to business then." He told her as everyone sat down.


	29. Chapter 29

_Imperial Center_

Revan had proven to be the strongest out of the three of them. He was thinking of a way to dispatch his two siblings and seize control of the Empire for himself since he didn't think he needed them. He slowly worked out a way to killed them both without the other knowing about it until it was too late!

He had learned a lot from going over the Sith Holocrons that Sidious had. Not even that old fool knew the true extent of the Dark Side of the Force! He learned how to hide his Force signature and shield his mind from his siblings, and started to make his plans now. He found the moment and struck!

He first went after his brother Malek, and snuck up behind him. He used the Force to bind him and to prevent him from calling out with his voice and the Force. He removed Malek's mask so Malek can see him for one last time! He slowly and painfully removes Malek's spine and skull. He had also started crushing Malek's heart at the same time. Malek was powerless to stop his brother, and died looking into the yellow eyes of his brother Revan. Revan smiled wickedly at his handy work. He then proceeds to his sister's room to get rid of her next.

He sensed that she was sleeping now, and it would be her last slumber now. He used the Force on her like he did their brother, but in a different way. He still bound her and prevented her from calling out with her voice and with the Force. He then severed her vocal cords very painfully and then started with her brain by slowly destroying the synapses in each region until she was dead. He made sure that she saw his face before killing her though for he hated her very much!

He then told the servants to get rid of the bodies and then report back to him. Once they finished their task, and reported to him, he had the Stormtroopers there take them to be executed for their knowledge! He was now free to rule the Empire now! He still had to deal with the Skywalker family, for he had seen this and that he would be the victor!


	30. Chapter 30

_Conference room on the Executor_

Adm. Piett was still giving Brian the _'Death Look'_ for what he had nearly done with his daughter! But remained calm while going over the details of their next move.

"Everyone, there is something that we must discuss. We, the entire crew of this Destroyer, have decided to defect to the Rebellion." He told everyone there.

"How can we be sure that this isn't some sort of trick to get rid of the Rebellion once and for all?" Leia wanted to know.

"He's telling the truth Leia. I sense no deception on his part." Anakin told her.

Piett was glad that Anakin believed him now.

"We want to join up with the Rebels and put the Sith Lords out and restore the way the Republic use to be." Piett told them.

Suddenly, both Luke and Leia felt like they were in terrible pain! They collapse onto the floor gripping different parts of their bodies! Both Anakin and Padme rushed to their children's sides, and tried to comfort them. The pain stopped and they started to feel better. Both parents breathed a sigh of relief, and noticed that Luke and Leia were looking at Brian for some reason.

"Hey, what gives with the looks? I didn't do anything." He said to them.

"We both saw you kill us Brian. How do you explain that?!" Leia said to him.

"How can I kill you if both of you are still alive? Plus, it would be kind of hard to do with everyone here to stop me. So let's see you explain that dear sister!" He told her with anger in his voice.

"Look Leia, if he did kill us, everyone here would have to stop him and either try to get him to renounce the Dark Side, or would have to kill him as well. We're both still alive and there no way possible that he would kill us because we are family." Luke told her.

Leia still didn't believe that their brother would not kill them, and still kept giving him dirty looks along with Adm. Piett. Brian finally excused himself because of this. Everyone else was surprised by this, and then realized why. Jillian then got up from the table and spoke directly to both Leia and her father.

"I hope you are both happy that he left! He saved not only Mara and my life, but that of everyone else in the cantina on Manaan! How could you both think that he would do something like that?! If he decides to leave, then I 'm going with him and never talk to you again!" She told them both with anger in her voice before leaving.

"I think we owe the boy an apology for thinking that he would be able to kill anyone." Piett finally admitted.

"I'll go see if I can find them and bring them back here so he and I can talk." Anakin told everyone.

"Ani, are you sure you ought to? After all the bad blood…" Padme started to say to him.

"I have to Padme. I know how he feels right now. I've been there, and I don't want him to go through that now." He told her before leaving.

"I hope Sky guy can talk some sense into him. If not, then he may come very dangerous to the entire galaxy like his father was for twenty years." Ahsoka told everyone.

They had not counted on that! If Brian were to turn to the Dark Side, then there may be no way to stop him! They prayed to the Maker for Anakin to talk to him and to rejoin them in their efforts to stop the new Sith threat now.


	31. Chapter 31

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Hope everyone will enjoy the rest of the story! Have a great day!**

_Corridor in the Executor_

Jillian had caught up with Brian, and hugged him. He returned the hug, and didn't let go of her for he feared that he would lose her as well! He then felt the presence of his father, and let go of Jillian.

"What do you want?" He asked his father.

"I need to talk to you. It's very important." He told his son.

"Why should we talk for? It's like you don't have anything important to say to me."

"Brian, you should talk to your father. It would do you some good." Jillian said to him.

Brian saw the insight in her words, and conceded to her wishes. Anakin led him to a room that held a sphere in it. Brian wondered about this.

"This was going to be my quarters if I had taken command of this ship. It was the only place where I could take my mask off inside there and breathe pure oxygen." Anakin told his son.

Brian didn't know this, and not sure why his father is telling him this for. Then he remembered what his mother told everyone on the Falcon when they had escaped from the Death Star.

"I didn't know." He whispered.

"No, you didn't. There's a lot you don't know what lead up to me becoming Darth Vader. There's a way for you to know though. If you're willing to know and up to the challenge." Anakin said with a slight smile on his face.

Brian saw the smile and thought he was up to it. They found a couple of chairs and sat down. Brian had wanted Jillian with him, but Anakin told him that what he was going to do might make her pass out. Jillian left them and headed back to the conference room to inform everyone else what was going to take place.

Father and son faced each other and both felt uncomfortable. This was the first time they had actually faced each other face to face. Anakin told Brian to open himself to the Force so he could show him what is life was like from when he was a slave on Tattoonie to now.

_Brian opened his mind to the Force, and Anakin was amazed that he along with Luke were able to meditate so well. He always had that trouble, but was willing to do so now. Anakin then started with his life with his mother. He showed Brian the beatings his mother and he would get first from their first owner Garuda the Hutt, then Watto. The meeting with Qui-Gon Jinn, Jar Jar Binks, and a young Padme._

_His winning his freedom from winning the Boonta Eve race. Having to leave his mother to become a Jedi. The rejection of the Jedi for they felt his was too old and too afraid and dangerous. Defeating the Trade Federation above Naboo. Being trained as a Jedi by Obi-Wan. Meeting Padme after ten years. Telling Padme that he loved her, and she telling him the same thing when they thought they were going to die in the area on Geonosis. _

_The beginning of the Clone Wars in said area and going after Count Dooku and fighting him before losing his right arm to him. Marrying Padme not too long afterwards. The countless times he was at the battlefronts while away from her. Finally rescuing Palpatine which brought him back to his wife. Then finally finding out that he was actually the Sith Lord Darth Sidious! Reporting to Master Windu about his information._

_Contemplating whether he should stay at the Temple or go to the Chancellor's office. Arriving there and betraying the Jedi by taking of Master Windu's arm which held his saber to Sidious's throat. Pledging himself to Sidious thinking that he would be able to save Padme with the Dark Side of the Force. Leading the 501st Troopers to the Jedi Temple to slay the Jedi. Masters, Knights, Padawans, and the younglings were no match for him and the troopers that accompany him._

_Receiving his orders to go to Mustafar to kill the Separatist leaders. Seeing Padme's ship land and greeting her. Their discussion about the fate of the galaxy. Anakin force choking her once he saw Obi-Wan at the top of the ramp of her ship. The duel with is one time friend and master. The pain as his limbs were cut off by Obi-Wan's saber. The pain of the surgery of the artificial limbs that were being put on him with no way to stop the pain that he was going through during the operation._

_Being told by Sidious that Padme had died by his hands once he rose as Darth Vader. The twenty years of suffering that he endured while serving Sidious. Then the day that he discovered that his wife and children were still alive all this time! The then choice to leave the Empire and join his family and the Rebellion to restore the galaxy to the way it use to be._

Anakin then brought them back, and Brian had tears coming down his face! He didn't know the whole story of his father. He vowed he would do his best to get along with his father now. He went over to his father and hugged him for the first time since they met! Anakin returned the hug and cried as well. Hopefully this will be the first step in the two of them becoming a family now. Only time will tell now.


	32. Chapter 32

**Want to thank for the reviews so far. Hope everyone will enjoy this chapter next, for it has a great line that I'm sure everyone will know! LOL! Have a great weekend!**

_Enroute to the new Rebel Base_

The Executor is on its way to Sullust to meet up with the rest of the Rebel fleet. Adm. Piett and the rest of the crew felt that they were doing the right thing in helping the rebuilding of the Republic. For on board were Jedi, and their allies! Right now they were practicing in honing their skills for the upcoming battle.

In the gym, Brian and Ahsoka were going through their exercises before getting out their sabers. Both were becoming more skillful each day, and it showed. Luke was going through more saber practice with Obi-Wan until Yoda could continue his training. Anakin then arrived in another part of the gym with Leia, who still did not believe her brother would not kill her and Luke, was ready to begin her training in the ways of the Jedi.

Brian decided to see how good his father was with a saber, and decided to challenge him.

"Hey old man, how about a saber practice to see if you still have it?" He asked his father.

Both Obi-Wan and Ahsoka knew how good Anakin was, but didn't say a thing for they felt it was best to let Brian find out for himself.

"The Force is strong with you Skywalker, but you are not a Jedi yet." Anakin said to him with a smile on his face before bringing out his saber.

Anakin activated his saber, which still had the red blade which he wants to change, and Brian activated his purple blade. Anakin was shaken by the color for it reminded him of Master Windu's blade. Obi-Wan saw the look on his face and Ahsoka explained to him that Brian picked that color instead of the blue for some reason.

Both father and son held their sabers in similar fashions, and it was like almost looking into a mirror. Anakin went into his saber moves and went on the offensive. Brian was able to counter, and then went into his own saber moves to attack as well. Brian then switched tactics, and went into a different move that caught Anakin off guard! Anakin then took the defensive and counter his son's attacks. This went on for an hour back and forth between the two of them changing tactics before both called it a draw for they were almost equals in Lightsaber combat.

"You're not too bad for an old geezer." Brian said with a smile on his face.

"You're not too bad yourself for a young whippersnapper." Anakin replied as well with a smile on his face.

Everyone was surprised that father and son were able to go so long without stopping. Jillian, Padme, Han, Mara, and Chewie watched as well, and were surprised that father and son actually got along now. Hopefully things have started to mend between them, and would continue to do so. Anakin then asked Brian about the crystal that he has, and Brian told him that for some reason he had to pick that one when he was nearly done building his saber. He told his father that he still has the Blue crystal in with his stuff if he wanted it. Anakin told him that would be wonderful.

Brian then felt suddenly cold, and fell to the floor! Anakin felt his son's forehead to get a feeling on his son to see what was wrong. Nothing that he could detect. He then picked him up, and carried him to the nearest medical bay. Hopefully they can find what is ailing his son, and that he would be healed. For they had just started to become a family now, and the thought of his youngest sick or dying, would be tragic for him for he didn't want to lose him now!


	33. Chapter 33

**Again, thanks for the reviews. As for why Brian is skillful with a saber, it is because he has been training since he was young like Yoda had done in "Attack of the Clones" with the scene with the younglings when Obi-Wan went in search of Geonosis. Hope this was helpful as to why the youngest Skywalker is skillful now. Enjoy this chapter!**

_Netherworld of the Force_

_Brian didn't know where or what had happened to him! He had never seen a place like this before, even when he meditated. He wondered if he should move or not. He was going to take a couple of steps when he heard a voice coming from behind him._

"_Greetings young Skywalker." The voice said to him._

_Brian turned around and started to reach for his saber, when he realized that he didn't have it._

"_Where the kriff am I?" Brian wanted to know._

"_Watch your mouth young one. As for your question. You are in the Force, and I have been chosen to tell you about what you and your father and siblings will have to do about the upcoming battle." The tall, dark skin bald man told Brian._

"_And who are you?"_

"_I am Master Jedi Mace Windu." He told Brian._

_Brian bowed to him, remembering what his aunt had told him about the ways of the Jedi when one was in the presence of a Knight or a Master. Master Windu was impressed with this Skywalker, which was not often that he was, at least when it came to Anakin. At least this Skywalker, unlike his father and ancestor, knew when to apply the Jedi protocols._

"_So what will the upcoming battle be like then Master?" Brian asked._

"_It will be very intense for you and your family will have to be strong in the Force to overcome this new Sith Lord. It was shown to us here in the Force, that he will have more with him, and that he will be almost unstoppable. Be very careful, for you are a new type of Jedi that you have a special ability that no other Jedi since your ancestor has. You are able to use both the Light and Dark side of the Force. How this happened was when your Father nearly killed your mother. His use of the Dark Side didn't affect your brother and sister, but you in a different way. How else do you explain why your eyes turn grey when you become angry?" Mace told/asked Brian._

_Brian wondered this happened, and now knew why. But to use both sides of the Force was never heard of, at least that he knew of. He was going to ask Master Windu a question, but the Master spoke again._

"_Young Skywalker. I have faith in you and your father and siblings will overcome this new Sith threat. But for more of your training in the Force, I will let someone else tell you more about that." Master Windu said before he disappeared._

_Another figure form before him, and he was about his father's height, but with dark hair like his and brown eyes. Then another person formed next to him, and she was about his mother's height, and was very beautiful! He had to take his eyes off of her when the male spoke to him._

"_Greetings Brian. I sure that you have some questions, and hopefully I can answer them." The tall man said to him._

"_Who are you?" He asked._

"_I am Revan Skywalker, and this is my wife Bastilla." Was all Revan said._


	34. Chapter 34

_Medical bay of the Executor_

Everyone was keeping a watch on Brian while he was unconscious. Jillian was with him crying not knowing what to do. She kept holding his hand, hoping that he would awake soon. Her father came in to make sure that she was alright, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Daddy, if anything happens to him, I'll never love anyone else again." She told him with dried tears on her face.

"I'm sure he'll be alright Jillian. After all, he is the son of Anakin Skywalker." He reminded her.

"I know that daddy. It's just there has never been anyone else since we had to move from Manaan two years ago because you caught the two of us…"

"I don't need to be reminded of that sweetheart. But since you do love him, I'm willing to forget that moment now since you do love him. Why don't you go and try to get some rest, you're exhausted." He said with a smile on his face.

She saw Leia come, and she relented. She smiled briefly at her. She gave Brian a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving. Once she was gone, Leia sat in the chair and looked at her brother. She didn't know what to do, and it showed. Granted that they didn't get off on the right foot, but that's because he was the youngest and thought he should have special privileges.

Then again, she did come off as if she owed the galaxy when he and Luke were playing 'Angry Mynocks', and wanted to play it herself. But now he was here in the medical bay for no apparent reason, and it bothered her very much! She wished now that they had gotten along instead of the constant bickering that they have now. She then said a silent prayer to the Maker in hoping that he would be alright and soon.


	35. Chapter 35

_Mess Hall by the Medical Bay_

"_**ARE YOU CRAZY SKYWALKER?!"**_ Mara yelled at Luke as they were coming into the Mess Hall.

Luke looked for support at everyone that was gathered around the table while Leia was with their brother.

Everyone looked at Luke for an explanation as to what Mara was talking about.

"Why the yelling Mara?" Padme asked.

"Farmboy here first tried to kiss me, and then he just asked me to marry him! That's what the matter is!" She told them.

Both Anakin and Obi-Wan nearly choked on their caff's, while everyone looked at Luke wondering what brought this on.

"You're too young to get married Luke. And you still have to train to become a Jedi." Ahsoka told him.

"Then how come Brian and Jillian are together like the way they are?" Luke asked.

"You seem to forget that they have known each other since they were children along with Mara here. You have to be patient Luke." Anakin told his son.

Han was glad that it was Luke and not him. Though knowing Leia, she would most likely take a Lightsaber to him to get him to the altar. He then decided that he should tell the Skywalker's about his debt to Jabba the Hutt.

"Um guys, I hate to be the bearer of bad news here. But once we reach the fleet, Chewie and I have to leave for a short time." He told them.

"Why is that Han?" Padme asked.

"I owe Jabba the Hutt a lot of money for the last job that I was supposed to do, and I had to dump the shipment because of an Imperial boarding party." He told them.

"Look Solo, I'll come with you because I know all too well how the Hutt's are." Anakin said to him with vehemence in his voice.

"I don't want to put anyone out of their way for me and Chewie here sir…" Han started to say.

"Don't worry about it. I'll love to pay Jabba a visit." Anakin told him.

Padme and Obi-Wan knew that he wanted revenge for his mother, and hopefully he won't do anything drastic now! Padme was going to have to talk to him before anyone, or thing was done and making sure that Anakin would not fall to the Dark Side again!


	36. Chapter 36

_Enroute to Tattoonie_

Han wasn't sure if it was a good idea having Anakin Skywalker with him on his way to pay back Jabba the Hutt. Granted he knew about Anakin being a slave from what Padme told everyone on the Falcon when they had escaped the Death Star, but he wasn't sure if it wasn't revenge that Anakin wanted.

Anakin finally won only on the condition that Ahsoka accompanied him there to make sure he didn't do anything rash. But with Anakin being Anakin, that wasn't going to be possible. Ahsoka hated leaving Brian in his condition, but with everyone else keeping an eye on him, what could go wrong.

Both Anakin and Ahsoka were meditating, or more the fact, Ahsoka was meditating while Anakin was antsy as usual. He could never get the knack for meditating whereas his son's could. He still had to train Leia in the ways of the Jedi, and soon. Han announced that they were landing not too far from Jabba's palace. The palace was far enough away from both Mos Eisley and Espa not to be noticed by the Port Authorities so they could slip in and out.

Anakin and Ahsoka donned the Jedi robes that they had made before leaving, and it was strange for Anakin to wear them again. It was also good that he did so Jabba will know that there were some Jedi still around. Han told Chewie to stay with the ship in case anything should happen and he had to make contact with the Executor. Chewie wasn't crazy about this, but he had no choice since he did owe Han a Life Debt for saving his life long ago.

They then unloaded the speeder that was in another part of the Falcon and made their way to Jabba's. They found the main entrance, and Han banged on the door. A few seconds later, a robotic eye ball popped out and wanted to know what they wanted. Han told the eye ball in Basic that he was here to see Jabba. The eye ball retracted for a minute before the main door opened.

They walked in and were stopped by some Gamorrean Guards, but Anakin used the Force to choke them a bit so they could pass. They entered the throne room of Jabba the Hutt. Jabba saw that he had 'guests' now, and ordered the band to stop play. He then laughed when he saw Han Solo, and ordered his guards to strip the weapons off of everyone now! Both Anakin and Ahsoka were going to use the Force, but saw that Jabba had weapons pointing at them, and surrender themselves to him. He silently sent a call for help through the Force, and hopefully Luke, Leia, or Obi-Wan would hear it. Since Brian was still in the Medial bay, there was no way that he could hear it. Hopefully help will arrive, and soon!


	37. Chapter 37

**Thanks again for the reviews and the adds/followings! Hope everyone will enjoy this chapter now! Have a great weekend!**

_Netherworld of the Force_

_Brian had heard the history of the Skywalker fate of falling to the Dark Side over the centuries. But only Revan and his father were the only ones to have returned to the Light Side because of the love of the ones that they care about._

"_So that's the fate of the Skywalker's is to fall to the Dark Side. At least you won't have to worry about that fate, for you have Jillian to keep you balanced before that would happen." Revan said to him._

"_That's good to know, plus the training that you gave me on how to use the Dark Side of the Force without actually becoming a Sith. How is it that neither side thought of this before?" Brian asked._

"_Because both sides saw only just either the Light or Dark, no middle ground. Other than that, I can't answer that one my young friend." Bastilla told him while smiling at him._

_Brian then felt a strong disturbance in the Force and it was coming from his father! He knew that he had to return to the living and save him and anyone else that might be with him!_

"_Go and help your family and friends for there is nothing more that I can teach you. And May the Force be with you." Revan told Brian with a smile on his face._

"_And may it be with you, you old relic you." Brian said before he disappeared._

"_Now where does he get off talking to me like that?" Revan asked his wife._

_Bastilla turned to face him, and placed her hands on her hips while giving him 'The Look'!_

"_You seem to forget Revan of all the…" She started to say._

"…_of all the pranks and smart remarks that I've said over the centuries that I've done to everyone both living and here in the Force. You know, if I didn't know better, I would say that his Master reminded me of Mission." He said remembering his friend from long ago._

"_She does, doesn't she. Let's go home now. There's something's that I have planned for you." She told him with a 'special' smile on her face._

_They then headed to their home that they had in the Force to enjoy some 'quality' time together._

_Medical Bay_

Brian slowly opened his eyes, and saw Leia with her head on his chest with her eyes closed. He saw some of the dried tears on her face, and smiled! He knew that they did care about each other, but he had to say something just to get her feathers ruffled!

"Your breath smells." He said with a smile on his face.

Leia looked up to see where the voice had come from, and saw her brother was awake! She just smiled at him knowing that he was alright hopefully and he could leave the Medical bay.

"So does yours you nerf-herder." She said with a smile on her face.

Brian then started to get up, but was stopped by the Doctor that came in .

"Where do you think you're going young man?" He said to Brian.

"I have to get out of here Doctor. My father and whoever is with him are in danger." He said to the Doctor.

Leia thought she had felt something, but could not place it. Now she knew why! Both Han and her father were in danger because of Jabba the Hutt!

"I'm coming with you, and you can't say no because I'm older than you." She told him with a determined look on her face.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Leia, and we're going to need help as well. We better get Luke and see if Adm. Piett will let us take some Stormtroopers with us." He told her.

"Before you go anywhere, I have to make sure that there are no side-effects from what happened to you." The Doctor told him.

Brian was going to protest some more, but Leia told him that it was no use, especially if the rest of the family knew he was up and about, especially Jillian. He relented, but he vowed that once he was cleared, no one was safe from a Skywalker!


	38. Chapter 38

_Sullust System_

The Executor arrived in the Sullust system awaiting word from the Alliance as to how to proceed next. Brian was still in the Medical bay waiting for the Doctor to release him so he along with Luke, Leia, and a platoon of Stormtroopers can go to Tattoonie to rescue their father and friends. A comm. officer informed Adm. Piett of an incoming message from the Alliance. He told the officer to patch to his station.

"Adm. Piett here."

"Admiral, this is General Dodonna. I wish to welcome you to the Alliance. We can use all the help that we can." Gen. Dodonna said to him.

"It's good to be here now General. There's a situation that's come up and we have to see about rescuing Anakin Skywalker and his friends from Jabba the Hutt."

"Is there any way that we can help?" The General asked, hoping to cement the Alliance between the two forces.

"In fact yes. We're going to send a platoon of Stormtroopers along with the heads of the rescue party. If you can spare anyone to help, it would be very grateful to us." He told the General with a smile on his face.

Gen. Dodonna was happy to hear this, for it would be a good thing to get both sets of troops to work together for the upcoming battle.

"We can send a squad of our best crack commandos in a shuttle along with yours to meet at the coordinates that you can provide. Who will be leading this rescue?"

"Believe or not, the Skywalker triplets. They've come up with a plan to free the captives from that vile Hutt. I have full belief they can pull it off." He said to Gen. Dodonna with a smile on his face.

"I take it the youngest one has come to terms with his father then."

"He has, and it's about it I might add."

"We'll have the shuttle ready to leave in about an hour. Is that enough time for you then?"

"Plenty General. You know, too bad we didn't meet before all of this started. We could have been allies a lot sooner."

"I agree Admiral. I let you know when the shuttle is ready." Gen Dodonna said before signing off.

"Prepare a platoon of the 501st to leave within the hour!" The Adm. yelled to his officers.

_Medical Bay_

Brian was finally given the all clear from the Doctor that he could leave now. He was greeted by everyone, and they were happy to see him about now!

"Mom, I have to go with the others to free dad and the others from Jabba. I promise nothing will happen to him." He told with a smile on his face.

"You've just awoke from something that happened for some reason, and now you want to leave?!" She said with a hurt look on her face.

"You'll have Obi-Wan, and soon Master Yoda to look after you. After all, we can't risk letting you get hurt by Jabba or his goons." Luke said to her.

"And you know how dad gets if anything happens to you. Look what the Emperor did to him when he told dad that you had died. He was in darkness for twenty years." Leia reminded her.

She knew her children were right, but she had to be there to make sure her Ani was going to be alright! She talked her way into joining their rescue party. Jillian saw that her one true love was going to go into a dangerous situation, and started to cry! Everyone left the two of them alone.

"Hey, I'll be alright sweetheart. Nothing is going to happen to me. You have my word on it." He said to her in a soft, loving voice.

"I just got you back, and now you're leaving me again. If anything happens to you, I'll never love anyone else again." She told him with tears coming down her face.

"The Force will protect us, and it's strong in you as well. You'll know if something should happen to me."

"Then how come I didn't feel anything when you passed out?"

"Because you haven't opened yourself to it, and when you do, it's going to be wonderful." He told her with a smile on his face.

She then reached up with her hands, and pulled his face to hers and gave him a deep, passionate kiss. He returned the kiss while putting his arms around her. She did the same, and it felt very peaceful. There was a loud cough, and the two of them broke their kiss to see Jillian's father standing there.

"I see you're feeling better young Skywalker. I hope that you'll be up to the challenge of rescuing your father and friends now." Adm. Piett said with a look that could kill Brian on the spot!

"Yes sir, I am up to it. I just had to say goodbye to your daughter sir. I better get going Jillian. I'll see you later." He said before her father could give him the 'Death Look' again.

"Dad, you have to stop doing that to him. You've known him since he was little like I was." She reminded her father.

"I know, and now he's a young man. I can't help it Jillian. You're my only daughter, and I have to look after your cousin Mara as well since her parents are not able to right now." He reminded her.

"I know daddy. Will he be alright with what's going to happen?" She asked him.

"I think so. With his brother and sister, and their mother with them, he'll be fine. And besides, he'll have a platoon of Stormtroopers with him along with some of the Alliance soldiers as well. I don't think anyone or anything will prevent the Skywalker's from rescuing those they love." He told her.

"I hope you're right dad. I hate to be the one on the receiving end of what would happen if anything happens to his father and friends now."

Adm. Piett had heard stories of the Jedi, and of the Sith from everyone now and the power they held. If anyone did cross the Skywalker's, may the Maker help them if they did!


	39. Chapter 39

**Want to thank everyone for reading and for the add's/favorites again. Hope everyone is enjoying the story as much as I am writing it. And sorry for either wrong words or spellings that I may have missed. Anyway, enjoy and have a great week!**

_Tattoonie – Jabba's Palace_

Each of the captives were put into separate cells in Jabba's dungeon to prevent them from forming a means of escape. Both Anakin's and Ahsoka's each had an ysalamiri to prevent them from using the Force to escape. This frustrated both Anakin and Ahsoka very much!

They had tried to reason with him about paying Han's debt, but he would not listen at all! They tried to remind Jabba that they had rescued his son during the Clone Wars from the Separatist's, but it did not matter for Jabba since Han had dumped his last shipment at the sight of an Imperial Star Destroyer, costing him a lot of credits that was hoping to make in his last deal.

Everyone kept coming up with ideas on how to escape, but they would require the use of the Force or some sort of way to trick the guards into opening the cells, which would not happen with orders from Jabba for no one to go near the cells except to give them some gruel and drink.

They then heard a lot of blaster fire and explosions going on upstairs, and wondered what was going on! They along with the other prisoners then heard several footsteps, and were surprised to see who their rescuers were!


	40. Chapter 40

_Outside the Millennium Falcon_

Both the Rebels and the platoon from the 501st were outside the Millennium Falcon going over last minute details along with the Skywalker triplets, Chewie, and Padme.

"…and if things do get out of hand, then we'll have to either force Jabba to surrender, or do free everyone by force." Luke told everyone there.

Everyone agreed with that. Leia was still upset that both her father and Han, along with Ahsoka were prisoners of Jabba! Once Brian had told both Luke and Leia about what had happened to their father and grandmother under the hands of Jabba's wife, Leia was very angry, and it showed! Both her brother's and mother tried to calm her down, which she did after a while, but it still showed on her face!

Both her brothers were going to have to keep an eye on her, for they both feared that she would fall to the Dark Side of the Force! Brian had learned now how to use the Dark Side without falling, but Leia had no training and would fall if she was not careful now!

"Chewie, do me a favor. I need to you watch out for our mother and make sure nothing happens to her. I hate the thought of anything happening to her, for it could mean that our father could fall and become Darth Vader again. If that happens, everyone will be in danger from his wrath." Brian said to Chewie.

Chewie told him that nothing will happen, and will keep her close by. Padme had wished that Obi-Wan were with them, but he refused stating old age would slow them down in their efforts to free everyone from Jabba. Both units formed up with the 501st taking the lead for they wanted Jabba to think they were still with the Empire. They marched across the desert to Jabba's palace, and then knocked on the door. A robotic eye came out to see who was there. It did not see the Rebels, for they were hiding out of sight until they got in.

Luke spoke Huttese to the eye stating that they were here to see Jabba on important business. The eye retracted, and a couple of seconds later, the door opened. Everyone marched inside with determination and with purpose! The Rebels joined up before the door closed and fell into formation.

Once they reached the throne room, the music stopped and everyone stared at the Imperials that had came in. Jabba was not happy, and demanded an explanation!

"_What is the meaning of this?! The Empire has no jurisdiction here! I demand that you leave now!"_ Jabba said to them in Huttese.

"We're not with the Empire. We're here to bargain for the lives of the prisoners that you have here." Luke told Jabba.

"_The only prisoners that I have here are the ones that have failed to pay me, and tried to cross me as well."_ Jabba told Luke.

"Then what about Captain Solo, Anakin Skywalker, and Ahsoka Tano? They came here to settle the debt that Captain Solo came here to payback." Brian said to Jabba.

"_That is none of your concern. Who are you to question the mighty Jabba the Hutt?"_

"The three of us are the children of Anakin Skywalker, and you will pay for what you and your wife had done to our grandmother and father now!" Leia told him while her eyes turned yellow!

Leia then took out her Lightsaber and headed towards Jabba! Jabba signaled for everyone to start blasting the intruders and to kill them! Luke and Brian then got their sabers out, and joined the fight with the 501st and the Alliance helping out.

Padme started blasting everyone that worked for Jabba, while Chewie did the same while keeping her safe! Padme then saw Leia head up to the throne, and used her Lightsaber on Jabba! She first killed the little creature that was on Jabba's throne, and then started on Jabba!

She started by cutting off both his arms, and watched them fall! She then saw his tongue sticking out, and cut that off next! She then drove her saber deep into Jabba's stomach and up to his throat! She watched in fascination as his insides started to pour out of him! Padme had to shake Leia out of her trance and back into reality! Leia told her mother that she was alright now, but Padme didn't believe her. She then saw that grenades were about to be used and dragged Leia to the ground before they went off!

Boba Fett had tried to get a bead on one of the Skywalker children, but they proved to be too fast even for him! He then spotted a woman with a Wookiee, and decided to kill her. Brian saw what Boba Fett was going to do, and decided to try one of the new abilities that he had. He used Force Lighting on Boba Fett, and he was electrocuted since he was wearing Mandalorian armor, and the Lighting was intensified a hundred fold, killing him instantly. Brian smiled a bit at his handy work, and saw that grenades were going off, and both he and Luke dropped to the ground as they had gone off!

Everyone then met up once the smoke cleared, and there were not any serious injuries amongst them. The Skywalker triplets then lead the way to the dungeons to find their father and friends. They went down the stairs to see several prisoners in cells, and asked if they wanted to help in stopping the Empire once and for all! They saw the Stormtroopers, but Luke assured them that they were helping them now. The prisoners agreed, and were set free. They finally found everyone else and freed them next. Anakin was very grateful that he and Ahsoka were out of the cells with ysalamiri, and could feel the Force again!

They then headed back upstairs, and both Stormtroopers and Rebel soldiers had set several explosives to destroy Jabba's palace. They got out quickly and heard the explosions echo throughout the palace. Anakin hugged his family and friends, and were grateful that they were out of Jabba's clutches. He then thanked the both the Stormtroopers and Alliance soldiers for their bravery. Luke told both units to head back to the fleet in the shuttles they came in, while everyone else went back in the Falcon, for there was much to talk about, especially about Leia and her killing of Jabba!


	41. Chapter 41

_On board the Falcon_

Han and Chewie had set course for the fleet in the Sullust system. Han was very grateful that he was out of Jabba's clutches now. Ahsoka came into the cockpit to see what was going on.

"Capt. Solo, how long before we reach Sullust now?" She wanted to know now.

"It's going to take a while before we get there. Why, what's the matter?" He asked.

"It's just that Brian and Luke told me that Leia's eyes turned yellow when she went up against Jabba, and it bothered them. They're talking to their father now about this, and hopefully things will be alright now. At least Brian has better control now than his sister now. You may want to listen to this so you have a better understanding if you hope to take Leia out on a date in the near future." She told him with a smile before leaving the cockpit.

Han was dumbstruck now! Chewie chuckled at him, for his feelings for Leia were very obvious to everyone!

"Laugh it up fuzzball, but I am going to ask her out, and if things do work out between us, I will marry her." He told Chewie before heading into the lounge area of the Falcon.

Chewie couldn't help but laugh some more, for he knew that Han and Leia belonged together from the first time they had met! They would keep each other in balance, and not the other fall to the wayside. They were the perfect match, even if they were still children themselves. Speaking of which, Chewie was going to comm. his family once they reached the fleet to make sure that they were alright, and the cubs were not giving their mother a hard time as well. He then went about his business of making sure that the course was still set in before heading to the lounge to play some holochess and to see if anyone would play with him.

Han was sitting in a chair by the monitor so he could keep an eye on when they would reach Sullust. He then listens in on what happen in Jabba's palace.

"…and then I drove my saber deep into Jabba's stomach and up to his throat. I was excited about it for some reason dad. I don't know why. If mom hadn't shaken me, I don't know what would have happened." She told her father.

"Anakin, there's something else. Her eyes were yellow." Padme told him with fear in her voice.

Anakin knew what Padme was referring to, and it was Mustafar! Padme feared that Leia, and not Brian would go down the Dark Side and become another Sith Lord! He vowed that would never happen to anyone in his family now!

"Leia, you have to be careful with your emotions when you go into combat like that. I know from experience about the Dark Side, and it's very lonely. I don't want that happening to you. That's why when we get back to the fleet, I have train you very carefully and monitor you until you are able to control your emotions." He told her before giving her a hug.

Everyone started to do other things when Anakin called Brian over next, for he had heard from Luke what he had done to Boba Fett.

"Listen, I want to know what you had done to Boba Fett, and how you did it." Anakin said to Brian.

"When I was out for a while, I had a vision of first a Jedi Master named Mace Windu, then an ancestor of ours who had trained me on how to use both the Light and Dark Sides of the Force without falling down the Dark Side." Brian said to his father.

"And who was this ancestor of ours that you've seen?" Anakin asked.

"His name was Revan Skywalker and his wife Bastilla Shan. They had trained me and told me about the Skywalker history when I was in the Force." Brian told him.

Anakin had read about Revan in the Jedi Archives, but never knew his last name was Skywalker! This was new information for him, and he was going to ask both Obi-Wan and Yoda about this once they reached the fleet.

"What else did he tell you?"

"He told me that since you were so mad with the Dark Side when you attacked mom, for some reason it didn't Luke and Leia, but me instead. That's why when I get mad, my eyes turn grey. He told me that I was a different type of Jedi since I am able to use both sides of the Force. But with Leia…"

"…she may be in danger of becoming a Sith instead of a Jedi. We have to help her in her training to become a Jedi now. And I'm going to need your help in this since you, like me, know both sides of the Force." He told Brian.

"Great, I get to keep 'she who blows big time' from becoming a Sith now. What did I do to deserve this now?" Brian wanted to know.

"How about you have been picking on her since you've met her. And the list continues. Do I need to remind of everything that you've done to her so far." Anakin told his son matter of factly.

Brian regretted opening his mouth now about this. He resigned to his fate to help with his sister in her training now. He headed over the game table where Chewie was, and asked if he could play with him. Chewie told him that he could, and welcomed the challenge.

Han was amazed by the facts that he had learned now. He didn't know a thing about this, then again, neither did Leia's father. He finally made is way over to Anakin, for there was something he wanted to ask him.

"Um sir, is it alright if I talk to you for a bit?" Han asked very nervously.

Anakin had an idea what it was about, but kept calm. Solo wanted to ask him for permission to date his daughter, and he was going to make Solo sweat it out a bit, and have some fun at the same time! But before Anakin could do anything, Padme came over to rescue Han.

"What did you want to talk to Anakin about Han?" She asked him.

"Well, I was wondering if I could date Leia. I wanted to do the proper thing and not go behind your backs about this. If the answer is no, then I'll understand." He said to them.

Padme gave the answer before Anakin could do anything.

"You can Han, and it may help Leia in the long run as well. If Anakin had known that I was alive, he would not have lived as Darth Vader for twenty years. Isn't that right Ani?" She said to Anakin.

"You're right Padme. If I had known, I would have left the Dark Side and joined you on Manaan and help the Alliance instead of Sidious." He said more to her than anyone else listening in on the conversation.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me here. I'll go see Leia and hopefully she'll accept what I'm going to ask her." Han said with a smile on his face and left the lounge.

"Now why did you have to stop my fun? I had wanted to see Solo squirm for a bit before I told him it was alright." He said to Padme.

"That's why I came over to prevent that from happening. Imagine if that was you and you went before my father to ask permission to take me out on a date. Just picture yourself in Han's place." She said to him.

Anakin knew she was right. It would not have been right to make Solo squirm now, but it would have been fun though! He then saw his two sons, and Chewie laughing at him, along with Ahsoka. Padme and he broke out into laughter as well, for it would have been funny if it was him along Han that had squirmed now. He then reminded his sons about what they are going through with both Jillian and Mara. He then went to the room that he had used when they went to Tattoonie to try to mediate for a bit. He then thought about his mother and Owen and Beru. Once the war was over, he wanted to go back to Tattoonie and visit the homestead and visit their graves along with his children, and possible future daughters and son in laws.

He then did his best to mediate and calm himself for the upcoming battle, for it was going to be a lot of people lost and causalities on both sides once the war was over, but for now, he was happy to have his family back in his life!


	42. Chapter 42

_Imperial Center_

Revan was awaiting the arrival of the new clones of his brother and sister, for they would be under his control instead of having free will! He also commanded Taun We to create a new clone of himself with the same limitations as well. For when he faced the Skywalker family, he wanted them to see the faces of the ones that would destroy them!

He then felt a disturbance in the Force, and tried to home in on it. It disappeared before he could find where it was coming from, but from what he felt, it was of the Dark Side! He smiled to himself under his mask. This person was able to tap the Dark Side, and it felt good to the person using it. He wanted this person by his side as his apprentice, and he would do everything possible to accomplish this!

He then ordered updates from the fleet on any Rebel activity, and so far none whatsoever. The only thing was that the Executor had not reported in. He then ordered the comm. officer to raise them, and to find out what was going on with their reports.

"Sir, I just received word from the Executor that they had heard of Rebel activity near the Hutt home world of Nal Hutta." The comm. officer said, fearing for his life.

"Very well. Keep me inform if there's any changes to their reports about the Rebels. Do I make myself clear on this Lt." Revan threatened the officer with his life.

The officer said he did, and went back to his duties. Revan then went into his quarters and went into a meditative state to see if he could find this person that was able to tap into the Dark Side of the Force and turn this person into a weapon of his creation!


	43. Chapter 43

_Sullust System – Home One_

Yoda felt his strength fading from him, and knew his time was near. He had wanted to train Luke to become a Jedi, but that would not happen now. He would have to pass that on to Obi-Wan to continue with the boy's training for he would be one with the Force soon.

He sensed that that everyone was back from freeing Solo from Jabba the Hutt, and asked Mon Mothma to have both Obi-Wan and Anakin meet him in his cabin. She told him that it will be done. He wanted for them to arrive. He heard the buzzer at his door about thirty minutes later, and told them to enter.

"Good that come you have. I need to talk to you I must." Yoda said to both Obi-Wan and Anakin.

"What is it Master?" Anakin asked.

"Soon one with the Force I will be." Yoda told them.

"But you can't Yoda. Both the Alliance and the men of the Executor, along with us need you to be here when we face this new Sith threat." Obi-Wan said to Yoda.

"Strong I am with the Force, but not that strong. Obi-Wan, on to you I make Grand Master of the new Jedi Order. Anakin, rank of Master I pass on to you. Deserve you do since your return from the Dark Side." Yoda said to them.

The two of them were dumb-struck by the news! They thought that Yoda would live longer than this! They didn't know what to do without him.

"Continue with Luke's training you must Obi-Wan. Training he needs still. And for Leia Anakin, taste of the Dark Side she has, and may want more. Example of that you are and prevent this you must."

Both Obi-Wan and Anakin nodded solemnly in what their one time Master wanted. Yoda then laid down in his bed and pulled a blanket onto himself. He smiled at the two of them before closing his eyes for the last time. He then slowly faded from them to become one with the Force.

Both men remained quiet for a time, and then went to inform everyone of Yoda's passing. Both sides were sadden by the news, but knew that they had to continue the fight to Imperial Center to return democracy to the galaxy. Both Obi-Wan and Anakin then informed the triplets that they would need more training before facing the new Sith threat, which they had no problem with, for they wanted to end this conflict once and for all.


	44. Chapter 44

_Briefing Room on the Executor_

Everyone was still shaken by the news of Yoda's passing, but would continue the fight that was to happen soon. Everyone in the briefing room wanted to know what the next step was.

"Any direct attacks on the new regime would be suicidal right now. We have to come up with a plan so we won't lose too many ships and personnel." Gen. Dodonna reminded everyone.

"If there was some way of getting more people and ships over to our side, then it would be easier to beat the new ruler of the Empire." Adm. Piett told everyone.

"Too bad there weren't more Stormtroopers to help us with this, they along with the Tie Fighter Pilots and Speeder Bike Troopers, and the other clones could be a very great asset to us now." Gen. Rieekan said to them.

"Anakin, what about trying to get the Stormtroopers to work for us?" Padme asked.

"That would be an excellent idea. But how to do that?" Mon Mothma wondered.

"Isn't there another Order that Palpatine had like 66? I'm sure that he wasn't stupid enough not to think of something like so you could take over in case of his death." Obi-Wan suggested to Anakin.

"**THAT'S IT! HOW COULD I'BE BEEN SO STUPID NOT TO REMEMBER THAT!"** Anakin yelled very loudly that everyone had to get their hearing back before he spoke again.

"What's that dad?" Luke asked as his hearing finally returned.

"Order 100! If Sidious was killed, and I was injured, I was to tell the Commander of the 501st to issue Order 100, and every clone would only obey me and no one else until I was able to take command of the Empire." Anakin told everyone.

Piett went over to the comm. unit and summoned the Commander of the 501st into the briefing room. He stood at attention awaiting his next orders.

"Commander, I'm going to issue you an order, and I want it carried out immediately." Anakin said to the Commander.

"I'm sorry sir, but only the officers in command of this ship, or any base can give me orders. And the only other two are Lord Vader and the Emperor. And we know what happened to them." The Commander replied.

"Commander, Order 100 and see to it that every one of the men under your command and on every base and ship follow through. They are to help the Rebel Alliance and not fire upon them. They are to take those that support the new ruler of the Empire and arrest them. They are to work with any officer that will support the Alliance and help in the fight against the Empire. Do I make myself clear on this Commander?" Anakin told the Commander.

"Very clear sir. Your orders will be carried out." The Commander said before leaving.

"That was brilliant Anakin. Now we have the entire clone army on our side." Obi-Wan said with a smile on his face.

They were happy now that they had the entire Clone Army on their side now. But they still had a war that had to be won. Jillian and Mara saw the looks on both of Brian's and Luke's faces, and went over to them.

"Hey, what's the matter you two? Look like something is eating both of you up." Jillian said to them.

"Hey Farmboy, snap out of it. I'm sure your old man can pull something out of his hat next." Mara said to Luke.

"Say Jillian, can I talk to you in private?" Brian asked her.

"Sure. Hey Mara, be gentle with Luke. He's still wet behind the ears!" Jillian said with a laugh coming from her mouth.

"Don't worry about that cousin. I'm sure there are a few things I can teach him!" She said with a little laughter coming from her as well.

Brian led her to a small room that was off one of the corridors by the briefing room. They entered, and Brian turned to her.

"Look Jillian, we've known each other since we were toddlers. There was times when we fought as well, especially once we started dating." Brian said to her.

"I know that you goofball. Now is there anything else that you would like to say to me?" She wanted to know.

"Yes there is. Jillian, will you marry me?" He said to her while pulling out an engagement ring.

"I don't know what to say. We're both too young, and…"

"My father was younger than me when he married my mother. He broke the rules of the Jedi just to be with her for the rest of his life. And I want the same for us. Jillian, I still love you, and I know you feel the same way." Brian said to her.

She hugged him, and wrapped her arms around his neck before giving him a deep passionate kiss. He returned the kiss fully. They broke off the kiss, and she looked up into his big brown eyes with her own green eyes, and spoke to him.

"My answer is…"


	45. Chapter 45

"My answer is…**YES!**" Jillian said/yelled to Brian.

"You've just made me the happiest man in the galaxy Jillian." He said before taking her into his arms again.

They kissed very passionately before they had to get their breath back. They then looked into each other's eyes with a look of love now.

"Ah kriff!" Brian said.

"What's the matter?" Jillian asked.

"How do we tell our families about this? My parents and your father are going to go ballistic once we tell them the news about this now." Brian said to her.

"Damn. We haven't thought about them now. And you know how my father is. Once he hears this…"

"At least your father wasn't a Dark Lord of the Sith for twenty years. Just imagine how he's going to react." Brian said to her.

They looked at each other wondering what to do next. Luke came in and saw that his brother and Jillian looked sad for some reason.

"Say Jillian, I have to talk to Luke about what we just 'talked' about, and see what he has to say about it." Brian said to her.

"Sure thing sweetie. I'll wait outside for you." She said before giving him a kiss on the cheek and then heading out of the room.

Once she was gone, Brian turned to his brother with a scared look on his face.

"Hey, what's the matter little brother?" Luke said mockingly to Brian.

"You better sit down Luke, for what I have to tell you is huge." Brian said to his brother.

Luke sat down in a chair and faced his little brother, even if he was older by a couple of minutes.

"So what do you have to tell me?" Luke asked.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but…" Brian started to say.

"What is it? It can't be that bad. Jillian isn't breaking up with you?"

"No, not that. It's bigger and badder than that. Kriff, I don't know how to say this."

"Just say it. It'll be over with once you do." Luke told him.

"I just asked Jillian to marry me, and she said Yes. How's that for being huge." Brian finally told his brother.

"That's great! Wait till…oh, I see what the problem is. Our parents and her father. They're not going to go for this now. How are you and Jillian going to tell them?"

"That's just it, we don't know how we're going to tell them. I could use any help that you can give." Brian said solemnly.

"I don't know what to say but congrats though. But on how to tell everyone is a different thing that's out of my league. Let's go and get it over with, and hopefully the blowout won't be too bad." Luke advised his brother.

Brian nodded on agreement. They headed out of the room, and Jillian wrapped her arm around her soon to be husband. Brian told Jillian that they should get it over with like Luke suggested and hope for the best. Mara greeted them by the door, and Luke tried to wrap his arm around her, but Mara gave him a look that would kill him on the spot. They entered the conference room, and everyone looked up at them. Brian got his nerve up, especially with both his father and Jillian's father looking at him! It made him even more nervous, but he had to get this over with before he lost his nerve!

"Everyone, there's something that I have to tell you." Brian said to them.

Padme saw the ring on Jillian's finger, and knew what it was! Brian was going to get a huge chewing out from both fathers once he makes his news!

"What's the new kiddo? I'm dying to know." Ahsoka said very cheerfully.

"It's like this everyone. I just asked Jillian to marry me, and she said yes." Was all Brian said.

Anyone passing by the conference room was hearing a lot of yelling, but didn't know if it was Anakin Skywalker or Adm. Piett for the two of them were screaming over each other! The crew members starting taking bets on who was going to win the yelling match, and may the Maker help the loser now!


	46. Chapter 46

**Thanks again for the reviews! If any chapters should show up in duplicate, let me know, and I'll check the manage doc section to see if it shows up there. Thanks again for the reviews and adds here. Have a great day now!**

_Conference Room on the Executor_

Both fathers were yelling at the two children after Brian made his announcement about Jillian accepting his marriage proposal. Both Anakin and Adm. Piett were red in the face with the yelling they had been doing for the last two minutes. Everyone else had remained silent for they did not want to be on the receiving end of their tongue lashing!

"_**You are both too young to get married! You will not get married until I see fit when you can do so!"**_ Adm. Piett yelled at them.

"_**And where do you think you can get off that you can do whatever you want?! You still have to finish your training as a Jedi! What about that?! Or did that seep out of your brain when you asked Jillian to marry you?!"**_ Anakin yelled at Brian.

"If I may speak here Anakin." Obi-Wan said to him.

"Go ahead Obi-Wan." Anakin replied while calming down to hear him speak.

"I seem to remember that you had married Padme not long after the Clone Wars began, and kept that a secret, even from me. What is so different now?" Obi-Wan said to him.

"That was different Obi-Wan. I knew that I belonged to Padme, for she is my heart, and…I think I know where you're going with this." Anakin said while seeing how much his son and Jillian loved each other very much.

"And I seem to remember that you weren't much older than them when you married my aunt, Uncle Firmus. You told us that it was the happiest day of your life when you married her." Mara reminded her uncle.

Both fathers knew they were beat now, and it showed. They needed to be reminded of the fact that they had married young as well, and it was with the people that they loved. Padme went over to hug her son and soon to be daughter-in-law. Everyone else was happy for them, even their fathers finally came around to give them best wishes.

Suddenly, everyone that was Force sensitive felt a strong disturbance in the Force, and it was of the Dark Side! They had an idea from whom it had come from, the new Dark Lord Revan! They then decided to speed up the training for Luke, Leia, and Brian even though his ancestor told him there was nothing else he could learn, he accepted the training anyway. They then started to make plans on how and when to attack Imperial Center to stop this new Dark Lord once and for all!


	47. Chapter 47

_Imperial Center – Darth Revan's Training Room_

Revan was training the new Sith Lords in the ways of the Dark Side of the Force. Malek, Traya, and now the lesser version of himself, Bandon. He was training them in the ways of the Dark Side that was never heard of before.

Even though they were progressing at an accelerated pace, he still had to keep them under his control so they would not kill him before he thought his time was over, each by the way he saw it, would be never! He made sure that there were ysalamiri around in case he needed to use them against the clones that reminded him of his brother and sister, plus the one that looked like him. For he did not trust them at all, for if he slipped up somehow, they would pounce on him before he would be able to defend himself.

Everytime they would pass a test, he would praise them. But if they failed, they would receive a dose of Force Lighting for that! He was a task master, and it showed! He demanded the very best from them, and nothing less! For he feared that if they show some sort of mercy, it would make them weak like the Jedi that he is planning on destroying!

An officer came in to inform the Dark Lord about what was going on with the Clones. That they were abandoning their posts for some reason, and no one was able to stop them! They were taking some of the Officers to the cells on every outpost throughout the galaxy without an explanation!

Revan called over the trainees to see what should be done with the officer that brought him the bad news. The officer didn't know why he was being punished for all he did was bring the Dark Lord the news about the Clones. Malek gave the officer a sadistic smile as he lifted him with the Force, and slowly started to use the Dark Side to pull each finger off of his hands. The officer screamed out very loudly from the pain!

While Malek was doing this, Traya used the Dark Side to slowly break each and every bone in the officer's body which caused him to dry out even louder! He nearly passed out from the pain, but Bandon used the Dark Side to pull the insides of the officer out! The officer died from the combination of all the Dark Lords use of the Force! The remains of the body was scattered throughout the training room.

Revan called for some droids to come and clean up the mess. He was proud of his apprentices for what they had done. He then went to his chambers to see if he could find the person that had tapped into the Dark Side not too long ago, and make this person his apprentice after he finished training the ones he has now. He wanted this one for it was very strong in the Force, and he was determined to control this person now!


	48. Chapter 48

_Sullust System – A few days later_

Both Rebel and Imperials were surprised by the huge number of Imperials and Stormtroopers that arrived! The Alliance never thought that more that seventy-five percent of the Imperial Fleet would arrive to support them! If it had not been for Order 100, they didn't know how they would have stopped the new Sith Lord.

Both heads of the fleet were meeting on the Executor since it was the largest ship to have the rooms to hold the meetings on. Both sides greeted each other with the hope that this was the end of hostilities to both sides and fight along each other and bring peace back to the galaxy that had been missing for so long.

While both sides were going over battle plans, Luke, Leia, and Brian were in the gym practicing with their sabers. They were trying to find ways to defeat each other, and having a good time about it. Mara was going over some hand to hand combat moves with Jillian at the same time. Both girls were sweating by the time they were done. Luke saw that they were done, and went over to Mara.

"Farmboy, if you try to kiss me again, you will regret it." She told Luke with a stone cold look.

"Mara, won't you give poor Luke a chance. He's not like that last guy you dated last year." Jillian said to her cousin.

"Please give me a chance Mara. You won't be sorry." He said with a pleading look in his eyes.

She saw those big blue eyes, and nearly melted. She knew her cousin was right about him, but was afraid that she would be dumped again like the last guy that she dated. She decided to give Skywalker a chance now.

"Alright Skywalker, I'll give you a chance. But if you try any funny business, you'll be looking at the business end of my blaster. You got it." She told him with a look that would kill him on the spot.

"You have my word Mara, no funny business." Luke said to her with a big smile on his face.

While that was going on, Leia and Brian were still practicing with their sabers. It was frustrating for Leia since her younger brother was more advanced than she was. She was determined to best him somehow, but he always bested her.

"How is it that you can unarm me all the time?" Leia said while she was catching her breathe.

"It's because I've been training since I was little. This reminds me, you should hold your saber higher since you are short. It would serve you better if you did." He told her.

She took his advice, and found it to be better for her. She smiled at her brother, even if he was a pain in the afterburners. She and Brian continued with their practice. There was times when she thought he was taking it easy on her, only to see that he would have an advantage on a different move. Once they were done, they went over to where Luke and the others were at.

"Here's some water for you." Jillian said to Brian while giving him a bottle of water.

"Thanks sweetheart." He said while giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Luke thought about giving Mara a kiss, but saw the look on her face. He backed away real fast. Han came in after leaving the conference room with Chewie in tow. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she did the same.

"So how's practice going?" He asked Leia.

"Not as bad as I thought. With Bantha brains training me along with dad, it's pretty good." She said with a smile.

"Look 'she who is vertically challenged', if you hadn't been receiving the training from dad, Ahsoka, and myself, you would not be where you are now." Brian said with a smile on his face as well.

Han wondered what type of family he's come into now? Then again, he's pretty much the same way with the remarks as well. Chewie suggested that they head to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Han commented that he's always thinking with his stomach, in which Chewie replied that he's not as big or strong as a Wookiee. Everyone laughed at the banter going on between the two of them as they headed to get some food and prepare for what would come next their way.


	49. Chapter 49

_The next morning – Brian's cabin_

Brian woke up with Jillian wrapped in his arms, and he smiled at her. She was still asleep when he kissed her passionately. She woke up with a smile on her face as she then returned the kiss. They broke the kiss, and smiled some more at each other.

"You know, if my father catches us like this, you'll be shot on the spot and I'll be sent to some all girls place until I finish all my classes." Jillian said to Brian.

"It was that one time he caught us. Good thing he didn't catch us those other times. We're engaged now, and it's not like he can really do anything about it now. Besides, we're both adults here, we're not kids anymore." Brian said to her before kissing her again.

She knew he was right about this before she returned the kiss, and then some. They continued with what they had done last night without a care in the world.

Leia was going towards her brother's cabin to see what was keeping him from helping her with her training. Granted both her father and Luke were there, but it was interesting to learn some of the saber moves from her younger brother as well.

She was about to sound the buzzer to his cabin when she felt what he was doing through the Force. She couldn't believe that he was doing that with Jillian, and they weren't married yet! A wicked smile formed on her face as she planned to get even with Brian with the smart remarks and pranks that he had pulled on her since they had met! She found the fire alarm and sprinkler system not too far, and programmed the sprinklers to go off in his cabin and have the fire alarms go off as well! She had everything go off at the same time and waited to see the look on his face once he came running out of the cabin!

The alarms and sprinklers went off, and three seconds later both Brian and Jillian came running out of the cabin with blankets wrapped around them looking to see where the fire was. The fire crew came to see where the fire was. Leia did her best not to laugh, but she couldn't help herself. Brian saw that it was Leia that had set off the alarms, and he was angry at her! She saw that his eyes had turned grey, and knew she was in deep trouble with him!

She was saved from a fate that she was sure that her brother was going to unleash on her when both their father and Adm. Piett came to see what the commotion was about. Once they saw that their children were wrapped in blankets and the fire system going off, they knew that there was more going on than some fire alarm system going off!

"_**You wait till I get my hands on you Leia Skywalker! You're going to wish that you were still living on Alderaan with Bail Organa!"**_ Brian said to Leia in a low menacing voice.

"I want the three of you in my office shortly! I want an explanation as to what and why this happened here!" Adm. Piett said while giving Brian the 'Death Look'.

"I want to be there as well, for I have some questions myself to ask." Anakin said while looking at both Leia and Brian.

The three of them knew they in for it now, and it showed. Brian went back into his cabin to try to find some dry clothes while Jillian grabbed her wet clothes and headed back to her cabin to change. Leia waited to see if her brother was still inside before leaving to head to Adm. Piett's cabin and hopefully things will cool off, but she doubted it very much. Now she wished she hadn't done what she did, but he deserved some sort of payback.

She wondered what it would have been like to have grown up with her two brothers, she shuddered at the thought! They would most likely be in trouble all the time with the Jedi Council, for they would most likely have been pulling all types of pranks and Maker knows what else on everyone from Padawans to the Masters on the Council. Then again, it may have been fun to have grown up with them now. She found herself in front of the Adm.'s cabin, and buzzed to be let in. She heard him call out to come in a very loud and menacing voice. She knew she had to face the music, and she did her best to put on a brave face when she entered the cabin. Only the Maker only knew what was installed for the three of them once both Brian and Jillian show up.


	50. Chapter 50

_The next morning – Brian's cabin_

Brian woke up with Jillian wrapped in his arms, and he smiled at her. She was still asleep when he kissed her passionately. She woke up with a smile on her face as she then returned the kiss. They broke the kiss, and smiled some more at each other.

"You know, if my father catches us like this, you'll be shot on the spot and I'll be sent to some all girls place until I finish all my classes." Jillian said to Brian.

"It was that one time he caught us. Good thing he didn't catch us those other times. We're engaged now, and it's not like he can really do anything about it now. Besides, we're both adults here, we're not kids anymore." Brian said to her before kissing her again.

She knew he was right about this before she returned the kiss, and then some. They continued with what they had done last night without a care in the world.

Leia was going towards her brother's cabin to see what was keeping him from helping her with her training. Granted both her father and Luke were there, but it was interesting to learn some of the saber moves from her younger brother as well.

She was about to sound the buzzer to his cabin when she felt what he was doing through the Force. She couldn't believe that he was doing that with Jillian, and they weren't married yet! A wicked smile formed on her face as she planned to get even with Brian with the smart remarks and pranks that he had pulled on her since they had met! She found the fire alarm and sprinkler system not too far, and programmed the sprinklers to go off in his cabin and have the fire alarms go off as well! She had everything go off at the same time and waited to see the look on his face once he came running out of the cabin!

The alarms and sprinklers went off, and three seconds later both Brian and Jillian came running out of the cabin with blankets wrapped around them looking to see where the fire was. The fire crew came to see where the fire was. Leia did her best not to laugh, but she couldn't help herself. Brian saw that it was Leia that had set off the alarms, and he was angry at her! She saw that his eyes had turned grey, and knew she was in deep trouble with him!

She was saved from a fate that she was sure that her brother was going to unleash on her when both their father and Adm. Piett came to see what the commotion was about. Once they saw that their children were wrapped in blankets and the fire system going off, they knew that there was more going on than some fire alarm system going off!

"_**You wait till I get my hands on you Leia Skywalker! You're going to wish that you were still living on Alderaan with Bail Organa!"**_ Brian said to Leia in a low menacing voice.

"I want the three of you in my office shortly! I want an explanation as to what and why this happened here!" Adm. Piett said while giving Brian the 'Death Look'.

"I want to be there as well, for I have some questions myself to ask." Anakin said while looking at both Leia and Brian.

The three of them knew they in for it now, and it showed. Brian went back into his cabin to try to find some dry clothes while Jillian grabbed her wet clothes and headed back to her cabin to change. Leia waited to see if her brother was still inside before leaving to head to Adm. Piett's cabin and hopefully things will cool off, but she doubted it very much. Now she wished she hadn't done what she did, but he deserved some sort of payback.

She wondered what it would have been like to have grown up with her two brothers, she shuddered at the thought! They would most likely be in trouble all the time with the Jedi Council, for they would most likely have been pulling all types of pranks and Maker knows what else on everyone from Padawans to the Masters on the Council. Then again, it may have been fun to have grown up with them now. She found herself in front of the Adm.'s cabin, and buzzed to be let in. She heard him call out to come in a very loud and menacing voice. She knew she had to face the music, and she did her best to put on a brave face when she entered the cabin. Only the Maker only knew what was installed for the three of them once both Brian and Jillian show up.


	51. Chapter 51

**Thanks for being patient, as for what I had mentioned in the last post with both life and Hurricane Sandy things are slowly getting back to normal, if you can call it that! LOL! Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing along with the add on and favorite listings as well! Hope everyone has a good day and enjoy this chapter now.**

_Outside Adm. Piett's Office_

Luke was standing outside of the Adm.'s office hearing the 'talking' that his brother and sister were getting along with Jillian! It didn't sound good, and was glad it wasn't him in there getting the 'talking to' right now! He was with his mother when she was called to Piett's office for some reason, and now he knew why!

Leia had decided to have the fire and sprinkler system go off in Brian's cabin while he and Jillian were 'busy' doing 'something' that should have waited until they were married. But Leia had thought it would have been funny to have the systems go off in their brother's cabin. Luke shuddered at the thought if the three of them had grown up together, and wondered what that would have been like. The thought about it and decided they would have been in front of the Jedi Council for anything that they may have done since they are the children of Anakin Skywalker! He then went back to listening in on the 'talking to' that was going on inside.

"…do you know that what you have done could have put a lot of people in jeopardy? If there was a real fire, and thank the Maker that we have more personnel to handle that, but if there was a fire in that same area, those personnel would not have been there to stop it in time!" Adm. Piett told Leia with anger in his eyes.

Leia fidgeted a bit, for she knew the Adm. was right about this. She didn't think of her actions would put anyone in danger, but now she knew that they would if there was a fire.

"Leia, not only will you do your punishment that your father and the Adm. will give you, you will have stay in your cabin with a curfew that I will hand down to you later." Padme told her in a disappointing voice.

"Your punishment will be four hours of meditation, three hour of exercises, no Han Solo, and you are to help with the things that the Adm. will tell you for you will have to regain his trust for the next month. Do I make myself clear on this young lady." Anakin told her while his eyes were smoldering at her.

"Ms. Skywalker, for your punishment for the next month, you will report to the Fire Detail Commander for training in putting out fires in all types of situations. Then you will report to maintenance for cleaning details during that time as well. And make sure you bring a toothbrush with you, it won't be pleasant with what you will have to clean." Adm. Piett told her while writing up her assignments for the next month.

Leia was shocked! Clean with a toothbrush was beneath her! She was a princess and had cleaning droids do the cleaning for her. Granted she made her bed when she got up in the morning when she was living on Alderaan with her adopted parents Bail and Breha Organa, but this was not suppose to happen to her! But now she was going to have to live with what she had done. Padme then told her to go to her parent's cabin to await her punishment from her. Leia left the office with Luke in tow with her.

The parents then looked at both Brian and Jillian, and were not happy with them now. Adm. Piett looked like he was going to shoot Brian for what he had done with his daughter! She was still a child to him, and wanted to protect her as much as he can. Both Padme and Anakin looked at their son with mixed reactions. Padme knew about Brian's past discretion with Jillian before it got out of hand, but this was not the way she had raised him! Anakin was upset that his son didn't wait until he was married before having a 'special' relationship with anyone.

Granted that Jillian was a pretty girl, and would make a wonderful wife for his son, but to do what they had done before they were married was uncalled for! Then again, maybe it was a thing in the Skywalker men that had them do things like this. After all, he married Padme against the Jedi Code and kept it a secret from everyone, including Obi-Wan. And from what Brian had told him about Revan while he was in the Force, it seemed to be a trait of some sort.

"Now for you young Skywalker. If you think that because you are engaged to my daughter that you can take liberties with her, you are mistaken! I could have you shot on the spot right now if you were not needed in the fight against the new ruler of the galaxy right now! For if you think…" Adm. Piett was going to say more but was stopped by Jillian.

"_**STOP IT RIGHT NOW DADDY! IT WASN'T HIS FAULT FOR LAST NIGHT! IT WAS MINE, AND THE OTHER TIMES AS WELL!"**_ Jillian yelled at her father.

"What are you talking about Jillian?" Adm. Piett asked.

"Jillian don't. You don't have to say a thing about…" Brian started to tell her.

"I have to. How else will he know how much we love each other. That time you caught us, it wasn't our first time. There were other times that you didn't know about. And before you say anything, I was the one who started it. He wanted to wait until we were both older and married. But I had a 'way' of getting him to do that. And before you say anything, I made sure that precautions were taken." Jillian told her father.

Everyone was red in the face with embarrassment with what Jillian told them! It was she who had initiated the 'special' relationship, and she was proud of it! They saw that Brian had wanted to take the blame for it, but Jillian had prevented him from doing so.

"Skywalker, you may leave with your parents for there is nothing for me to do at this time. Jillian, I have to talk to you." Adm. Piett told everyone.

The three remaining Skywalker's left Adm. Piett's office. Piett sat at his desk not sure what to say to his daughter. Finally he found some words to say to her.

"Does your mother know about what you were doing with him?" He asked her.

"She does, and had no problem as long as I, or Brian made sure that precautions were taken before we did anything like that." She told him in a sullen voice.

"You could have told me about him instead of finding the two of you in…" He stopped before he finished the sentence.

"How would you have reacted then dad? Shot him and then sent me to some private school to finish up my schooling. Tell me how would you have handled it dad? I want to know." She told him.

"To be honest with you darling, I don't know. But I can see that you truly do love him. You do, don't you?"

"With all my heart, and he feels the same way daddy. I hope you can understand that."

"I do sweetheart, and I promise to do my best to accept him as my future son-in-law." He said to her before smiling at her.

She then hugged her father, and he returned the hug. She then told him that if there was something hanging on her door, it meant that she was not to be disturbed at the time. He shuddered at the thought of his daughter and young Skywalker…he got his mind out of that image now! This was his baby daughter here, and he was going to do his best to protect her.

They talked for a bit more before she left her father to attend to his duties as the Adm. of the fleet that was given to him by his officers in the Imperial fleet that was here, and the Alliance. He then went to his paperwork, and then sent the punishment to both the Fire Detail Commander and the Maintenance Chief. Afterwards, he headed to the bridge to start the coordination of the two fleets for the ensuring battle.


	52. Chapter 52

_Anakin and Padme's Cabin_

"Leia, do you have any idea the trouble you have caused because of what you have done?!" Anakin said to her with his voice on the verge of anger.

"You could have put a lot of people in danger because of that prank you pulled. If there was a fire like Adm. Piett had told you, there would have been a loss of life because you had pulled a false alarm in your brother's cabin. I'm very disappointed in you. We're sure that Bail and Breha didn't raise you like that. What do you have to say for yourself?" Padme said to her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think of what the consequences would be if there was a fire in the same section. I was just trying to get even with Brian for the stuff he's done to me since we've met. I'll do the punishment with no complaints. I am truly sorry." Leia said with sadness in her voice.

"Now then, when you are done with your exercises and your meditation, you will report to the Fire Detail Commander and then the Maintenance Chief for your details, and then come back here for what your mother has installed for you here." Anakin told Leia.

"You will do the cooking, cleaning, laundry of this cabin plus of your brother's, Luke's and Brian's, along with what I have you do in their cabins as well. And you will not see Han Solo as well, except for training in hand to hand combat from both him and Mara Jade. There may be more if I think of then. Now go and wait for your father and Obi-Wan in the gym to start your punishment." Padme told her.

Leia sighed and left her parent's cabin to face her punishments in true Skywalker style. Anakin and Padme then turned to their youngest son to 'talk' to him as well.

"What did you think by engaging in what you were doing with Jillian before you are married?! And it wasn't your fault in this?! I find it kind of hard to believe!" Anakin said to Brian.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault! And we're engaged now, it's not like we weren't doing anything wrong! You and mom got married while you were not suppose to while in the Jedi Order. And you kept it a secret from both the Council and Obi-Wan, whom treated you like both a son and a brother! So who are you to say anything on doing the right thing?! Now if you don't mind, I'm heading to see what the condition of my cabin is now and hopefully salvage what is still usable and get rid of the rest, and hopefully 'she who is not too bright' at the same time!" Brian said before anything else could be said.

Anakin looked at Padme dumbstruck by what their son had said. He looked at her, and she smiled at him.

"You know he is right about what you've done when the Clone Wars broke out, and afterwards. You were so much in a hurry to return from the front lines just to be with me." She said to him.

"I know Padme, but he's not married yet. Couldn't he wait until then?"

"You've heard Jillian. She seduced him into doing what they have been doing for a while now. Sort of what we had done to each other that day we went up to the Lake Retreat so long ago with the assassination attempt on my life and then the day we got married." She said to him while remembering those first days that they had got married.

Anakin remembered those times as well, and knew both his wife and son were right about him. He was impulsive and impatient about things a lot of the time. If it is true that Jillian seduced Brian, then she is a lucky girl to do so. He then had a vision of the three of them each getting married and having children of their own. He and Padme would spoil them rotten! He smiled at the thought of becoming a grandfather and doting over the grandchildren now.

"What are you smiling about now?" She asked Anakin.

"What we're going to be like as grandparents one day." He told her.

"And what will we be like?" She said while smiling at him.

"We are going to spoil the grandchildren like crazy. They're going to be beautiful." He told her.

"You know, since you can be late for about an hour, I have something that will drive you crazy as well. It's something that I had picked up before we left Manaan. It shows just enough to get you very excited and drive you nuts before we actually start anything." She told him while leading him to their bedroom.

He knew that he was beaten when he was lead to their bedroom! It must be a male Skywalker thing for it to be weak kneed when it came to the women in their lives. He couldn't wait to 'see' her in the item she bought, and then to get her out of it! He was going to be late more than an hour he figured. Before going into the bedroom, he used the Force to make sure that both the door was locked and the announcer was disabled for the time he needed! He then went inside the bedroom with Padme to spend some 'quality' time with her.


	53. Chapter 53

**Sorry for not updating sooner, but work had been demanding with the Thanksgiving Holiday coming up next week. Hope will update soon, like hopefully on Friday! LOL! Hope everyone enjoys!**

_Hyperspace to Rebel Fleet_

One of the clones took it upon itself to try to kill Skywalker and his family! The clone decided to infiltrate the fleet with a shuttle and claim to be one of the Skywalker children. The clone would then slowly take out the family one at a time, and then report back to the Master once the clone returned to Imperial Center.

The clone wished it could have asked permission to do this, but knew that the Master would not allow it. The clone smiled as the shuttle finally came out of Hyperspace near the fleet. Someone from one of the ships requested the clearance code, the clone used the Force to bypass security and landed the shuttle in the landing bay.

The clone then disembarked from the shuttle and headed towards where it felt a Force presence. It was not one of the Skywalkers, so instead of killing the person, the clone decided to injure the person. Jillian smiled when she saw who it was. As Jillian was doing some of the exercises that her cousin had shown her when she felt a strong disturbance in the Force! She then felt her arm and leg bones start to break before she could do anything!

"_**Why are you doing this?! I thought we were friends?!"**_ Jillian screamed out before passing out from the pain.

The clone smiled as Jillian passed out and then called Sickbay that there was an injured person in the gym. The clone then left before a connection could be made between the injured person and itself. The clone then decided to do more damage like this and throw everyone into confusion and then take out the Skywalker family before anyone realized it until it was too late!


	54. Chapter 54

**Hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter! Now has anyone figured out who the clone is yet that left Revan? If not, don't worry for it will be revealed soon. Hope everyone has a great weekend!**

_Imperial Center_

Revan was not happy that one of the clones had taken upon itself to go after the Skywalker family! He was going to punish the clone once it returned in unimaginable ways and the kill it for leaving and going after the Skywalkers without permission!

But, if the clone succeeds, the he would reward the clone before killing it. He then remembers something from his 'twin's' memory! He had family on the planet Naboo. He could use them to make the Skywalkers and the fleet come out of hiding and then he would destroy them once and for all! He ordered his ship to be ready within the hour. He then ordered the remaining clones to accompany him to his ship and to prepare for battling the Skywalker family!

He then went to his quarters and grabbed his equipment. He then put on his mask and cape and headed to the shuttle bay and were greeted by the remaining clones. They boarded the shuttle and headed up to Revan's flagship, and then left orbit to head to Naboo, and finally his destiny to rule the galaxy!

_Executor Medical Bay_

Both Adm. Piett and Brian were in the Medical bay awaiting news on Jillian's condition. They sat with solemn looks on their faces. They both wanted to say something to each other, but could not find the words to do so. Brian's family came in once they heard the news along with Ahsoka and Obi-Wan. Han was on a courier run with Chewie for the fleet, and Leia was still in the maintenance area on her punishment orders.

The Doctor finally came out with a serious look on his face. Everyone waited for what he had to say about the one they cared about most.

"Doctor, how's my daughter?" Adm. Piett asked with fear in his voice.

"She's going to be fine. We had to reset the bones in her arms and legs. She's in a bacta tank right now to speed up the healing process. She'll be out by the end of the day."

Everyone was relieved by the news. Then Brian had a question for the Doctor.

"Did she mentioned who had done this to her?"

"She didn't, but I suggest that you may want to check the security holo's. There was no marks on her with the injuries she had received." The Doctor told not only Brian, but also Adm. Piett.

Both Adm. Piett and Brian thanked the Doctor for the update. Adm. Piett then decided to have a look at the security holo's to see who had assaulted his daughter. Mara decided to go with her uncle to see if there was anything in the holo's that he may miss. Once the two of them left, Brian felt his father's hand on his shoulder.

"She's going to be fine son. Just be there for her, and I'm sure she'll love to see you when she comes out of the bacta tank." Anakin said to him.

"_It's not going to be fine once I get my hands on this person, for they will wish that they had never harmed her!"_ Brian said in a low voice while his eyes turned steel grey!

Everyone saw this, and tried to calm his down. He would not hear of this, for he vowed revenge for what happened to Jillian.

"That leads to the Dark Side Brian. Remembered what happened to Skyguy twenty years ago with the dreams he had about Padme." Ahsoka reminded him.

"I know that aunt Ahsoka, but this went too far! If this person wanted to get at one of us, then this person or persons should have come directly at us instead of through Jillian." He told her.

"Just remember to be careful with what you are doing, otherwise you will be lost to us like your father was for so long." Obi-Wan told him.

Both Padme and Luke had given him their support as well. Adm. Piett came back into the medical bay with an angry look on his face! He showed them the holo's, and everyone was shocked by who had attacked Jillian! Brian's eyes turned into a deeper grey as he left the medical bay with such anger! Adm. Piett called for the commander of the 501st to meet Brian at his destination. Everyone then left to hope to talk sense into Brian before he did anything that he would regret later on! Hopefully they can before his intended victim became another casualty of the fate of the extinct Jedi!


	55. Chapter 55

_Maintenance Department_

Leia was serving out her punishment that was handed to her by Adm. Piett. She wasn't thrilled about it, but she owned up to it in true Skywalker fashion. The Maintenance Chief was going over a procedure about making sure that the induction coils were in place before closing up the housing case for them. She then felt a very strong disturbance in the Force, and it was very angry as it was heading towards her.

She saw her brother come in through the door a moment later with a look that would kill in a second from him! She was about to say 'Hi' to him when she felt herself being thrown across the room! The Maintenance Chief was about to call for security when he saw some Stormtroopers come in and hopefully stop whatever it was from continuing! Leia was doing her best to stop her brother with his assault on to her.

"**What the Hell is going on?! Why are you attacking me like this?! I thought with the punishment that the Admiral had given me was enough for you?!"** Leia yelled at him.

"_After what you had done to Jillian, do you think I would let you off that easily?! You have a lot to answer for now Leia! I know you don't like me, but to attack Jillian just to get to me was unnecessary!" _Brian said to her in a low, threatening voice.

Leia had no idea what Brian was talking about, and it confused her. She was about to say something else, when the Stormtroopers came in to separate them. Brian used the Force to fling them away so he could get to Leia! Leia then used the Force to throw some tools at her brother. He counted them with the Force before they could reach him. She could feel the Dark Side of the Force starting to come through, and it scared her that her brother would use it against her!

He then used Force Lighting on her, which she was barely able to block! She used the Force to push her brother back and hopefully knock him onto his back. She had managed to do that, and then ran out of the room to get a breather for herself before her brother came at her again. She ran into Luke who had a not great look on his face as well for whatever happened to Jillian.

"Leia, why did you attack Jillian like you did? You know she means a lot to Brian." Luke said to her.

Leia was confused as to what Luke had said to her. She didn't know what either of them was talking about. She was about to tell Luke this, when there was another disturbance in the Force, and it was Mara. Hopefully she could explain what the Hell was going on! They then felt Brian coming towards them with the intent of harming her!

Both Luke and Mara used the Force to hold Brian from harming Leia. Leia was grateful for the two of them from stopping Brian. Then saw Adm. Piett coming with more Stormtroopers with him, and he wasn't in a pleasant mood to be here either. She didn't know what to make of this situation. She then heard Adm. Piett say something to her as she went numb from the fact that there were people angry with her for some reason.

"Leia Skywalker, you are hereby placed under arrest for the assault on Jillian Piett. You will be placed in custody pending your trial. Commander, place her under arrest." He said to both her and to the Stormtrooper Commander.

Leia felt binders being placed on her wrists and then lead away to the detention block. Brian was finally released by Luke and Mara, and screamed that he want her to pay for what happened to Jillian! Adm. Piett wanted nothing more than revenge for what happened to his daughter! He wished that he could let young Skywalker to get revenge for this, but he had to follow procedure with something like this. He then led everyone away to carry on with their assignments. He then went to his cabin and did something that he had for a long time. He pulled out the bottle of Correllian Ale that he had in his desk drawer. He poured himself a drink before smashing the glass across the room. He then sat down at his desk and cried.


	56. Chapter 56

**Want to thank everyone for the reviews on Chapter 55! For those thinking it was a clone or a shape shifter, you were correct to think so. It was mentioned in Chapter 53 that one of the clones had left Darth Revan without permission to seek out the Skywalkers, and now you know it was Darth Traya. He, he, he! Have fun with reading this chapter, it's going to be good!**

Leia was grateful right now that she was away from her brother Brian, for she still had no idea what everyone was talking about! Everyone kept asking her why she had attacked Jillian. She liked Jillian even if she was engaged to her nerf-herder brother. She then saw her father come into the holding area to see her. She was relieved to see someone that would at lease hear her out.

"Dad, I am glad to see you! You have no idea what it's like in here." She said to him.

"I do in a way. You seem to forget that I was in the Clone Wars with both Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. Now tell me what happened." He said to Leia.

"I was in the Maintenance section working on my punishment for Adm. Piett when Brian…"

"No, I'm talking about you and Jillian. Now please tell me the truth." He said to her in a flat voice.

"Dad, I was nowhere near Jillian when she was attacked. You can ask the Maintenance Chief. I was there the entire time." She said to her father with tears coming down her face.

"Leia, if you're willing to try something, it may clear you of the charges against you." He said to her.

"Anything daddy. What do I have to do?" She asked.

"Both Obi-Wan and Ahsoka are in the waiting area to see if you would agree to have your memories probed to prove your innocence. If what they and I find prove your innocence, and then the Adm. has agreed to set you free. What do you have to say to that?" He wanted to know.

"Anything to get out of this stinking cell. And I mean it is stinking for I don't know the last time this was cleaned." She said with a disgusting look on her face.

He smiled at what his daughter was going through in a way. It was making her grow up a bit for being spoiled by both Bail and Breha, and he would have most likely have done the same thing! He then went to get both Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, and they came into her cell to begin the mind probe on her.

They sat down at the table that was in her cell and began the process. They saw that she was in the Maintenance dept, but at the same time, in the gym attacking Jillian. They found this confusing for they had never seen this before. They then went back further into her memories that led up to her punishment by Adm. Piett.

They then kept seeing different images from her, both with her family and with the Empire. They had no idea what was going on until they came across the images of Kamino. They saw that Taun We was taking blood samples from the triplets and then the process of making clones of them! They then realized that it was Sidious that had ordered the clones before he was killed by the very clones he had created!

They then returned to the present and looked at each other in disbelief. They then informed the Adm. of what they had discovered, and wished that Leia was released from her cell. The Adm. told them that he would think on it considering that the clone was still on board the ship. They were grateful for this at least. But now they had to find the clone and stop it before anyone else was either hurt or killed!


	57. Chapter 57

_Medical Bay_

Brian was sitting next to Jillian's bed, keeping a vigilant eye making sure that his _'sister'_ didn't try to do something again if she decided to escape from her cell! If she did, she would regret it for a short time before he was done with her! He still could not believe that Leia would harm Jillian with the two of them being friends after they met. But it looked like he, along with everyone else, was fooled by her.

He watched Jillian lying in bed sleeping peacefully, and he smiled at her. He couldn't wait for the war to be over so the two of them could get married. He then saw Ahsoka come in to see him.

"Hey kid, how's she doing?" Ahsoka asked him.

"She'll be out of here in a day or so. I just hope that she'll be able to move about fully after that." Brian said with a wicked smile on his face.

Ahsoka just rolled her eyes at what he said. She then remembered why she came here.

"Listen kid, your father, Obi-Wan, and I had gone through Leia's memories and it wasn't her. It was a clone that was created by Sidious before he was killed by his own creations. And before you can say anything, think about it. Would Leia actually hurt anyone? She was in the maintenance department when Jillian was attacked by the clone." She told him.

Brian was shocked by this! He never thought about this before, and no one else had either. That would explain why Luke and Leia thought they saw him kill them a few days earlier. The new Sith Lord must have created new clones to be his servants!

"This clone must be still here on the ship! It must be stop!" Brian said while getting up.

"Hold on kid. You better stay here with Jillian in case the clone decides to come after her again. It's for not only her safety, but yours as well." Ahsoka told Brian.

"Why? I don't see the problem with going after the clones…"

"And you may accidently kill Leia in the process. You have to remember that this clone does look like your sister." Ahsoka reminded him.

"Well what's wrong with one less sibling?" He asked before cracking a smile.

Ahsoka smacked him upside his head, and he gave her a joking look. She just rolled her eyes again at him. He then saw Jillian start to move, and he then reached for her hand to take into his. Ahsoka decided to leave them alone to have some privacy. She hopes that the clone Leia doesn't try to come after either of them, for if she did, she won't know what will hit her!


	58. Chapter 58

_Orbit above Naboo_

Revan's flagship and some of the Imperial Fleet that was still under his command had established a blockade around Naboo. They were going to make sure that no relief help would show up, even if it were the combined fleet of Rebel and Imperials alike.

He was going to make sure that everyone involved with the Skywalker family would pay now! He then remembered that his _'Twin'_ and his mother would contact family on a secured frequency and was going to do the same to get them captured. He went into his cabin and removed his mask and robes and put on something that the _'Twin'_ would wear. After he changed, he then used a commlink that he had. The only thing though, he didn't really know what to call the grandparents. He was going to have to hope that no one would notice anything.

"Grandmother Naberrie, I hope everyone is alright now?" Revan asked.

"Of course, except that the Empire has put a blockade around the planet. It there anyway that your mother can help?" She asked him.

"I don't know grandmother. But I'm sure that there's a way that everyone can find a way to fight their way out of this." He said to her.

"I don't know Brian, after all, it's not like what your father did when the Trade Federation did so many years ago. I hope that help can get here and soon. I better get back to see if your grandfather has heard anything Brian. Give your mother my love." She said to him.

"I will grandmother." He said before ending the transmission.

He smiled to himself once he was done with the communication with his '_Twin's'_ grandmother.

He then put his mask and robes back on and headed to the bridge to start on the next phase of his plan.

Jobal knew once she was done with whomever she was talking to, it wasn't her grandson! She then decided that she needed to get in touch with Padme right away! She changed frequencies to Padme's commlink. It took a few seconds before she heard her daughter's voice on the commlink.

"_Mom, is there anything wrong? I thought I was going to contact you in another week?"_ Padme said to her mother.

"Padme, there's something I have to tell you. It's very important that you hear this. I just received a communication from Brian…" Jobal said to her.


	59. Chapter 59

**Hope that everyone had a safe and pleasant Thanksgiving. Thanks for the reviews again, very appreciated! Hope everyone will enjoy this chapter now. Have a great day! **

_Anakin and Padme's Cabin_

Padme had just gotten off the commlink with her mother, and it bothered her to know that someone else that wasn't her son and contacted her mother. This had to be the new Dark Lord that had done this, and that they now had Naboo in a blockade like when the Trade Federation had done so long ago. Her thoughts were interrupted by her husband coming out of the fresher. He looked at her, and wondered what was bothering her.

"What's the matter Padme? You look like something is bothering you." He said to her.

"There is something wrong, and it was my mother." She told him.

"What's wrong with your mother? I hope everything is alright." He said.

"I've just received a comm. from her telling me that Brian was in touch with her. It she said it wasn't him."

"I know that the two of you had kept in touch with her after the three of you got to Manaan from what you've told me. But what makes her think it wasn't Brian that she was in touch with?" He wondered.

"Because the person that she spoke to called her Grandmother instead of Nana." She said to Anakin.

"He calls her Nana? I find that hard to believe that at age 20, he still calls her that." Anakin said before laughing a bit.

"Don't laugh at him Ani. He loves her very much even if he had never met her in person. Anyway, besides that, she said to him that she had to check on my father to make sure everything was alright." She told him.

"What's wrong with that?"

"My father passed away a couple of years ago Ani. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I had too many things on my mind." She said while remembering the day that her father passed away.

Anakin held her then. If he had not turned to the Dark Side, then she would have been at her father's funeral instead of being on Manaan in hiding from both him and Sidious! He cursed the day that he swore loyalty to him now! Padme had missed out on a lot of her life while she and Ahsoka had to hide from him!

"Padme, I'm so sorry that I caused our family to go into hiding the way you had to. If I hadn't done what I did, then everyone would have been together and the Jedi would still be here." He said with sadness in his voice.

"I know Ani, but we cannot change the past. There's something else you have to know." She said.

"What's that?"

"Naboo has an Imperial blockade around it like when the Trade Federation had done when we first met. There has to be a way to remove them and free Naboo." She told him.

"We'll handle that now that we know where to start the battle at. We'll free both Naboo and the galaxy from this new Sith Lord and put an end to their tyranny once and for all! You have my word on it." He told her with fierce determination in his voice.

"What about the clone of Leia? We have to stop her as well." She reminded him.

"That's our top priority next to freeing Naboo. Hopefully the Sith Lord will be with his fleet as well. We then can take him out with one swift stroke with our combined forces engaging both his ships and ground personnel. This will end soon Angel." He told her.

"I hope for everyone's sake that this is the final battle then."

"It will be Padme." He told her.

He then gave her a deep, passionate kiss, and she returned it. They then went into their bedroom for some 'personal' time alone.


	60. Chapter 60

_Corridor outside the Gym_

Darth Traya was outside the gym where she had attacked Jillian earlier. She smiled as she saw Revan's _'Twin'_ working out with some seeker balls and his saber. She decided to see if she could fool him like she did Jillian.

"Hey Brian, what are you doing now?" She asked.

"I'm just practicing with some seekers to hone in my skills. When did Adm. Piett decide to let you out of your cell?" He asked her.

"Just a short time ago. He felt that there was no need for me to be in there now." She told the lie very easily.

Brian had felt a strong disturbance before his _'sister'_ had shown up, and now he knew why! This was the clone for Leia was still in her cell, and he was going to do his best to stop her now!

_Leia's Cell_

Leia was still in her cell, and she hated it but it was for her own good until they find the clone! She then felt a strong disturbance in the Force, and she had to get out! She managed to use the Force on the guard to let her out and to step into the cell so she could get free!

She then ran to where the disturbance was coming from, and headed to the gym right away! She used the Force to contact both her father and Luke to let them know where she was going, and to help stop the clone now from killing Brian.

She reached the gym, and saw her brother and the clone in a fierce Lightsaber duel! She knew her brother could handle himself, but figured that she could help him anyway possible! She then joined the fight, and saw that Brian had smiled at her.

Traya had not expected Leia to show up and join in the fight! But she figured that she could kill both of them and claim that the '_clone'_ killed him and then say that she killed the _'clone'_ and it would then be easier to kill everyone in the Skywalker family. She used the Force to throw Brian against the wall to knock him out.

Leia saw what happened to her brother, and went on a very offensive attack on the clone. They both used their sabers and the Force in their battle. They then both lost their sabers to be tossed far away from them. They then started to use hand to hand combat on each other.

Anakin and Luke entered the gym to see two Leia's fighting, and not really knowing which one was the real one. Luke then spotted his brother on the floor, and he and Anakin went to make sure that he was alright.

"Can you hear me son?" Anakin asked.

"Yeah, I just have a thousand fists pounding on my head right now. Nothing else hurts." He told both Luke and his father.

They both smiled at what he had said. Brian then got up and saw what everyone else there saw! The two women were evenly matched in everything they had done, and it was frustrating to both of them! Anakin and Luke used the Force to separate the two women to see who was who. The two women saw who had broke the fight up and smiled!

Anakin, Luke, and Brian had to try to figure out which Leia was which.

"I know, let's ask them a question. And which one gives the wrong answer, can either renounce the Dark Side and join us, or can be destroyed." Brian said to everyone.

Both Leia's looked at one another, and then the men there. They both looked scared knowing that one of them will most likely die now.

"When I had my commlink out and Luke was playing 'Angry Mynocks', what were my exact words." He said with a wicked smile on his face.

"You said that I can once you had finished playing the level you were on." Leia on the right had said.

"No. Your exact words were "Hmm, let me think on that. No." was what you had said to me." Leia on the left said to Brian.

Anakin and Luke took their Lightsabers to the Leia on the right. Brian used the Force to hold her in place.

"Will you renounce the Dark Side and help us, or go and join Sidious to whichever Hell he went to?" Anakin said to the clone.

"I rather die than join you _Jedi_!" Traya said with vehemence and letting her eyes turn back to yellow.

Leia used the Force to call her saber and ran it through the clone's heart, killing her instantly. Everyone then breathed a sigh of relief now that one clone was gone now, but there was still more out there to deal with.

"It's a good thing that you remembered what your brother said to you that day. Otherwise you would be dead right now." Anakin said to Leia.

"Well, it's hard not to forget what scrambled brains here said to me." She said with a smile on her face.

"Listen here 'she who is a nut case', you're lucky that I remembered that day myself. Then again, maybe we should of let the clone live and kept you in the detention block. She was a lot more pleasant to deal with." Brian said to everyone.

Both Anakin and Luke just rolled their eyes at what he had said. They then headed to the bridge as Anakin filled them in on what was going on over Naboo. Luke, Leia, and Brian were not happy to hear about the blockade over their mother's home world, and hopefully end this once and for all!


	61. Chapter 61

_Revan's Flagship over Naboo_

Revan along with his apprentices, had felt the death of Darth Traya. Granted he didn't care too much for her, but he had wanted to be the one to kill her. At least it was one less apprentice to worry about, but he vowed that he would seek revenge against the Skywalkers for taking her life instead of him.

He then contacted Taun We and told him to destroy the clones of Traya. Taun We told him that his order would be carried out without delay. He then ordered Malek to start prepping the fighter pilots to be ready to launch even though they were not as good as the Tie Fighter Pilots that had left for the combined forces of the Rebels and Imperials that had left the Empire. He then ordered Bandon to get the ground troops to be ready and to take the civilians to the determent camps. Before they left, Revan ordered them to report to the city of Theed once they carried out his orders.

He then ordered the commander of the ship under no circumstances that he was to surrender if the odds were against them. For if they did, he would make sure that every life on board not only this ship, but every ship that was under his command would suffer a fate worse than death! He then ordered his own troopers to accompany him to the palace on the surface of the planet to take the Queen and her court into custody for just being in league with knowing the Skywalker family.

He was also going to take the rest of his _'family'_ that lives on Naboo as hostages for when the Skywalkers would show up to free the planet from his grasp. He knew that this was a weakness in the Jedi to help others instead of letting them fight for themselves or just let them suffer for being weak. He smiled behind his mask that the thought of the eldest Skywalker seeing his face before his life was gone from him.

He then boarded the shuttle that would take him and his troopers to the surface and towards his destiny as ruler of the new Empire under his command.


	62. Chapter 62

_Conference Room on the Executor – The Next Day_

Not everyone from both fleets were able to fit into the conference room, so holoprojectors had to be set up so everyone in the huge fleet will know what the next stage for the battle that was coming up. Adm. Piett started to address everyone.

"As you can see from the holoprojectors that have been set up, the planet Naboo is under a blockade from the Sith Lord Revan. We are not only going to free the planet from him, but the entire galaxy as well." He said to them.

"How big of a fleet does he have around the planet?" One of the fighter pilots asked.

"The rest of the fleet that didn't come to join us. About twenty five percent of what was left is around the planet. If we can convince them to join us, the Sith Lord will have to see that there is no other way but to surrender to us." Gen. Madine told them.

"What about not shooting each other in our fighter craft? How are we supposed to tell one another apart?" One clone pilot wanted to know.

"Technicians from the combined fleet have come up with electronic devices that have been installed in each fighter for the last couple of days. So there be any shooting each other by mistake while everyone is out there." Gen. Veers said to them.

That brought out a sigh of relief for no one wanted to shoot someone that they had became friends with now, even the clones. Mon Mothma was next to speak to everyone.

"We have learned that the new Sith Lord is in the fleet somewhere over Naboo. We have the opportunity to either bring him to justice or end his life. We may not get another chance like this if he escapes us."

That brought a lot of murmurs throughout not in the conference room, but from the holoprojectors as well. Obi-Wan then addressed everyone.

"Jedi Knight Tano with work with Gen. Veers on the ground assault on Naboo. She will relay commands between the Alliance Marine Corps. and the Shock Troopers. Gen. Madine will be with them the entire time to make sure that everyone is deployed where they are suppose to be." He told them before sitting down.

"There are several passages that anyone can get in and out of to the palace. A small team can get inside and free the hostages and hopefully end the Sith Lord's life once and for all. The people of Naboo need help just like the rest of the galaxy. We're counting on everyone's help here." Padme said to them.

"Who will the assault on the palace then?" Someone asked.

"General Solo, is your squad ready?" Adm. Piett asked.

"They are sir. But it's going to be tricky to get in there without a map to get inside." He said to the Adm.

"That's alright Han. I know the palace enough to get us through it." Anakin told Han.

"Sorry, but I didn't know if you wanted to go or not."

"That's alright, and I'm sure that the triplets will be going on this as well." Anakin said with a smile on his face.

The triplets smiled at their father, and knew that he wouldn't have been able to keep them out of this battle.

"Alright everyone, let's prepare to launch for Naboo within the hour and prepped our fighters. And as the Jedi would say 'May the Force be with You.'" He said to them.

This brought on a loud, thunderous clapping from everyone in the conference room, and through the holoprojectors. Everyone started to head towards where they needed to be. Adm. Piett stopped Brian before he left to get ready.

"Young Skywalker, I have to talk to you." He said to Brian.

"Yes sir." Brian said with a serious look on his face.

"Look, I remember when you were just a toddler and liked you very much. Then when you got older, you had your moments with the pranks and stuff which I didn't mind." He said.

"I remember those times. They weren't too bad." Brian said to him while trying not to laugh.

"Anyway, Jillian told me about how much she loves you and wants to be your wife. I'm just having a hard time picturing her as an adult, and not my baby anymore. You both have grown up to be adults and I have to accept that now. What I'm trying to say is, I'd rather her marry you than someone who would only want to marry her just to be known as my Son-In-Law. Welcome to the family." Adm. Piett said before sticking his hand out to Brian.

Brian smiled and took the Adm.'s hand and shook it. He then went to look for Jillian to tell her that Adm. 'Furface' Piett finally accepted him now. He was happy about this now, and couldn't wait to see the look on her face when he tells her about this.


	63. Chapter 63

_Jillian's Cabin_

Jillian had felt Brian through the Force coming towards her cabin with both good and bad news. She wondered what it was about, but she was going to find out in a minute. She opened her door before he had a chance to hit the buzzer. She then reached up with her hands and grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. He returned the kiss with a passion that neither of them knew before. They then broke the kiss and went into her cabin. He sat next to her on the couch facing her. She knew then that he was going to be on the mission to Naboo.

"I wish you weren't going down to the planet. Just stay here with me where you'll be safe with me." She said with tears starting to form in her eyes.

He knew that he should, but he had to be with his father and siblings to finally free the galaxy of the Sith Lord Revan. He gently took her hands into his and looked into her beautiful hazel eyes.

"Sweetheart, I wish I could, but this maybe our only chance to stop this madman. If he gets away from us, we don't know if we can find him before he starts up again. I have to be there to help end this once and for all." He said to Jillian with tears starting in his eyes.

She then took him into her arms and held him for she was afraid that he would never come back again. They held each other for it seemed like an eternity. They broke their embrace, and faced one another again.

"I do have some good news though." He said to Jillian.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Your father has finally accepted me as him future son-in-law." He told her with a lopsided grin on his face.

She returned the smile to him. She then got up from her seat and motion for him to follow him into her bedroom. He told her that he had to be ready to leave within the hour. She told him that's more than enough time for what she had planned for him. He was hoping that it was enough time before he was late for what destiny had in store for not only him and his family, but for the galaxy now. He promised the Maker that if he made it in time for the attack, which he would do his best not to pick on his sister. He then went into her bedroom for some 'special time' now with Jillian.


	64. Chapter 64

_Docking Bay 4 – 1 Hour and 15 Minutes Later_

Anakin, Luke and Leia were wondering what was keeping Brian so long? They were suppose to launch 15 minutes ago, but were being held up by Brian's tardiness. He finally showed up with a grin on his face.

"Where have you been? We've been waiting for you so we can start on our offensive attacks on Darth Revan." Anakin wanted to know.

"I had to talk to Jillian before we left. And she had to 'show' me something before I left." Brian said to his father.

The three of them immediately knew what he meant, and Anakin smiled at him while Leia made a disgusting face at him. Brian just smiled at her.

"Jealous? I bet it was you and Han instead of me now." He said with smugness in his voice.

Leia then jabbed him in the ribs for that remark. Luke just shook his head at how his two younger siblings acted towards one another, and glad he was on their good sides. He then spotted Mara coming towards him.

"Hey Skywalker, I need to see you before you leave." She told Luke.

Everyone else groaned now since they were going to be delayed yet again. She went up to Luke and grabbed him and kissed him! He was shocked since this was their first kiss since she agreed to give him a chance. She then broke the kiss and smiled up at him.

"Just make sure you make it back Farmboy, otherwise I'm going to go down to the planet and kick your butt." She said with a smile on her face.

Luke just smiled at her as well before he boarded the Falcon. Anakin went into the cockpit with Han and Chewie while the triplets strapped themselves in with everyone else that was on the Strike Team for the palace. The Falcon, along with every fighter craft that was on the Executor launched into space, and then they received word to go to lightspeed to head towards Naboo.

_Padme and Anakin's Cabin_

Padme had wanted to accompany Anakin and the triplets to the docking bay to wish them good luck on the mission, but stayed in their cabin because she was afraid that she would burst into tears seeing him leave. She prayed to the Maker that not only the people that were involved in this mission, but for her children and for the one person that finally returned to her after being in darkness for twenty years.

She wiped her eyes for they started to tear up now. She then headed to the bridge to monitor everyone's progress, and to hopefully hear that the ones that she loves would come back to her safe and sound. She prayed more that this would happen and that her home world and the galaxy would be free now.


	65. Chapter 65

**Want to thank everyone for reading the fanfic here, it's been great writing it. Unfortunately, there are not too many chapters left, and it will be ending. **** But, hopefully I will come up with a sequel on the further adventures of everyone's favorite heroes and keep the storyline going! **** Anyway, enjoy this chapter here, and May the Force be with You always!**

_Orbit above Naboo_

Capt. Palleon of the Star Destroyer Chimera, was on the bridge when an officer came to him out of breath.

"Sir, you have to see this out the viewport. There are a lot of ships both Rebel and Imperial that are heading our way."

"_What?! _Why wasn't I informed of this sooner?!" Capt. Palleon wanted to know.

"Scanners just picked them up now sir. We have to do something."

Capt. Palleon headed to the viewport, and what he saw was frightening! He saw thousands upon thousands of fighter craft and the command ships that were launching them! With only his tiny fleet of command ships and fighters he knew he didn't stand a chance in winning this fight! What trouble him most was that the Flagship of the Imperial Fleet, the Executor was in with the combine forces of Rebel and Imperial alike! He knew he didn't have any option since seeing the fire power of a great magnitude coming towards him.

"Open a comm. to the Executor." Capt. Palleon ordered.

"But sir, you know what Lord Re…"

"I don't care what he said. I have men and women that serve on this and on every ship in this fleet that I have to protect! Now open the hailing frequency to the Executor!" Capt. Palleon ordered.

The comm. officer did what he was told, and thanked the Maker that the Capt. did the right thing here. After a few moments, the comm. officer told Capt. Palleon that he had the Executor for him.

"This is Capt. Palleon of the Star Destroyer Chimera."

"_This is Adm. Piett of the Executor."_

"Sir, I wish to discuss the terms of my surrender to you. I will instruct the other ships not to fire upon you or your allies."

"_Very well, I expect to see you and your commanders within the hour. Also, your ground troops will be recalled from the surface."_

"They will be recalled once we are done here. You have my promise on that sir. Also, for some reason, the new Emperor, if you can call him that, sent up some people that I will personally escort over for the terms of our surrender. I made sure that they were made very comfortable." Capt. Palleon told Adm. Piett.

"_Very well. I will see you shortly."_ The Adm. said before his image faded.

"Sir, are we really going to surrender? What of Lord Revan?" His second in command asked.

"We are surrendering, and I don't give a Damn about Lord Revan! The safety of the personnel under my command is more important! Now prepare that shuttle to leave within the hour and have our guests on board it as well! I'm glad that I didn't do anything to them, otherwise there would be repercussions against us. And recall all ground troops and inform every Star Destroyer Commander to head over to the Executor without a fight. We have a lot to discuss with them. Now carry out my orders!" Capt. Palleon told his second in command.

The officer then barked out orders for everyone to obey. Capt. Palleon then breathed a sigh of relief that he didn't have to open fire on those ships, for they would have destroyed not only his ship, but every other ship in his tiny fleet. He then made his way to the docking bay and to escort his guests to the ship as well. Everyone boarded the shuttle to head over to the Executor, and hopefully find a peaceful solution to this mess that Lord Revan caused.


	66. Chapter 66

_Docking Bay 5 – One Hour Later on the Executor_

Both the Alliance and Imperial Commanders met with the shuttle in docking bay 5 as it disembarked. Padme was with Adm. Piett when the Captain from the Chimera and his guests came down the ramp of the shuttle. Padme was shocked that it was her mother and her sister Sola! She ran to them and hugged them.

"Mom, Sola! What are you doing here?! I thought the two of you were still on Naboo." She wondered.

"We were, but that madman Revan had his men take us prisoner and up to his ship. Thank the Maker that the Captain told his men to treat us kindly and into his cabin instead of a cell. And yes, we did eat and have some water to drink Padme so don't worry about that." Jobal told Padme.

"Where is Brian? I thought he would be here to finally meet his grandmother and aunt. After all, that's all he would talk about when he was a youngling." Sola wanted to know.

"He, along with Luke, Leia, and their father have gone down to the surface of the planet to stop the Sith Lord that took over from Palpatine. I pray that the Maker will see them safely through this and come back to me now." Padme told them with sadness in her voice.

"I'm sure that everything will be fine Padme. Now let's see how this Peace Conference will work out. After all, the Captain did want us to join him and hopefully things will work out." Jobal said to Padme.

"And you have to tell us about Luke and Leia. I would like to see what they look like before they return from the planet and what their plans are once this is over." Sola said to Padme.

"I'll tell everyone everything once the conference is either over or there's a break. Let's hurry up and get some seats so we can have some input on this." Padme told them.

They followed everyone towards the conference room that had been setup for the meeting. Everyone took a seat, and waited for everyone to quiet down before the talks begins. Once everyone quieted down, Mon Mothma rose and began to speak.

"Greetings everyone. This reason for this meeting is to…" She began her speech that she had written down just a short time ago.


	67. Chapter 67

**Want to thank everyone for the reviews on here! **** I want to let everyone know that there might be a prequel and a sequel to this soon. Just keep an eye open for this to happen. And please do not take your eye out and putting it on the screen to watch for these stories! ROTFL! Had to get that bad joke in here! LOL! Anyway, enjoy this chapter and 'May the Force be with You.'**

_Theed Palace_

Revan was more than angry that both his ground troops had deserted him at his moment of triumph! He was taking his anger out on the officers that had accompanied him! He was using the Force on them in unimaginable ways! Even his apprentices were afraid of him which they were, but this was beyond fright now.

Both Malek and Bandon had thought about trying to take Revan out, but they knew they were no match against him with his power. They saw that everytime an officer would bring him updates, he would execute them for this. They then felt a disturbance in the Force that seemed familiar, but could not place. Granted they had the Queen and her Handmaiden as hostages, but the two of them were not sure that would stop the incoming forces that were about to descend upon them!

They then heard Revan make a loud snaring sound as the doors to the throne room burst open, and a flood of Imperial Stormtroopers and Rebel Commandos flooded in and taking up positions around them! The Dark Lords then saw four Jedi come into the room, and two of the Jedi looked like Malek and Traya, but the third they did not know whom he looked like. They wondered if this is how Revan looked since they had never seen his face for he had always worn his mask when he would 'talk' to them.

The lead Jedi had to be Anakin Skywalker! He was rumored to have been Darth Vader at one time, but went back to being the weak Jedi that Revan had told them about. But for some reason, he didn't appear weak to them, and it frighten them more than Revan did at the moment.

"Revan, you and your apprentices are under arrest! You are to turn yourselves over to us, and you are to release your prisoners now!" Anakin told Revan.


	68. Chapter 68

"You will never take me, _Jedi_!" Darth Revan snarled at Anakin.

Darth Revan then activated his Lightsaber, and went on the offensive against Anakin. Both Darth Malek and Bandon did the same to attack the triplets.

"You two take on stupid while I take on gruesome." Brian said to Luke and Leia.

They both rolled their eyes at the younger brother before they went on the offensive themselves. Both Rebel and Imperial teams then went on the offensive themselves to take on the officers that served Darth Revan.

The officers saw that they were outnumbered, but had to try to do their best otherwise they would face the wrath of their Lord. The officers started to see their numbers dwindle down and decided it was best to surrender. The combined teams took them into custody and freed the Queen and her Handmaidens from the cells under the palace.

_Conference Room on the Executor_

The negotiations were going better than everyone thought they would. Capt. Palleon and his officers would serve in the new Republic once things settle down and everyone was in agreement as to how the new government would run.

Padme was worried about Anakin and the children, and hoped that they would return to her without harm. Her mother and sister saw the look on Padme's face during the conference, and hoped that they could talk to her now. Padme took them to the bridge hoping to hear some news from the surface. Obi-Wan was on the bridge when she arrived with her mother and sister.

"Obi-Wan, is there any news from the surface?" Padme asked him.

"The communications officer just told me that Ahsoka has prisoners and the Queen and her Handmaidens are safe. All of them are coming on board just in case something should happen down there." He told her with a slight smile on his face.

"What about Anakin and the children?" She asked him.

"Han and Chewbacca were told to wait for them. But knowing the two of them, they would most likely get involved to help them anyway possible." He told Padme.

Padme knew that Han and Chewbacca would not let anything happen to Anakin and the children, for they cared about them too much. Jobal and Sola saw that Padme was still worried.

"Padme, try to relax. I'm sure that Anakin and the triplets will be fine. After all, you've told me that they have all been training to be Jedi now." Jobal reminded Padme.

"Mom is right. I'm sure that they will be fine. And I'm sure that will stop that madman and free our home world and the galaxy once and for all." Sola said while trying to comfort Padme.

Both Jillian and Mara came on the bridge with Adm. Piett. Padme smiled at them as they came over to them. Padme introduced her mother and sister to them, and Adm. Piett bowed to the Naberrie women. He then told them that he had to make sure that things ran smoothly once things quieted down on the surface.

"Has there been any word from the surface yet?" Jillian wanted to know.

"The Queen and her Handmaidens have been freed along with some prisoners that are being brought up here." Padme told Jillian knowing the real reason for asking.

Jobal and Sola remembered Jillian from when Padme would talk to them over the years, and knew that she was perfect for Brian. Mara would make a nice addition to the family for Luke as well. The two of them smiled at them.

"What?" Mara said to them sarcastically.

"Oh nothing." Jobal said to her with a smile on her face knowing that her other grandson would be marrying her in the near future.

"Mom, be nice to them." Sola said while smiling herself at them.

Both Jillian and Mara were worried about the two men in their lives, and hopefully they will return to them unharmed. Padme and the others then hugged each other and praying to the Maker that things will settle down soon.


	69. Chapter 69

**Thanks again for the reviews and the adds! **** Hope everyone will enjoy this chapter now. I have in my insane mind, yes I said insane (how else did I come up with this! LOL), am coming up with a prequel to this with showing how Brian grew up on Manaan with Padme and Ahsoka. Plus may show some of Luke and Leia during this as they grow up as well as they drive the people that they love crazy with the Skywalker blood in them! LOL! Anyway, as I said before, enjoy this chapter now for the end is not too far away.**

_Theed Palace_

Anakin was doing his best against Darth Revan, but for some reason he could not find an opening to strike down the Sith Lord. Anakin noticed that there was something familiar about Darth Revan's fighting style, but could not place it. At least he knew that the kids were fairing well against Revan's apprentices, for they had all been trained by the best in the galaxy! He then focused his attention on Revan, and to find a way to finally take him down!

Malek was having trouble with the Jedi that he was dueling! He had never seen anyone use different saber styles in a short time! Bandon was having a terrible time as well with two Jedi fighting him! Neither of them knew what to do! They had never trained for something like this, and if they failed their Master, then they would suffer greatly for their failure if they lived long enough.

Luke and Leia proved to be too much for the Sith apprentice they were fighting! They finally found an opening, and they struck down the apprentice in one swift stroke with their Lightsabers! They Sith apprentice fell to the floor in separate pieces. Luke then stepped over the body, and removed the mask. He couldn't believe who's face he had seen, and Leia saw it as well! It was the face of their brother! They thought he was the one fighting their father! But now they had to figure this out, but before they could, Brian finally joined them.

"Luke, you're not going to like who the one I fought look like." He said to his brother solemnly.

Leia went over, and saw it was Luke's face! She wanted to know what was going on here. She then rejoined her brothers and they saw that he was still fighting the Sith Lord. He still was not able to find an opening yet, and thought of joining him, but thought better of it. He was the Chosen One, and he was the one to bring balance to the Force.

"There's something about the fighting style that seems familiar, but I can't place it." Leia commented.

"I know the feeling Leia. I've seen it somewhere as well." Luke said to both Leia and Brian.

Brian was watching the battle, and then it dawned on the fighting style! It was his fighting style, and that's why their father could not find an opening! They had to do something and fast, for he knew what would happen soon, and it had to stop before the killing strike would come!

"Guy's, there's a way we can help dad win this fight! It was something that I had learned from our great-grandmother from long ago." Brian told them with excitement in his voice.

"This has to work, otherwise dad is not going to make it." Leia said to her brothers.

"This had better work now, I hate the thought of losing dad after getting him back now from darkness." Luke said.

"Trust me, this will work. It's going to required us to go into a mediation state. But this meditation is going to be different. It's called a…"


	70. Chapter 70

"It's called a 'Battle Mediation'." Brian told them.

"What's that?" Leia asked.

"We go into a meditative state, only with this, the enemy loses the will to fight while our allies gain the will to fight and finally defeat their enemy." Brian told her.

"I hope this works. Otherwise, the entire galaxy is in danger." Luke said.

"Let's do this. Also, it might work better if we hold hands. And I hate to the thought of holding the hand of 'she who would love to be with Han in an intimate way right now'." Brian said with a smile on his face.

Leia just smiled at her brother, for she knew he was joking with her. They then sat crossed legged on the floor and grasped hands. After a minute, there was a glow about them that had never been seen before!

Han and Chewie made sure that there were no other prisoners or followers of Darth Revan before heading to where the battle was taking place. They saw the bodies of what it appeared to be Brian and Luke, but Chewie pointed to where the triplets were, and could not believe what he was looking at! There was a glow emitting from them, and he was going to see if they were alright.

Chewie stopped him, and told him that they were helping their father with fighting the Sith Lord with help from the Force! Han knew better than to question his friend with this info now. He felt helpless, but knew that if he interfered, it could tip the fight for the Sith Lord. He just bid his time for the right moment to help. Chewie knew that Han was doing the right thing now, not only for the Lightsaber duel, but for the one Han was in love with. They both kept an eye on both the duel, but on the triplets as well.

Anakin suddenly felt a shift in the Force to his favor, but did not know where it was coming from. He welcomed it more the same as he was wearing down his opponent. He finally found an opening, and made his move! He struck the Sith Lord on the right side, just above the appendix. It was fatal enough to bring the Sith Lord down, and hopefully get him to change his ways and become a Jedi.

"It's over Revan. Give up the Dark Side and become a Jedi like the rest of us. There is no need for this endless conflict." Anakin said to the Dark Lord.

"_Never Jedi! I am a Sith Lord like my father before me!" _Darth Revan said through clenched teeth.

"What are you talking about like your father before you?" Anakin asked him.

"_You will see, Jedi!"_ Revan said while holding on to his side.

Revan slowly removed his mask, and Anakin was shocked to see the face of…


	71. Chapter 71

**Thanks for the reviews and the add on's, for this story, which I hate to say, is nearly over. **** But, as I posted earlier, there will be a prequel, and hopefully a sequel to this story. **** I have to figure out the sequel, for it could involve time travel for one Jedi! I know it's been done before, but figure try to give it a shot. Anyway, enjoy this chapter now, and please R & R as always. Thanks!**

Anakin could not believe who's face he was looking at! It was Brian's face! He knew now what Luke and Leia must felt when they thought it was his son that was going to kill them! Sidious must have created the first set of clones, but Revan must have destroyed them, and then created more to obey him after Sidious was destroyed!

"_Yes, I am your son!"_ Revan said with a painful snarl coming out of his mouth while clutching his side.

"No child of mine would join the Dark Side." Anakin said to Revan.

"_What about what you did that day on Mustafar when you attacked your wife?! That power barely touched two of the triplets, but affected the third! Where do you think he and I got our power from?!"_ Revan said while coughing up some blood now.

Anakin just shook his head in disbelief. He knew it was pointless to try to convince the clone of his son to become a Jedi. He saw that Revan was dying, and had wanted to help him, but he knew that the Dark Lord would not accept it. He then saw Han and Chewbacca watching what was going on, and went over to them.

"I'm impressed sir. I didn't think you would offer to help him after all he had done." Han said to him.

Chewie agreed with Han, for he didn't think Anakin would as well. They then saw the kids stop the meditation, and smiled at one another. They then went over to their father and friends, and started to make sure that there was no one else that would help Darth Revan.

Revan knew his time was nearly over, and saw that his _'twin'_, and the one he was looking for, Leia were arguing about something. He decided to hit them both with Sith Lighting to make the eldest Skywalker pay for what had happened to his Empire! He smiled as he started to throw the Lighting at them!

Anakin saw what was going to happen, and pushed Brian and Leia out of the way, but he caught the full blast of the Lighting himself! Brian saw what had happened, and his eyes had turned to a metallic grey, and used Force Lighting on Revan to the fullest extent, frying him to a charred corpse!

"_**DDDAAADDDYYY!"**_ Leia cried out as her brothers joined her at their father's side.

Han and Chewie were at a loss on what to do here, for they never seen anything like this before.

"We have to get him up to the Executor so they can save his life!" Han told them.

"There's no time! He's starting to slip away!" Luke told him.

Chewie asked what about using the Force like they had done to heal him. It only took a second for them to agree to this. The three of them, including Han and Chewie, which Han was not sure if it would work, sat down around Anakin and held hands. All of them thought of Anakin and all the good he has done through his life.

There was a glow that was brighter than the one from before! It encompassed them, and the flowed into Anakin's body. After several minutes, they released their hands and watched for Anakin to start to move. His eye's fluttered open, and he rubbed his head for he had a headache for some reason. He then remembered what had happened, and looked around to see the burnt corpse of Revan!

"What happened?" He asked everyone around him.

"Revan got a little sun burned." Leia said to her father with a smile on her face.

"I've got a headache right now. I hope there's some aspirin on the Falcon that I can use." He said to them.

"He's got a headache." Luke said before laughing now.

Everyone else laughed as well as they helped the Chosen One up onto his feet and headed out the palace. They told the soldiers to clean up the mess and destroy the remains of the clones . The soldiers went to carry out their orders, and then headed back to the Falcon as well to join the others on the Executor.


	72. Chapter 72

**Thanks again for the reviews and the add on's! **** I hope you will keep an eye out for the prequel, for it will be coming up soon! Yeah! It will deal with the triplets, and what they put their guardians through as they grow up! He, He! Anyway, hope you will enjoy this chapter and the end of this story will be coming up, and not sure if I should do a sequel with time-travel, or just another adventure from this? Input would be great, for you will get to decide if it's going to be either on, let me know what you think. Enjoy, and 'May the Force be with You!'**

_Comm. Station on the bridge of the Executor_

"Adm. Piett, I'm getting word from the Millennium Falcon, and they are requesting permission to board." The comm. officer said with a smile on his face.

"Tell them permission is granted. And ask if they need any medical assistance." Adm. Piett told the comm. officer.

"Captain Solo reports that they do not, and he repeated, do not need any medical assistance sir. And that Darth Revan is dead sir."

"That's the best news yet! Tell them to land in Docking Bay 4 and that their family and friends will greet them there. Also, let the Alliance know so they can pass the news to the rest of their ships as well and to our ships as well." The Adm. said before leaving himself with his daughter and niece.

_Docking Bay 4_

Everyone was looking out the cockpit of the Falcon, and was amazed by the presence of so many people in the Hanger bay! Not only were there friends and family, but it looked like half of the combined forces of the Empire and Rebel Alliance were there as well!

"Well, let's get this over with and meet everyone." Han said with a lopsided grin on his face.

Everyone that was in the cockpit laughed at him, including Han himself. They then disembarked from the Falcon, and were greeted with an applause that was not heard of in a long time! Padme, Jillian, and Mara ran to those that they love, and kissed them like there was no tomorrow! They then broke the kiss for another round of applause!

Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Adm. Piett, Mon Mothma, General's Veers, Dodonna, and Rieekan went up to them to finally thank them for the help they needed for so long.

"Anakin Skywalker, on behave of the Alliance, Thank you for your help in the first steps of restoring peace to the galaxy." Mon Mothma said to Anakin with a smile on her face.

"It was difficult, but with the help of my children and friends there, they are what gave me the inspiration to defeat the Dark Lord once and for all." Anakin said to her.

Everyone then gathered around the returning hero's to tell them thank you. They then went to get something to eat and drink after what they had been through. Mara stayed with Luke, afraid that she would lose him if he was out of her sight now! She had finally accepted that he was the one for her like everyone had said to give him a chance, and she had done that now!

_Later that evening_

Luke and Mara were in her cabin just enjoying each other's company. They were listening to some music, and relaxing after what the dinner with everyone had enjoyed. Luke had put his arm around Mara, and didn't seem to mind now.

"You try anything Skywalker, and you'll find yourself with a broken arm." She told him with a serious look on her face.

Luke started to move his arm away, only to have Mara grab it and put it around her again. This caught Luke off guard as she kissed him like she had done in the docking bay. She then broke the kiss, and got up heading towards her bedroom.

"Come on Farmboy, there's something I have to teach you now." She said with a seductive smile on her face.

Luke got up and headed towards where she had gone to, and shut the bedroom door behind him.

_Jillian's Cabin _

"So do you think the Alliance and the Empire can work together now that things are finally settling down?" Jillian asked Brian.

"I don't see why not. After what we all had been through, it's the least they can do. And from what I had overheard, it sounds like they want to call the new government the Galactic Alliance since both sides had worked together to get rid of Darth Revan." Brian said to her while holding her in his arms.

"But what if there are more blood samples of you, Luke, and Leia still on Kamino? Then what?" Jillian asked.

"Then those would have to be destroyed before anymore are created. I hate the thought of more like us running around like that again." Brian said to her.

"One of you is enough. Hate the thought of another evil version of you again. It gave me the creeps thinking of that monster looking like you and destroying everything in his path." She said with scared voice.

"Not to worry about that sweetheart. In a couple of days, both sides will send teams to either take to destroy the blood samples that Taun We took. That should be the end of that." He said before giving her a passionate kiss.

She returned the kiss, and then led him into her bedroom for some 'quality time' now. They both used the Force to shut and lock the door to her cabin.

_Outside Padme and Anakin's Cabin_

Ahsoka was about to hit the buzzer to announce herself, but she felt through the Force that Anakin and Padme were doing 'something' that they did not want interrupted.

"_Not again with that."_ She thought to herself now.

She then spotted Obi-Wan coming towards her, and stopped him before he hit the buzzer.

"They're at it again?" He asked.

"I'm afraid so Obi-Wan. It's going to have to wait until morning now." She said with a solemn voice.

"They have a lot of making up to do Ahsoka. And I think they deserve every chance they can get. As for Captain Solo and Leia, they are in the cafeteria now, and I think he just propose to her as well. The Skywalker family is going to get a lot bigger now." He said with a smile on his face.

"Let's just hope that they don't try to get us to babysit all of their kids if they want to go somewhere alone now." Ahsoka said with a grim look on her face.

Obi-Wan just laughed and told her to get some rest, for there was more work that had to be done for peace to come to the galaxy. She wished him goodnight before she headed to her cabin for a goodnight's sleep.


	73. Chapter 73

_Kamino – Two days later_

There were teams of the new Alliance gathering all the blood samples of the Skywalker triplets. Taun We was taken into custody, and was going to await trial for what he had done. The new Alliance was going to have to decide what to do with the samples as to whether to either lock them up securely or to destroy them. They were then taken to the flagship of the Alliance and kept under tight security until a decision is made.

Everyone was relieved that was done, and Anakin and Padme were in the cafeteria having a quiet moment together.

"Ani, what will you do once things start to settle down?" Padme asked.

"Start with rebuilding the Order, and hopefully the kids will start to train more Force sensitive people in the ways of the Force." He said to her.

"I know Luke is, but as for Leia and Brian, I think Leia may want to start in politics and possibly take up the role of senator again. But Brian, I'm not sure if he would want to do that now." She told her husband.

"I know, and hopefully with whatever decision he makes, I'll support it. It would be a waste if he didn't take a Padawan of his own." He told his wife.

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka came in and joined their friends after getting some caff for themselves.

"What are your plans now Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Just telling Padme that the Order will be started up again once things settle down once and for all." He told the two of them.

"Just remember you two, that if and when the kids have children, you get to be a Great-Aunt Ahsoka." Padme said with a smile on her face.

Ahsoka just groaned at the thought of a younger Brian running around now. With what he had put the two of them through while growing up, she didn't know if she had the strength for that now!

"Don't worry Ahsoka, at least Luke was alright while I had kept an eye on him on Tattoonie." Obi-Wan said while remembering those days which were not too long ago.

"I just wondered what Leia must have put both Bail and Breha through while she was growing up." Anakin said while remembering his teenage years with Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan remembered that as well, and the thought of a female Anakin had sent chills through him. Jobal and Sola had came in, and sat with everyone now. Both Anakin and Padme told them about what Anakin was planning, and hopefully things will work out in the future.

"Why don't everyone take some time off, and come to Naboo for some vacation time." Sola suggested to everyone.

"That sounds wonderful. And I'm sure the kids will join it very much." Padme said to her.

Anakin took his wife's hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze. She returned it as well, and smiled at him. Everyone then started to make plans for the time that they will stay at the Lake Retreat to enjoy some time off that they so richly deserve.


	74. Chapter 74

**Hey everyone, this is the final chapter of this story. **** I know, I hate to see this end, but will be starting on the prequel shortly, so don't worry! **** Not sure if the sequel will be a time travel or just stay in their time period, let me know what you think, and then run from there. And as always, 'May the Force be with You', and enjoy this chapter now!**

_6 Years Later – Coruscant_

Anakin was going over some lesson plans for the students that started coming to the rebuilt Jedi Temple. He wasn't the greatest at planning a lesson, but he made it fun for the Padawans that were there. He then remembered that he and Ahsoka had to discipline a few Padawans for trying to pull a prank in class.

He called Ahsoka over the comm. to bring the students in. Ahsoka brought in the three four year olds into his office, and had a stern look on his face. He and Ahsoka had come up with a punishment for the three of them, and they were going to have to stick with it.

"Alright you three, you all know why you're here now?" He asked them.

"Yes master." They said in unison.

"Good. Now why tell us why you had reprogrammed the food synthesizer to only serve ice cream?" Ahsoka asked them.

"Because we wanted some." Ben Skywalker said.

Anakin had to hide his smirk from his grandson now, for he had done the exact same thing when he was a Padawan so long ago. He had to get his 'serious' face back on before Luke's son saw it. He then looked at the faces of the twins, Anakin and Obi-Wan Skywalker, whom were Brian's sons, and knew that they had inherited not only his father's trait of pulling pranks, but some of his smart mouth as well.

"And what do the two of you have to say about this?" He asked them.

"Kriff…sorry master, but it was all of us who had wanted it, and dad lets us have some at breakfast time when mom isn't around." Anakin told his grandfather before getting a look from both his grandfather and aunt Ahsoka.

"What about you Obi-Wan? What do you have to say about this?" Ahsoka asked him.

"I just wanted Strawberry ice cream." He told them without a blink of the eye.

Both adults just shook their heads at what he had said. It was now time to get the punishment handed down to them.

"Alright you three, here's your punishment. The three of you will report to Grand Master Obi-Wan and he will have you do mediations, home work assignments, and finally, cleaning the Room of a Thousand Fountains. This will go for two weeks. That means you will not have any free time while you are here." He told the boys.

"Now let's head over to Grand Master Kenobi so he can start your punishment." Ahsoka said while leading the boys out of Anakin's office.

The three boys slumped their shoulders and headed out the door with their aunt. Anakin breathed a sigh of relief as they left. He didn't know if it was safe to laugh or not now, for he feared someone would hear him. He knew he was just as bad when he came to the temple, and wondered how he got away with a lot of what he had done. He then remembered that Obi-Wan had known of some of the stuff, and ignored it at the time. He then felt his son's at his door, and opened it for them.

"So, how did it go?" Luke asked.

"Not too bad. They have to report to Obi-Wan for mediation, home work assignments, and clean the Room of a Thousand Fountains." He told them.

"Glad it was them and not me." Brian said with a smile on his face.

"I seem to recall some of the things your mother and aunt told me about what you had done when you were growing up. I still don't know how you got away with what you had done." Anakin said with a smile on his face.

"I just used the Skywalker charm, and neither of them could really punish me." He told his father.

"If uncle Owen and aunt Beru had seen that, knowing uncle Owen, he would have given me a stern lecture about wasting food like that. Aunt Beru, she would have told me in a calm voice not to do that again." Luke said with a painful reminder that his aunt and uncle were not around anymore.

Anakin felt the grief coming from Luke, and knew what his son was going through. He then looked at the calendar, and saw the date for next week.

"Hey guys, what about next week we take some time off with our families and visit Tattoonie to visit the Owen, Beru, and your grandmother. I just wished that she was still alive to see the three of you, correction, six of you now." He said with remorse in his voice.

Luke and Brian went over to their father, and hugged him. They broke the hug and smiled at one another.

"Let's make sure that we get back in time before 'she who is very pregnant' has to give birth. For I do not wish to have to help her deliver another 'spoiled princess'." Brian said with a smile on his face.

Anakin and Luke laughed at him, for he loved his sister very much unlike the first time they had met. They had grown close to one another, and it showed! Luke had grown close to Leia and Brian as well, but there was a special bond between his brother and sister, and he didn't mind at all.

"Don't forget that your mother is making a special dinner tonight, and she expects you there." Anakin reminded his sons.

"Is mom actually cooking, or is it being done by you?" Brian asked remembering his mother wasn't the greatest cook around with a look on his face.

"Don't worry, I have a plan for that. It's being catered, and so you don't have to worry about your mother's cooking. And besides, her cooking was a lot worse when we were first married." He told them with a smile on his face.

Luke and Brian then left to get back to teaching the students for their lunch break was over. Anakin then took out the test results of Leia's last examine, and smiled. He was going to be the grandfather of twins again, and he and Padme were going to spoil them like they are doing with their present grandchildren now. He had wished that he had done the right thing long ago, but now he would not dwell on the past, for he had a bright future ahead of him, and he was going to enjoy it for the rest of his life with his family now! He finally found the happiness and peace that he had for so long tried to achieve, and it showed on his face with pride everytime he saw his family and friends. He would not take them for granted anymore.

He then left his office to start the classes with his Padawans, and enjoy his time with them as well. He entered the training room, and was greeted by his Padawans with the familiar _"Greeting Master."_ It filled his heart knowing that he was training the next generation of Jedi, and it show.

**I know that I hated to say that this is the last chapter, but now I will start working on the prequel, and hopefully the sequel as well. Let me know if anyone would like to see the sequel as time travel or not. I have two different ideas about the sequel, and looking forward to your input on it. Thanks again for reading, reviewing, and the add on's that you have done, it was great writing this! **** Hope everyone has a great day now. May the Force be with You Always!**


End file.
